SHIELD Files: Agent Freeman
by MargoRS
Summary: [Post-Avengers/AU] (Warning: Spoilers for Thor the Dark World inside) Victoria "Sabreblade" Freeman is an Avenger and full-time Agent at S.H.I.E.L.D.. Loki has joined the ranks and has caught only glimpses of her, but is drawn to her even though he doesn't know a thing about her. Could something happen between them? This will most likely end up being a collection of adventures.
1. The Hideout

"Nick, **no one **is here. It's **just** me."

There once was a penthouse at the top of a building. Inside was spacious and very clean and naturally lit by the sunlight streaming through the windows and glass wall by the living room and kitchen. In this penthouse lived a woman. She was dressed in a simple tee-shirt, zip up jacket and jeans, sitting on a stool at her kitchen counter. She held her head up with her hand, her fingers pushing back her red hair, her elbow on the tiled counter with a cup of steaming coffee next to her. She was staring down at her phone looking tired and on the verge of annoyance.

Glaring back at her through the face call was Nicholas Fury. "Agent Freeman, lying to your commander will have serious and painful consequences."

The woman sighed and grimaced, rubbing her eyes with her other hand. "Nick, I'm not lying to you."

"**Agent Freeman!**" Nick shouted through the phone and she sighed again, continuing to rub her eyes to avoid looking at him. Even when he stared down at you with one eye it was overly intimidating. "I know about the safe house you made out of your last penthouse!"

"Yeah, the **last **penthouse." She said and dropped her hand, staring down at him looking exhausted. "It was destroyed during the New York incident and the idea with it. **No one** is here."

Nick narrowed his eye at her. "… Show me around."

Her arm holding her head up dropped and she turned exasperated. "You're kidding me."

"That's an order!" He barked.

"Fine!" She shouted back. She hopped off the stool, grabbed her phone and showed his face to the living room. "See, Nick? The television isn't even on for Godssake." She slowly walked forward and spun around, showing the kitchen. "You know, if any of them **were** here I'd be much **frigging **happier!" She shouted annoyed and then spun back around to show him the living room again.

Nick narrowed his eye and peered around the room. "Take me to the bedrooms." He ordered.

She shouted in aggravation, but did as ordered. Resentfully she marched down the hall and opened up each bedroom door, giving her phone a lengthy scan of the area before moving on. "Your suspicion is pretty fricking tiresome, Nick." She complained loudly. She opened up the last door, her room. She gave it a scan. "See? It's **empty**."

Nick continued to glare around the room. "… Show me the bathrooms." He ordered. She turned the phone to herself to show her exasperation again. He glared at her. "Don't push me, Agent Freeman."

"_Don't push me, Agent Freeman._" She mocked as she walked over to her bathroom. "Bathroom one!" She opened the door to show it empty of people. She then marched back out to the hallway and opened the guest bathroom. "And bathroom two." She opened it up and faced the phone at it. "Are you satisfied now, Nick?"

"No, I'm **not.**" He replied and she faced the phone at herself again, putting her other hand on her hip. "If Captain America and Hulk aren't there then we have missing Avengers on our hands, Agent Freeman. And something tells me **you **know their whereabouts."

"Well, I **don't**." She replied, making her way to the kitchen counter again. "Nick, I wouldn't worry at all. They're not missing; they're hiding. From **you**." She sat on the stool again and set her phone down. "If you were a bit more pleasant then you wouldn't be having this problem."

Nick glared at her. "Agent Freeman, I'll be sending Black Widow over to get the location of Captain America and Hulk from you in just a few minutes."

"Frigging dandy, I'll just make a bloody Mary for her or something!" She shouted at the phone, officially annoyed. Nick pressed his lips tighter together, his eye going wide. With a slow shake of his head he was able to convey how furious he was, and it scared her a bit, but she wouldn't show it. "Ooo, is Nick Fury furious? **How funny is that!? Ha ha ha!**" As she screamed a laugh at him he dropped the call. "**Not like I don't see that all the time!**" She shouted just to get her own frustration out.

She grabbed her cup and took a drink to calm her nerves. Leave it to Nicholas to ruin her Friday morning. She set the cup down and sat for a minute, just staring ahead of her. "… Well, better work on that bloody Mary!" She hopped off the stool and went around the counter into the kitchen.

She pulled out vodka, tomato juice, and other ingredients to make the bloody Mary. In the middle of making it there was a knock on her door. She set the vodka bottle down and hurried over. Opening the door she saw Captain America and Hulk in casual clothing. Hulk gave an awkward wave, his eyes glancing at her and away, and Captain smiled awkwardly as well. "Hey, Vee." He greeted.

Vee faked surprise. "Oh! Steve! Bruce!" She then glared at them. "Nick just harassed me about you two. Where the hell have you been!? You're going to give him a heart attack."

"Is he around?" Bruce whispered, looking past her into her penthouse.

"No, he isn't." She replied, still annoyed. "He's just sending Natalia to interrogate me."

Steve furrowed his brows. "Should we not be here?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, it's fine. Come in." She moved away from the door to let them in. She walked back to the kitchen as they went in. "Do you guys want a bloody Mary? Coffee?" She asked as she resumed making the drink.

"I'll just have a water." Bruce said in his rather quiet voice and went to the fridge.

"Could you hand me a beer, please?" Steve asked, sitting on a stool across from Vee.

Bruce tossed him a canned beer and got a bottle of water for himself. Bruce stood by Vee, watching her make the bloody Mary as he opened his bottle. "Do you have a hangover?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm just making this for Natalia since I yelled at Nick that I would make her one." She replied and Steve chuckled before taking a drink.

"Ah, I see…" Bruce eyed the glass, seeing more clear liquid than red. "I think, um… Your vodka to tomato juice ratio is a little off." Vee promptly got the celery stick and mixed it together to a light red drink. She grinned at Bruce and he shrugged. "I suppose that works."

"So where were you two?" Vee asked, reaching over for her coffee.

"Well, we were on our way here, but some Agents were chasing us down so we had to lose them first." Steve replied.

"What made you guys split?" She asked and then took a drink.

"Too many tests." Steve replied and then drank. "I don't like the machines they hook me up to."

"Same here." Bruce replied. "I mean, I'm the one who hooks him up, but it's hard to do calming work with Nick stalking around." He said and scratched his neck. "What about you, Victoria? I thought you were working today?"

"Vee." She quickly snapped and began putting ingredients away. "And honestly I don't think Nick **wants **me in today. I've been complaining- loudly, for days about getting Friday off."

"Does she ever complain quietly?" Steve whispered while her back was to them and Bruce chuckled.

"So, I'm just lounging around for today." Vee came back around and grabbed both her cup and the bloody Mary and headed to the couch in the living room. "What do you guys want to watch?" They both only mumbled words along the lines of nothing in particular and she sighed, sitting down and setting the drinks on the coffee table. "Comedy it is." She said and turned on the television.

Steve and Bruce came over to sit on either side of her on opposite couches. They fell into silence staring at the television, watching stand-up comedy. Victoria was the only one to laugh once in a while. During one joke she was laughing at Bruce had to say, "Not to be that guy again, but I don't think that statistic is right."

Victoria gave a long, heavy sigh as she slowly turned to look at him. "… Well done, Bruce."

"Well," Steve stood up, his beer can now empty. "I'm going to go get some sleep." He said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, Tony is still kicked out so you can take his bed again." Victoria called as he tossed the can into the recycle.

"Oh, I plan to." He grinned and headed off down the hallway.

"Why does Tony owe you money?" Bruce asked after Steve disappeared. "I assume that's the reason why he's banned."

"Not only did I buy Pepper her birthday gift for him last year, but he also broke some of my things before the New York incident." She replied, staring at the television. "Until he pays up he's banned from the Hideout."

The sound of the glass door slid open. Victoria and Bruce looked back to see Natalia jump in in her black suit. She nodded to the two of them. "Dr. Banner, Vee."

"Hey, Nat." Victoria turned back to the television.

Bruce held up his water bottle, still awkward. "Ms. Romanova."

"So, you lied to Fury." She said as she went to sit next to Victoria.

"No, I did not." Victoria grabbed the bloody Mary and offered it to her. "Bloody Mary?" Natalia grabbed it and took a big drink. "When Nick called me I had no clue where Steve and Bruce were. It just so happened that after he hung up on me- which was very rude, they showed up." Natalia continued to down half the drink before setting back down with a satisfied sigh. Bruce and Victoria glanced at each other. "Rough day so far?"

"Rough three days." She corrected and looked around. "Where's the Captain?"

"He's sleeping in Tony's room." Victoria replied, gesturing to the hall. "Where's Clint?"

"He should be on his way-" Natalia stopped short and glanced at Bruce.

Victoria looked over ta him confused. He raised his eyebrows back, not knowing why they were staring. She turned back to Natalia to see her staring at her. She looked back at Bruce. He pursed his lips. "I'll… Just go get another water. Slowly." He gave a quick awkward smile before getting up.

Natalia leaned over, resting her elbows on her knees. "He's should be on his way shortly." She said in a low tone.

Victoria slowly raised an eyebrow at the back of her head. "… Is Nick sending him?"

She nodded. "Fury isn't very trusting when it comes to you, so he's sending him after me to be sure I'm doing my job."

"… And this is bad for Bruce…?" She questioned confused.

Natalia quickly shook her head. "No, I just wanted to talk to you in private about him."

Victoria jutted her lower lip out and nodded. "Okay, sounds… Fine. So…" She shrugged. "What's up?"

She sighed and seemed to huddle to herself more. "Three days ago he…" She shifted and glanced around. "He asked me to go interrogate one of the head Chinese Triad with him."

Victoria's eyebrows went up as she smiled. "…. Well, that's great! I mean, you've always wanted to… Go interrogate one of the leaders of the Chinese Triad with him…"

Natalia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I know, but… For the first time in my life I'm…"

"… Nervous?" She guessed.

Natalia hung her head. "I've been avoiding him for the past three days. Y only response was a mumbled sure and hurried out of the room."

Victoria smiled amused. "Everyone's nervous on a first date. I'm pretty sure you're freaking out Clint in fact."

Natalia raised her head and narrowed her eyes at her. "… Really? How?"

"Bruce!" Victoria called. Bruce came back over with a new water bottle and sat down. "Bruce, how would you feel if you asked a girl out and she just mumbled a sure and then avoided you for three days?"

"I'd feel worried about whether she actually wanted to go out and then assume she didn't but wasn't sure how to say no." He replied without missing a beat and then took a sip.

Victoria stared at him for a moment. It sounded like he personally knew. She then turned to Natalia. "See?" Natalia just sighed and shook her head, staring at the television absently. "Easy, when Clint shows up just ask him when he was planning on going to go interrogate the Chinese guy."

"Sounds romantic." Bruce murmured. Victoria grinned and chuckled while Natalia gave a sharp glare at him. He quickly focused on the television, keeping the bottle to his lips.

Natalia drank her bloody Mary at a slower pace as she joined in watching television. Later there was a knock on the door. Victoria took her cup and put it on the kitchen counter before heading to the door. Once she opened it up her smile dropped. "Oh no."

"Hey, Vee!" Tony Stark greeted cheerfully with his missing smile, eyes hidden by shades. "How's my favorite agent. Hey, is that Hulk and Spiderwoman?" He asked, straining to see as he tried to cleverly step in.

"**Yes**, Tony." Victoria replied, pushing him back out the door.

"What, what are you guys having a party without me?" He asked, talking rushed as usual to throw her off. "What am I not invited anymore?"

"**No**, Tony-"

"No? Iron Man isn't invited? That really hurts, you know, and to think you were my favorite agent. Hurts the metal suit guy, too."

"Too bad!" She snapped. "You can't come in until you pay up!"

"Pay?"

"Yes! Pay-"

"Pay, pay what? You mean those things I accidentally broke which actually wasn't my fault since-"

"Tony-"

"It was only my suit that did it, and on top of that-"

"Tony-!"

"You should actually be thankful for it- that stuff was actually an eyesore though no one else would tell you- so shame on them for not being honest."

"You need to pay for the stuff you broke **and **the gift for Pepper!"

"Pepper! I'm glad you brought her up. I'm actually here because of her." Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose as he continued to talk. He did this whenever he either really wanted something or was trying to avoid something. "You see since my project Clean Slate I destroyed all my Iron Man suits and I kind of told her I wouldn't make more, but the Pirate guy demands an Iron Man in the Avengers so I've been building a new suit in secret, you could say, and with Pepper now being able to burn me alive with her touch I need some place to hide my creation." With that he stepped to the side and showed a bulging cart with a sheet draped over it.

Victoria kept pinching the bridge of her nose. After a good moment of silence she sighed. She then dropped her arm and put her hands on her hips, staring up at him defiantly. "You want to hide your suit here?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." He replied.

"The pay me six-hundred and thirty-two dollars." She said.

His eyebrows went up and he pulled his shades down to stare at her. "Six-hundred and- what happened to the three-hundred and thirty-two dollars?"

"It changed just a little bit since it's been two years since you broke my thinks and a year for Pepper's gift." She replied with a smile. And idea then hit her. "Oh, but you know what?" She pulled out her phone from her pocket. "I happen to have Pepper's number!" She then gasped and aimed the phone at the cart. "What's this? A camera!?"

"Okay, okay, okay." Tony stepped in the way of the phone and searched his pockets. "Do you have a check book and pen?"

Victoria smiled, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "One moment." With that she slammed the door in his face.

Natalia and Bruce looked over as she quickly walked passed. "Is Tony paying you?" Natalia asked.

"And then some!" Victoria called from the hall. She swung into her room to get her purse.

Bruce looked over at Natalia. "I'm pretty sure the Captain is still sleeping in his room."

Natalia just shook her head. "Those two won't stop."

Victoria hurried back to the door with check book and pen in hand. She swung the door open with a wide smile and handed them to Tony. He pushed his shades back up and sighed. "Don't hurt your cheeks." He said and took the items.

"I'm sure if there's any damage then I can pay the medical bill." She continued grinning in satisfaction.

He just shook his head, filled out the check, ripped it out and handed it all back to her. "There. Can I come in now?"

"Of course!" She replied gleefully and moved out of his way. He pulled the cart in behind him and she shut the door. Tony greeted Natalia and Bruce as he pulled the cart o the hall and Victoria went back to the kitchen to clean her cup. "Oh, by the way, Tony!" She called over the running water. "Steve is occupying your room."

It took a moment, but Tony came back out of the hallway. He held his arms out and she looked back. She chuckled. "A year and already you're giving my room out?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "You should've paid up!"

He dropped his arms and frowned. "Now I thought we had something special. Now I have to wake the old man's afternoon nap." He disappeared back down the hall.

Victoria just shook her head and went to drying the cup. "Is anyone hungry?" She asked, only to Bruce and Natalia, but Tony called from the hallway,

"Cheeseburger is fine! Or a T-bone steak, whichever."

Victoria sighed and looked back at Natalia and Bruce. "I could eat." Bruce replied.

"I can only eat a little." Natalia replied.

Victoria chuckled and went to the fridge. "Yeah, butterflies make it hard to eat." She rummaged through the things inside, eventually deciding on taking out milk and butter. She then got out a large pot and four boxes of macaroni and cheese. "Hope no one minds something simple." She called out, filling the pot with water.

After Victoria got things situated she headed back to the couch. "Happy Grandparent's Day!" They could hear Tony shout.

"S-Stark..!?"

"Morning sunshine, sorry if this is annoying."

"OW! Turn that off! What are you doing here!?"

"Paid off my debt to get in! I see you've missed me what with sleeping in **my **bed and all."

"Wait-what are you doing!?"

"Cheese! Man, get this on the internet and the fangirls will go wild."

"The what!? Tony!"

"Just a bit of fan service. Now, I need this all moved, including you, to set up my new toy. Thank you!"

Bruce, Natalia and Victoria stared at the hallway, waiting for Steve to come out from around the corner. Soon enough he came out looking annoyed with a bed head. "I thought he was banned?"

Victoria shrugged. "He paid up! Sorry, buddy." Steve only sighed and sat on the couch opposite Bruce. "Hey, at least you have your _year_ of victory."

"Nice while it lasted." He murmured.

Victoria openly laughed and shook her head. They continued watching television for a bit before Victoria went to the pot of boiling water and poured in the for boxes of noodles. As she tended to the food the glass door slid open again. Everyone glanced over to see Clint in his Hawkeye get up. "Hey, Clint!" Victoria greeted.

He smiled and nodded to her. "Hey, Vee." He looked over and nodded greetings to Bruce and Steve. "Hey, Natalia." He swallowed and was visibly uneasy.

"Hey." She said and nodded her head back nonchalantly before turning back to the television.

Victoria stifled a laugh, knowing she was playing cool. Clint sighed. "Well, I see you lied to Fury."

She rolled her eyes. "Steve and Bruce showed up **after **Nick called." She replied. "And this isn't the Safehouse anymore. Just the Hideout."

He inclined his head. "Right, of course. I'm sure Nick would understand."

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked.

He hesitated. "… A beer would be wonderful." She grinned and fetched one from the fridge. He caught it and then joined Natalia on the couch. There was silence as they watched the television.

Victoria leaned against the counter, staying close to the food, and stared at Natalia's head intently. She could trust that with her skills that she could sense Victoria drilling holes in the back of her head. Finally Natalia asked, "So, when were we going to go interrogate the Chinese Triad leader?"

Clint seemed to almost choke on his beer. "Uh… Uh- well, as soon as we can ideally. I could tonight, but whenever you're available…"

"No, I'm free tonight." She then stared transfixed on the television.

It was silent again until Victoria finally cracked and started laughing. Natalia was quickly to glare back at her. Bruce started chuckling as well and then Steve joined in. Clint glanced at Natalia and then back at Victoria confused. "Hey!" Tony came back from the hallway. "What's going on? You!" He pointed at Victoria. "What are you making?"

"Macaroni and cheese." She replied.

"So, you're back in the circle of trust?" Clint questioned.

"Yes I am." He replied and took a seat next to Steve. She pulled out his phone, messed with it, and said, "Check out what I'm putting on Tumblr." He tossed it to Clint. Natalia and Bruce leaned over to see. Tony grinned at Steve as he stared back at him annoyed.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Let's just say it belongs in Tumblr." Natalia replied as Clint threw back the phone.

She caught it and stared at the picture. It was obvious they were in a bed and… Victoria busted out laughing. "Oh my god!" She shouted and threw it back at Tony. "Post it! Post it now!" She laughed and wiped away the tears that were building.

"On it!" Tony called as he frowned ta his phone, messing with it.

Victoria finished up the macaroni and cheese. "Food's ready!" She called and served herself an average sized bowl. Everyone got up and served themselves a bowl, Steve and Hulk taking about a second pot full. Everyone then went back to the couches and sat down, Victoria next to Bruce now. They ate and continued watching Comedy Central.

"Oh, man, I love South Park." Tony said before taking a bite.

No one responded. As they watched only Victoria and Tony were to laugh once in a while at the show. After a bit Bruce said, "Even with all the gamma radiation I have I… I think I'm getting worse cancer from this."

"We all are." Natalia replied.

"It's funny." Victoria snapped. "I'd like to see Thor's reaction to this."

"Where is goldilocks, anyways?" Tony asked. "I made one of those meme things with his face."

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

Tony held his bowl in one hand and messed with his phone. "You know what L'oréal hair product?" he asked.

"Yeah?" He tossed the phone to her and she caught it. The picture was of Thor's serious face with flowing blonde hair next to him. Text next to his face read Thoréal. She laughed and showed it to the others. "Is this viral yet?" She asked and tossed it back to him.

"It's been viral for a week. I'm sure the world has seen it." He replied and tucked his phone away. "Haven't seen much of the guy though."

"He's around." Clint replied.

They fell silent again as they watched television and finished their food. Together everyone got up and placed the bowls in the sink. Victoria remained in the kitchen, filling the sink with water as she prepared to hand wash the dishes. Once everyone else was seated again she rolled up her jacket sleeves. There was then a knock on the door. Everyone froze and glanced at each other. They looked back at Victoria and she pressed a finger to her lips. Wordlessly she went over to the door and peered through the peep hole. She sighed with relief. "It's just Thor!" She called back and they all sighed as well. She swung the door open to meet the man cladded in his usual armor with a broad smile. "Thor!"

"Vee!" He grinned back. "I'm glad you are home."

"Come on in!" She said and turned around, moving out of the way. "Just close the door behind you."

"Hey, is my favorite blonde here?" Tony asked as they all looked back at them.

Thor flanked Victoria with a half forced grin. The mood shifted a bit as all the faces fell. It was silent and Victoria frowned. She looked up at Thor to see him forcing the grin still, his brows furrowed up worried. She suddenly felt a chill and whirled around. Loki met her eyes and he smiled. "Hel-" He was cut off by a swift punch in the face.

Victoria quickly socked him in the gut, slid her foot behind his legs and elbowed him in the chest, tripping him over her leg, and then finished slamming him to the ground with another punch in the stomach. "Vee!" Thor exclaimed as everyone jumped to their feet.

Victoria pinned Loki to the ground and pressed her fist to his throat. He coughed, but then smiled up at her. "I see you're feisty as ever, Victoria."

"That's Agent Freeman to you, bastard." She hissed.

"Vee, please." Thor hovered over them, his hands ready to grab her. "He is my brother. He is an ally."

"Vee, he's right." Natalia said.

Victoria glared for a moment, but got off. She stalked back to the kitchen to do dishes as Thor helped Loki up. Uneasily everyone sat back down as he dusted himself off. "I'm sorry for that." Thor said hushed to his brother.

"I thought you said she would be friendly." Loki murmured back, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Well, I said she **could **be friendly." He corrected.

"Okay, you know what?" Victoria dropped a bowl in the water and grabbed a hand towel. "Screw you!" She shouted and marched over to Loki, drying her hands with ferocity. "You **destroyed **my penthouse you jackass!"

"Most of New York as well, Vee." Bruce added and she glared. He shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, I'm sure he gets that all the time…" Everyone was staring at him. He cleared his throat and stared back at the television with a new interest.

"To be technically accurate it was the giant flying Chitauri that crashed into the building with your penthouse-" He was cut off with a slap in the face. He blinked and then smiled begrudgingly. "Right."

"Vee, I beg you." Thor stepped between Loki and Victoria. "If it were not for Loki then the Dark Elves would have doomed the Nine Realms and I would not be here today."

"Yeah, yeah." She hurriedly waved him off. "Jane told me all about it over the phone after the news reported Greenwich."

Thor nodded, though uneasily. "I was hoping his deeds and being one of the Avengers he would be-"

"A part of the _Avengers_!?" She shouted. She shifted to go around Thor at Loki, but Thor was quick to block her. Loki folded his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels. He smiled at the others that stared. They gave awkward smiles back before quickly staring at the television. "How long has he been working for S.H.I.E.L.D.? One week? Two?"

"Close, but actually," Loki leaned around Thor. "For about three months now." She glared at him and he disappeared behind Thor again.

"I was hoping," Thor continued, gaining her attention. "That he would be welcome here."

There was a silence. Victoria glared Thor down. Though he knew she wouldn't harm him, or harm him much at all, he still was uneasy. "… Why."

"Well…" He sighed as everyone stared at him. "I… I have a date with Jane tonight. And I cannot leave Loki alone at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. Nick Fury would terrorize hi to no end and I wish to help my brother."

"He **should **be terrorized alive!" She shouted. "Who cares what he did to save the Nine Realms. I bet he hardly did anything! He wasn't anywhere in Greenwich for proof of that." Thor immediately shifted uneasily, avoiding her stare. The others became awkward as well and glanced at Loki. He crossed his arms and stared distantly at the floor, any amusement gone. "You know what; I should just call Nick right now." She said as she fished out her phone.

Collectively everyone aside from Loki made eye contact with each other. If she called Nick now then the Hideout would be ruined and… Together they jumped up and shouted: "NO!"

Victoria jumped slightly and stared at them all wide eyed. "I vote we give the Grinch a chance." Tony said. "Hm?" He looked around at everyone. Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"I agree." Bruce spoke up, all eyes on him. "I mean… Wore comes to worse I have an anger management toy."

"Oh!" Tony touched his nose with one finger and with the other pointed at Bruce then Loki. "I believe that's what the internet calls an OTP. Wait- no, UST?" Natalia tilted her head as she and Clint stared at him confused. He shrugged. "Pepper's been busy being CEO and I get bored. Fanfiction can be scary place sometimes. Gets in your head." He shook with a shudder.

"Anyways," Steve cut in. "I agree. He should be given a chance."

Thor looked at Victoria hopefully, eyebrows high. She stared around at everyone. "I'm putting the phone away." She said and slipped it in her pocket. Sighs passed through the room and she rolled her eyes.

Thor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Vee." He nodded thanks to everyone else. "Now," He summoned on his red cape and helmet. "I'm ready for my date."

Victoria couldn't help but bark a laugh. "Um, no."

He looked confused. "What's wrong with this?" He asked.

"You look ridiculous and you'll draw attention." She said and shoo'd him away. "Go to your room and change into normal clothes."

Thor frowned a bit, but awkwardly moved around his brother down the hall. Everyone was silent again. "Loki, buddy." Tony came around the couch and faced his phone at him. "Pose with a serious face. Look like you're glaring at someone defying to kneel to you." Victoria glared lazily as Loki complied and Tony took the picture.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She asked, suddenly exhausted.

"Making a new hair product meme!" He replied happily. "Maybe the companies will like it so much they'll pay me."

"Like you need more money." She said as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Here," Tony waved Loki closer and showed him the peace sign. "Put these shades on and do this."

Loki took the shades and narrowed his eyes at him with a smirk. "What exactly are you doing?"

Tony shrugged. "Just something for the fans." He replied and aimed his phone. "Come on, loosen up. Don't smile though." Loki shook his head, but complied. Tony took the picture and snagged his sunglasses back. "Nice! Very nice, this will be a hit." He headed back to his seat as Loki remained standing. Tony was quick to include him, waving him over. "Come on! Sit by your green buddy." He said.

Victoria continued to stare at Loki as she did the dishes. Loki glanced at her and then smiled at Bruce. Bruce smiled back and bumped up his glassed. "The other guy isn't on the verge of coming out." He promised.

"I suppose I should trust you because you're a doctor." He said as he went over to sit by him.

"Hey, you do have a Jackal and Hyde thing going on." Tony said. "Have I made a joke about that yet?"

"I wouldn't remember." Bruce made a tight lip smile.

"Huh. Can I call the big guy Hyde?" He asked.

"You can try it out when you next see him." He replied. Tony pursed his lips, thinking about it.

Clint then turned to Natalia. "So… Is there anything you want to do before we go after the Chinese Triad leader?" He asked.

She shook her head no then replied, "Unless you have anything in mind."

"Oh!" Tony aimed his phone at them. "**This **is an OTP." Natalia was swift in kicked the phone out of his hand and set it flying. Tony just sat back and waited, then listened to it hit the ground. He then stared at her through the shades. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"I'm a bit happier." She replied with a smile before standing up.

"Are you two leaving now?" Steve asked.

"Well," Clint shrugged. "The Chinese Triad is important." He turned to Loki. "Not that you just so happen to show up and we need to leave."

Loki smiled. "Of course. Just that you want to." Clint and Natalia hesitated. Loki couldn't help by chuckle and waved them off. "I'm flattered you're concerned for offending me."

"Right." Natalia nodded and then she and Clint headed for the door. "Vee, you have my number." She said as they went through the sliding glass door.

Victoria waved them off. "Yep." They both then jumped over the edge of the building. She dried off the last of the dishes just as Thor came back out. He wore baggy jeans with a logo'd white tee shirt, leather jacket and baseball cap. She scrunched her nose up. "No."

"No?" He looked down at himself. "Jane told me there were not set garments for dates."

"Well, _kinda_." She replied as she approached him.

Tony and Steve looked back over at him. Thor held his arms out and faced them. "Is this a no?" Tony only grinned and laughed as he turned back around.

Steve shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong."

"Hey," Victoria snapped her fingers and gained Thor's attention. "This is what you're going to wear." She took off his baseball cap. "No hats. Lose the leather. You know that red plaid button down shirt you have?" Thor was going to nod, but he hesitated. "Bunch of red and white stripes with buttons that snap on." He grinned and then nodded. "Wear that over a plain white shirt, okay? Nothing on it. And wear better fitting jeans."

Thor nodded with a grin. "Very well!" He hurried back down the hallway.

Victoria crossed her arms and waited. Tony glanced back at her and raised his hand up. "Vee, would you be a dear and get my phone for me?"

She smirked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't make a voice command application that made your phone come to you?"

"Didn't I just use it?" He asked around. Loki openly chuckled in amusement as Bruce and Steve adamantly avoided Victoria's gaze. Victoria thought for a moment. She then went and retrieved the phone. "Thank you." She then went over to the sliding glass door, opened it, and chucked it as hard as she could. Tony stared at her as she walked back.

She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Damn, it malfunctioned. That's pretty common for you, isn't it?"

Steve then openly chuckled. "**That **was funny."

Tony stared at him and then back at Victoria. "I'm telling on you to Pepper."

"Oh?" She tilted her head. "And who is hiding their new Iron Man suit in whose penthouse."

"**That **is blackmailing."

"**This **is what you get for not paying me for two years and then suddenly acting like you run the place."

"Oh I wasn't acting."

She grinned, but shook her head. "Oh, Tony. I wonder what would happen to you if I kicked your ass off this building without your little suit to help save you." She slowly stalked over to him. "Falling from thirty levels at terminal velocity; would we hear you scream or would he sound be sucked out of you? I haven't seen someone's body explode from impact yet." She grinned over him.

Tony pursed his lips, staring up at her. "You know… I think I'm starting to see some of that Fury guy in you. You know, in the eyes." He gestured to them. "That little crazy bit."

"I am ready!" Thor announced as he came back out.

Victoria stood upright and narrowed her eyes at him. He dressed as she said to and she nodded. "You are ready. But where's Mjölnir?" She asked.

"I left it on the windowsill as you asked." He replied with a grin. "And I left the window open as well."

She nodded satisfied. "Hurry off to your lady then."

"I will!" He grinned at the others. "Farewell! Enjoy yourself, brother!"

Loki smiled back. "I'm sure I will."

Happy as can be Thor hurried off out the door. The atmosphere seemed to change after the door closed. Loki smiled at everyone and everyone smiled back, aside from Victoria. With Thor around there was a sense of security over Loki, but now that he was gone Loki was loose. Without his brother who knows what mischief he'd do. And everyone was on the same page.

Tony stood up first. "Well, I should head out before Pepper starts breathing fire." He said as he headed for the door. "That and I have to go salvage my phone if someone hasn't taken it yet."

Bruce just so happened to look at his watched as well. "Shoot. You know who else is going to breathe fire?" He asked Steve.

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "I suppose we've been gone for a bit too long." Both of them stood up. "Thanks, Vee." He pat her shoulder.

Bruce nodded and gave an awkward wave. "See you later, Vee."

"Yeah, bye." She replied flatly as they left.

The door shut and it was only Loki and Victoria. She turned to him. He smiled. "Would you like an excuse to leave as well?"

"Oh no." She went over to a couch and sat down. "No way in hell am I leaving you alone."

"Lovely." He sat back and stared at the television. Victoria continued to stare at him with suspicion. After a few moments he turned back to look at her. "So, Agent Freeman."

Victoria scrunched her nose up. "Ugh. Never mind, don't call me that. Reminds me a bit too much of Nick."

He inclined his head. "Very well, Victoria."

She recoiled with disgust. "Ew, now you just sound like my dad." She waved him off. "Just call me Vee."

He sighed. "All right, _Vee_." He eyed her up and down. "So, how about we have one of those chats to pass time."

She eyed him back. "Well what do you want to chat about?"

"You know, I am quite curious about your relationship with that Nick Fury fellow." He said and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "He seems a little rough around the edges and yet you're able to act so casual."

She frowned at him. Loki seemed to be constantly smiling, and yet his smile made him seem like he was up to something. She couldn't tell if he was up to anything now, so she remained vague. "We're relatives actually."

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, eyeing her pale skin. "Oh?"

"Distant." She clarified. "Very distant." He smirked and leaned back again. She sighed and looked around the room. What could she talk about with him? She eyed his get up. "So is that just casual wear for you?"

"Should I be wearing something else?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but you could down grade a little. You make me feel like crap in my non-brand clothes."

In a way he complied. He held his hands up and a green light went over his body, changing his usual armor to a loose green cotton shirt and same material black pants. His feet were bare and his hair was less styled, still slicked back but a bit more loosely. "Is this to your liking?"

She only shrugged again. "It's better. Is that what you're actually wearing or is that an illusion?"

"This would be what I'm actually wearing." He replied.

She pursed her lips and nodded. Now what? Victoria stood up and asked, "Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"

"Not terribly." He replied.

"I'll just order Chinese." She said headed back to the kitchen. As she called the restaurant she opened her fridge and looked around. What would Loki of Asgard like to drink? Wine? Blood of his victims? Well, she was fresh out of blood, so she grabbed a cheap bottle of already opened wine. After placing the order she hung up the phone, grabbed a couple of glasses and headed back to the living room. "All right," She said, setting the glasses down and pouring the wine. "So here's what we're going to do. We're going to drink, eat the food when it gets here, and spend our time watching stand-up comedy and you're going to laugh with me because I'm tired of being the only one with any sort of humor. And **no **funny business."

Loki chuckled and grabbed his glass of wine. "As you wish."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Victoria doubled over laughing, tears forming in her eyes. Loki raised an eyebrow at her looking amused. It was dark out, half eaten Chinese food was spread out over the coffee table along with three bottles of wine, and Victoria downed another glass. She giggled as bit as she set her glass back on the table. "Oh god I love this guy!" She wiped her eyes.

"He is humorous." Loki admitted as he set his glass down as well. "His joke reminded of what happened to Thor when we were children."

"Oh, I gotta hear this." She grinned and tucked her legs under her. Loki opened his mouth, but she waved her arms frantically, "Wait wait wait wait- lemme guess! You disguised him as that Sif person!"

"No actually." He replied. "I knocked him out and genuinely dressed him as a girl. I even braided his blonde hair. Our mother said he was adorable in a red dress."

Victoria cracked up laughing again. "Oh man I wish you had some pictures or something. Jane would get a kick!" She poured herself another glass. "So, speaking of them, what happened with the whole Aether and Dark Elf incident?" She asked and sat back with her wine. "I get what happened with **them**, they were plastered over the news. But where the hell were you?" She took a drink. "I mean you weren't exactly mentioned at all when they attacked Asgard."

Loki was silent for a long moment, staring down at the ground. Victoria sobered a little as the silence continued. Her brows furrowed a bit, and then he finally spoke. "Well, I was taken back to Asgard to die by Odin's hand. But my mother managed to get some compassion or some such ridiculousness out of him and I was only placed in the dungeons for life." Victoria watched curiously as he quickly grabbed his glass and took a drink. He sighed and stared down at his drink. "I was trapped in a cell when those Asgardians allowed themselves to get caught by surprise. A Kursed Dark Elf snuck his way into the prison and released the prisoners aside from me… Everyone was so busy keeping the prison contained…" He glared at his drink. Victoria glanced down at his hand, seeing his grip tighten on it. "… Thor's Midgardian maiden had the Aether and she was back in the palace. It was so obvious that it was a distraction. She was with my mother…" His eyes grew distant. "My mother was brave and very powerful with a blade. But in order to keep the Aether and Thor's beloved safe she- she died." Victoria's eyebrows went up in surprise. Somehow Thor was able to avoid telling her that bit of information. She remained silent, giving Loki a moment as he hung his head, his hand shaking a little. "… I was sitting, reading a book she had given me to keep me comfortable, when a guard told me. Since I was still prisoner I was unable to attend her funeral."

"What happened in the Dark World?" She asked. She was worried about him acting out and breaking her shit, since she knew he wouldn't have money like Tony, but she also wanted to help him move past the memory. It was actually sad and she was feeling bad. She hated her mood being ruined.

"There I was able to use my higher intellect skills and form a plan, faking my betrayal. I happened to save both their lives in the process." He added, looking smug.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but why didn't you show up in Greenwich?" She took a drink.

He sighed and rolled his eyes in return. "I just happened to get severely wounded and almost died."

Victoria choked on her wine and coughed. She then stared at him bizarrely. "You just happened to almost **die**? Well- what the hell happened? How did you survive?"

"Well, my actual birth parents were Jötunn you know." His smile was obviously fake and full of bitterness. "I reverted to my ice giant state and managed to freeze the wound, stopping blood from coming out. I managed to return to Asgard to meet with Thor, and with his help we were able to persuade Odin in letting us remain here on Midgard as long as Thor continues to protect all the Nine Realms." He drank.

Victoria was silent for a long moment, staring at the Chinese food on the table. There wasn't much talking after that. Loki seemed too deep in memories to want to talk. Victoria opted for cleaning everything up. "Hope you don't mind the couch." She said as she dumped the paper plates into the trash. "If anyone found out you slept in their bed I'd get shot. And I don't think you want to be in Thor's bed."

He smiled at her. "The couch sounds much cleaner."

She chuckled and tossed the wine bottles in the recycle. She then went to the hallway closet and pulled out some blankets and pillows. Back in the living room she tossed them on a couch. "Sleep easy." She gave a tight smile and hurried back to her room. Victoria closed her bedroom door with a sigh and a feeling of guilt. As she undressed she mulled over the decision of leaving Loki on the couch. She went to the bathroom and got things ready for a shower. Thor was a nice guy and he only brought Loki here to help him. He figured he would be accepted. She sighed and peered in the mirror at her face. Every one of the Avengers had their own room aside from Loki. He's been around for three months he said? She sighed and leaned against the counter. Man, with his story of his mom dying and all that she started to feel **really **bad. "He's probably thinking about it while he's out there alone, being an outcast even hen no one's aroun-aaagh!" She scrambled her hair in frustration. Guilt consumed her.

Loki sighed through his nose as he stared up at the ceiling, one arm behind his head. He heard a door open and he glanced over to see Victoria in her thick robe. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Forget something?"

She pointed at him. "Don't talk." She then gestured him over with her finger. "Follow."

She waited until he stood up. He looked confused as he followed her back to her bedroom. She impatiently waved him in and then shut the door behind them. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Is there something you want from me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to sleep with you." She snapped, heading over to her bed. "We're just going to sleep beside each other." She arranged a couple pillows into a wall down the middle.

Loki chuckled. "When I first arrived you were about to kill me. Why the sudden generous hospitality?"

"I said no talk!" She waved him away furiously. "Just- go lay down, no funny business, I'm going to take a shower."

Loki folded his arms behind his back and sighed. "Victoria-"

"Vee!"

"_Vee_, I'd rather like to know the sudden change for my own safety." He smiled a little. "I understand your hate for me; and I know people aren't nice to people they hate unless they have a plan."

Victoria sighed and pushed her hair back. "I just…" She sighed again and threw her hands up. "Thor is my friend and a good guy. You are his brother and he cares about you. He brought you here because he expected you to be accepted and welcomed like everyone else, and I just don't want to be a jackass because I feel bad-"

"So this is for Thor." He clarified.

"No!" She rubbed her face in frustration. "I didn't mean it like that- I mean… I mean that I'm going to try and not hate you and accept you and the first step is having you not sleep on the couch because that's unfair."

He waged a finger at her with a tight smile. "It still sounds like a favor to Thor."

"Ugh!" She marched over to him and grabbed his finger with a dangerous grip. "Wag that at me again and I'm breaking it off!" She glared up at him. "Listen, Loki, do you want me to hate you and for you to be out casted by me?"

He frowned. "No, I don't." He sounded and appeared honest, but she didn't let that faze her.

"Then listen and more importantly **understand.**" She released his finger. "I am doing this because I know Thor would greatly appreciate it. Yes, it's for him, but it's for you, too, and me as well. Since you're one of the Avengers I am putting **effort **to accept you and make you feel welcome."

"And how is this for you?" He asked with an annoyed smirk.

"If you try to betray us then I'm close enough to kill you." She replied.

He narrowed his eyes, but then his smirk was genuine. Slightly annoyed she went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Loki looked around the room and heard the water turn on. There was a television in front of the bed, a large desk with a computer… He walked over to it and looked around, seeing files regarding S.H.I.E.L.D.. Continuing to inspect the room he went over to the closet, opening the door. It was walk in so he turned on the light and snooped around a little. There were plenty of clothes in a variety of colors. Staring up at the shelf there was only a box. Curious he brought it down, held in one hand and opened it up. First thing he saw was a diploma from a Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It sat on top of a folded up suit. Finding it uninteresting he put it away. He went back out to the bedroom and wandered over to the dresser. He opened it up, seeing panties, and promptly shut it again. He figured he should just get into bed after that and got comfortable.

Sometime later Victoria came back out and Loki glanced over at the sudden light. Her hair was matted down wet and she stood in a large sweatshirt, not appearing to wear anything underneath. He raised an eyebrow. She glared back and lifted her sweatshirt a little, showing shorts underneath. "I **have **pants on." She snapped and turned the light off.

Loki smirked as she got into bed. "I must say you look better in your S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform."

"Oh shut up." She grumbled.

He chuckled. "I jest. You look very fetching without pants on."

"I **have **pants on!" She hissed.

"You mean that cloth that doesn't even reach your mid-thigh?" She promptly smacked his face with a huff.

Thoroughly annoyed and face on fire she turned onto her side facing away from him. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes again to stare at her clock and saw only five minutes past. **Only **five minutes? She felt like she was lying there for an hour. She shifted and lay on her back. Staring at the ceiling she felt wide awake. "Something tells me this arrangement is too uncomfortable for you to sleep." Loki said. She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. The idea of him sleeping with her in her bed was to make him feel welcomed and a little accepted, yet for some reason she got the feeling that that wouldn't be enough. She puffed her cheeks out. Of **course **that wasn't enough. Some things require more effort. Let's see; he's adopted and his favorite foster parent died…

She turned on her side to face him and propped her head up with her hand. Loki looked over at her. "So, Nick Fury is my nephew." She said. Loki only narrowed his eyes confused. She shrugged. "Put a few "greats" and a "grand" in there. I have no idea how distant we are, I don't care to count, but I'm his great etc. grand aunt."

Loki stared at her confused for a long moment. "Were you an ice cube like that patriot friend of yours?"

She sighed and moved the pillow between them out of the way. "No, actually, I'm a mutant." She replied. "One of my mutant abilities is that I age very, **very **slowly."

Victoria sat upright and Loki did as well, staring at her with a curiosity and interest. "What exactly is a mutant?" He asked. "Are they common? Are they all like you?"

"No." She pushed her half dried hair back and sat against the backboard, staring at him. "I'll tell you now that, as of yet, mutants are not important to you, so I'm not going to go into too much detail. Midgardians are human, right? Well, a **lot** of humans have an extra gene called the mutant gene which basically gives humans a **huge **variety of powers such as telepathy or being a hairy blue beast or running through walls and absorbing cosmic energy, or just being able to shoot laser beams out of their eyes." Loki started to look suspicious, but she held a serious look. "I'm not lying, Loki. I'm one of these mutants. There are a bunch of them, but we're still a minority compared to regular humans."

"What exactly is your super power?" He asked with a hint of skepticism.

She smirked. "I'm not going to tell you. Maybe one day you'll see it if we're ever in battle together."

"So you tell me you're a mutant, but don't tell me your mutant abilities, and you tell me that Fury is your nephew. Why?" He asked with a smile.

"So the story I'm about to tell you makes a bit more sense." She replied. Victoria took a breath. "All right… So, once upon a time a very long time ago, I was born to my birth parents. My mutant ability was dormant for a long time. One day, though, I was a child throwing a temper tantrum. My mother was trying to calm me down, but I was a child. I wouldn't listen. And in my anger my ability happened to activate…" She swallowed. "I didn't **mean **to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her, but it happened. There was a lot of blood… She screamed, I screamed… My father ran into the room and… Saw my mutant ability **knowing **what I was and he disappeared. My mother was staring at me terrified and screaming. I was just a child; I didn't understand why she was looking at me like that at the time, so I just screamed with her. I wasn't fully aware of the situation, but I knew she was hurt and I was scared. My father came back with a shotgun." She aimed an invisible shotgun at Loki's chest and mimicked a shotgun noise as she pulled the trigger. She then thumped her chest with her fist. "Shot me square in the chest and knocked me off my feet.

I laid there stunned, overwhelmed by the pain. Thing was, as I lay there, I thought I would die from lack of oxygen." She chuckled. "I have no idea what my parents were doing when I was struggling to breathe. The voices were muffled in my head. Eventually my fast healing factor pushed the bullets out and closed up the wound. I was able to breathe, but I was still dazed. Slowly I sat up and I saw my mother crying, my father tending to her with his back to me. I called out something- maybe mom, I'm not sure, but I got her attention. One thing I remember being heard… When she saw me she was terrified. She screamed 'Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!' My father quickly got the shotgun again." She tapped her knuckle to her forehead. "Blasted me in the head. I was down again and for a lot longer. I'm pretty sure I blacked out. I remember that, the next moment, my parents were missing. My head was fine; I was physically okay. I was still in a daze as to what the hell happened, but I managed to leave the house.

I wandered for a long time. I ended up fainting on the side of the road. I next woke up in a bed. An old man came in and it turned out he owned the orphanage I was then staying in. I explained my story to him and after a while he decided to adopt me. I never asked, but I assumed it was because he knew I was a mutant. He was a nice old guy. He had a wife, too, but she was really ill so I couldn't talk to her much. I stayed there for a few years playing with other orphans. Then there was some sort of monster-alert, I _think_. It was a long time ago and I was young, but I knew they were looking for me- or at least other people like me. The men that raided the orphanage killed everyone with guns. I was the only mutant- I think, so I was able to survive. I was left to wander again. I was quickly adopted again by… Less friendly people. They tried to abuse me, but I was quick to figure out how to use my mutant ability. Eventually they started using me to hurt other people to get their way. It… It took too long for me to stand up to them, but needed time. Once I was old enough to know I could work I killed them and went off on my own."

Victoria made a weak smile. Loki stared at her for a long moment in mild surprise. "I suppose you told me all of this so I wouldn't feel too bad about my predicament."

Her face fell to exasperation. "Oh come on. Do **not **tell me that didn't make you feel any better."

That made him grin and chuckle. "Thank you for telling me some of your story."

She shrugged. "Well, since I know all about you it's only fair you know about me."

Loki smirked a little, staring at her. She gave a curt good night as she quickly laid back down, her back to him. He sighed silently as he stared at the back of her head. He wouldn't assume that about her past. The image he was building of her was shattered, but it wasn't too bad. She was more real to him, and now she was putting effort in caring for him. The idea before was far-fetched, but it happened. He then scowled. Seemed Thor was actually right and he was wrong. He had mixed feelings about that, but he lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning Victoria woke with a lion's yawn and a big stretch. Her eyes flew open, remembering Loki was in the bed, and quickly looked over. He was missing. She whipped her head around the room, seeing the bathroom door and bedroom door open. "I guess he left." She yawned.

Quickly she rolled out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled off her sweatshirt and dropped it to the floor, her chest bare. Thankfully her back was to the door, for Loki silently came in, disguised in his usual armor. He stopped short, staring at her back with immediate interest. He then grew a wicked smirk and crossed his arms leaning against the doorway. "My, don't you look ravishing with barely any clothes on."

Victoria yelped and whirled around, holding a random shirt to her cheat. "Oh my god, Loki!" She shouted, her eyes wide and furious.

He was greatly satisfied by that. "Well it's about time someone accepted me as their god."

"**Get out!**" She shouted and kicked her sweatshirt at him.

He stared flatly as it fell quite a distance from him. He stared down at it and cocked an eyebrow. "Deadly. I'm just here to tell you that while you slept in Thor came back and we're now leaving."

"**GET THE HELL OUT!**" She screamed.

He gave her a smirk before closing the door. He laughed as he walked over to his brother by the front door. Thor on the other hand was looking concerned. "Is she all right?" He asked.

"Oh she's _fine_." He assured, still amused as he went out the door.

"Well how was your time?" Thor asked as he quickly followed him. "Was she kind? Did you get to know her?"

Loki sighed and shook his head, looking away from him. "I don't understand why you care so much."

Thor only grinned. "I wish my brother to find the same happiness I have!" He replied with a hard slap on his back, causing him to jerk forward. Loki eyed him annoyed, but he only laughed. "Was she as you imagined?"

Loki shook his head. "No, she was much different. But… It wasn't bad. She is intriguing."

"Wonderful!" Thor practically shouted as they entered the elevator. "So you two are friends now?"

Loki chuckled at his brother. "Hardly. Far from it in fact. We merely know a little bit more about each other."

"Jane told me that is a wonderful way to start off!" Thor said happily. "I'm sure with more time together she will grow fond of you."

Loki sighed, watching the numbers go down. "Hopefully."

* * *

Victoria sat at her desk typing on the computer, a file from S.H.I.E.L.D. open beside her. "You know," She said to herself. "I **was **planning on having this just be a one-shot, but I'm tempted to write more, even though I don't know what." She finished typing and spun around on the chair, facing you. "What do you think? Should I write more?"


	2. Cthulhu Report: File 1

There was a massive man-made fire out in the desert. Naked dark skinned people colored each other with white paints, shouting and chanting out into the night. Some danced around their fire, waving around smoking, wooden staves with abnormal cyphers carved in them. On a high stone slab facing the fire was a wooden statue under a foot high. It represented a monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind. The creature was a somewhat swollen stoutness, and squatted evilly on a rectangular block covered with the same undecipherable characters on the wooden staves. The tips of the wings touched the back edge of the block, the seat occupied the center, while the long, curved claws of the doubled-up, crouching hind legs gripped the front edge and extended a quarter of the way down toward the bottom of the pedestal. The cephalopod head was bent forward, so that the ends of the facial feelers brushed the backs of huge fore paws which clasped the croucher's elevated knees.

The moon was high and the tribesmen began chanting out of synch as they gathered around the statue on the stone. The chanting grew louder, stronger, forming together into a terrible harmony, and they all sunk to their knees, bowing to the wooden monster.

"_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._"

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tennessee. The crops of wheat swayed in a soft breeze under the clear blue sky. The grain was golden and ripe, ready to be harvested. Abruptly the peace of the scene was shattered by a column of bright light with the colors of the rainbow sparking inside. The phenomenon only lasted a few seconds before it disappeared. A perfect circle was burned into the field, leaving an intricate pattern on the ground and two beings; Thor and Loki.

They both looked around, dressed in their casual armor. "This doesn't appear to be a city." Loki said.

"It's… It's all right." Thor assured, motioning with one hand to calm down. "I don't believe we are too far."

"Well," Loki smiled at Thor just a little. "Shall we begin walking in a random direction? Find a road and hitch a ride?"

Thor only chuckled. "I think if any rider were to spot you they would run you over."

Loki sighed and folded his arms behind his back, continuing to look around. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"We wait." He replied, crossing his arms. Loki raised an eyebrow, not liking the idea, but Thor only smiled. "The S.H.I.E.L.D. Base has advanced technology. I'm sure they know where we are. They should be on their way as we speak!"

"I'm glad you're so happy about that." Loki grumbled and turned away from him. "I'm sure they will be more than pleased to see **you**."

Thor's smile faltered. "Loki… I will protect you and explain everything to them." He said as he approached him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance back. "You are my brother and they will understand."

That make Loki chuckle with a grin. "Oh, Thor." He shook his head. "You've always been optimistic, haven't you?"

Thor only smiled back. "Call me brother." He slapped his back, causing him to jerk forward. "Now just you wait!" He said as he strolled around the burned circle they made. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here shortly. And the sooner we can explain our situation."

* * *

High in the sky, hidden by the cloaking device on the bottom, flew the massive S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. Agents were all around, off to do jobs or doing jobs. Walking down a hall towards the monitoring center were Black Widow in her custom black body suit and with her Victoria Freeman in her custom green body suit.

Black Widow eyed her as she took a drink of coffee. "Is that your third cup?" She asked.

Victoria gave a satisfied sigh from the coffee. "Fourth." She replied. "I was up watching Game of Thrones last night. Have you seen that?" She asked, suddenly animated.

"I don't really watch television." Black Widow replied. "I'm usually here. Doing some of **your **work." She looked at her pointedly.

Victoria remained oblivious. "Oh it's amazing; you need to watch it. The guy that made it wasn't afraid to kill off characters that you like. They have dragons and zombies called white walkers and- oh, man, it's **so **well done!"

"I work with a super human that was frozen, a billionaire playboy philanthropist in a fighting machine, a mutant, and a doctor who transforms into a green monster." She looked at her flatly. "I don't need to fill my head with fictional things."

Victoria gave her a confused look. "Fictional? Dragons and zombies are real."

Black Widow shook her head. "Vee, neither of them is possible in reality."

"There are **Nine Realms **out there!" Victoria shouted, pointing at the ceiling. Agents passing by glanced over at them. "Don't you tell me my childhood fantasies can't be real!" Black Widow only rolled her eyes.

As they were walking, a young Agent was sitting at a computer. He typed away at it, focused, but paused when a window popped up. Confused he clicked on it. He eyes widened at the screen. "Oh- jeez… Oh- okay, this is happening, um-" He looked around frantic, seeing other Agent's focused on their computers.

He then heard a familiar voice and looked up at the walkway at the top of the short staircase. "Even if there's a possibility in a different realm, it still isn't in this one." Black Widow said as they passed.

"You're a buzzkill." Victoria complained. "Are you sure you're not spending too much time with Nick?"

The young Agent grinned. "B-Black Widow! Sabreblade! Over here!"

The two women stopped short and looked over at him. "Vee, can you handle that? I need to meet with Fury."

"Yeah, sure." She replied as Black Widow walked off. "Just don't let him suck your soul!" She called after her. She hurried down the steps, taking a sip of her coffee, and made it to the Agent's side. "Hey, buddy. What's your name?"

"U-Uh, Agent Hemmings, ma'am." He replied, eyeing her awkwardly as she pushed him out of the way.

She narrowed her eyes at the screen. "So, Hemmings, what's going on here?" She asked. "White Walkers coming in from the North?"

"Um, well, no, Miss Sabreblade," He leaned away from her as he typed on the computer. "There was a strange reading from Tennessee." He replied as the screen opened a map and zoomed in.

"_Strange_?" She questioned, peering at him with an eyebrow raised. "How long have you been at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Erm…" He glanced away. "N-not very long, ma'am."

"Sabreblade." She corrected and narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Zoom in more." He did as ordered as she sipped her coffee. The screen showed a crop circle and her eyes bugged. "Fascinating... Hemmings, do you see that?"

"Um," He tried to peer around her at the screen. "Kind of-" She grabbed his hair and shoved his face in the screen. "Yes- yes I see it." He replied. He narrowed his eyes. "I think I've seen that pattern before…"

"Aliens." Hemmings blinked and looked up at her. She studied the screen for a moment and then gave a firm node. "No doubt about it. Hemmings, you just witnessed Aliens creating a crop circle."

"Aliens?" He questioned and leaned back in his chair. "Last time there were aliens not only was New York totaled but the Nine Realms were almost destroyed. Shouldn't we call an alert?"

"Pfft!" She waved him off without a care. "Not **those **aliens- those were Chitauri and Dark Elves. I'm talking about Martians."

Hemmings grew concerned. "… Um… Sabreblade, the readings I got from this were energy readings of a different dimen-"

"Let me explain something to you, Agent Hemmings." She said and set her cup down. She leaned forward and rested her hands on the desk, staring over at him with a serious expression. He turned worried. "Martians are the Aliens of **our** Realm. They live on various planets and each has their own style of a spaceship." She typed away on the computer and brought up Google Images. "See this saucer?" She pointed at the classical disk with a dome alien space ship.

Hemmings stared at it and then darted his eyes up at her. "… Yeeeeah…?"

"That is your most common form of Alien Spaceship." She explained. Hemmings' doubt and concern grew as she continued to explain. "You see, underneath the dome is where they shine this beam of light. The light is a force that happens to burn foliage, but levitates objects into the ship; it's an energy humans can't generate. Sometimes they use this energy to burn symbols into the earth as messages to humans." He stared up at her speechless, his brows furrowed up. What could he say? She smiled at him. "I like you, Hemmings." She patted his head. "Be sure to report to me if you come across any dragons." She took her cup and walked off.

"Wait…" He reached out for her, but she left up the stairs. Slowly he looked back at the computer helpless. "… I…" He turned to the Agent next to him. "Is she right in the head?" He whispered.

The man stayed focused on his computer and typed away as he replied, "Who, Sabreblade?" He questioned. "She's fine; just don't listen to her. She has a creative imagination and doesn't take her job seriously."

"But…" Hemmings looked back over his shoulder and then back to the Agent. "But she went on about… Martians and… And…"

"Relax, rookie." The Agent smirked at him. "Commander Fury announces often to dismiss everything she says. She was most likely messing with your head."

Hemmings sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the image of a saucer space ship. Well, if Sabreblade was able to dismiss the other dimension energy reading, it mustn't be important. He closed out the site and pop-up, returning to his work.

* * *

Back in Tennessee, the sun was disappearing behind dark clouds and the wind was picking up. Loki and Thor were sitting back to back in the center of the circle in silence. Loki squinted up at the sky. "So… Eight hours has it been?"

Thor sighed heavily and rested his arms on his elbows. "Yes, Loki, I know."

"_Advanced technology_." Loki grinned. He glanced back at Thor over his shoulder. "Are you sure they know how to _use_ it?"

Thor only sighed heavily again. "… They're on their way, I'm sure of it." He replied. "Maybe… They ran into rough weather."

On cue the rain started. Thor's face fell as Loki's grin grew. In only a few moments did the rain begin pouring. Loki started laughing heartily. "Oh, brother, this is truly wonderful!" Lighting crashed against the sky and Loki laughed more. "Your friends are very observant! It's quite clear how I was able to fail with the quick response they give!"

Thor frowned more as Loki laughed. "I will not lie to you… I am a bit disappointed."

"Oh **I'm** not!" Loki shouted happily as lighting crashed again.

* * *

Back in S.H.I.E.L.D. Base, Victoria was laughing as she walked with Hawkeye down the hall. "Man, you're kidding me, right?" She asked, wiping her eye. "You got him to confess something **so** personal?"

Hawkeye couldn't help but smirk a little. "Sometimes it's a tough job." He replied. His face clouded over with mild disgust. "Sometimes you hear things you never should hear."

"Don't get me wrong, I feel bad, but that's hilarious." She chuckled as they stopped at a door.

Inside, in a lab room, Tony sat on a counter playing with a holographic ball. Dr. Banner stood at the table analyzing an arrow, several of the same kind in a bunch. The door slid open and they glanced over. "Think fast!" Tony chucked the holographic ball at Hawkeye and Victoria.

Immediately Victoria tucked and rolled to dodge. Hawkeye strung back an arrow in a blink and fired, passing through the hologram and stabbing the wall just above Tony's head. Tony froze while Bruce casually looked between the two. Victoria popped up from the other side of the table and grabbed an arrow. "Did you make these?" She asked.

"With Stark's help." He admitted, setting the arrow down.

Hawkeye lowered his bow with a cocky smirk. "I didn't think you were here, Tony."

"If you ruined my hundred and thirty dollar haircut you're paying." He replied, dropping his arms.

"Gee, _paying_, why does that ring a bell?" Victoria wondered with a tone of annoyance, glaring at him.

Tony frowned and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you're becoming delusional." He said as Hawkeye went over to retrieve his arrow. "Must be the lack of oxygen up here." Hawkeye yanked out the arrow and Tony quickly jerked away. "Easy, Legolas, brain cells don't grow back."

Hawkeye leaned in close to him, causing him to press back against the wall. "It's Hawkeye." He said in a low tone before moving away. He turned to the table beside Bruce. "Are they finished?" He asked.

"Consider them final draft prototypes." Bruce replied, bumping up his glasses.

"What do these do?" Victoria asked as she aimed the tip close to her eye, inspecting it.

"Well, for the sweet and short version so you understand, we've taken the mini black hole matter-destroying grenades from the Dark Elves Thor fought with and applied them to Hawkeye's arrows." He explained. Victoria and Hawkeye made eye contact and she slowly, carefully set the arrow back down. "They aren't very large," Bruce continued. "And a few times there has been a delay on when the implosions."

"How long of a delay?" Hawkeye asked.

Bruce rubbed his hands together, narrowing his eyes at the arrows. "It varies from around six seconds to ten when it does dely. They should go off immediately, though."

"And only two times were the explosions bigger than they should be." Tony added as he jumped off the counter.

"What's the average area of the implosions affect?" Victoria asked as Hawkeye collected the arrows together.

Tony shrugged. "Um, anywhere of six feet of where it detonates?" He looked over at Bruce for confirmation.

He nodded. "That's right."

"And when they were bigger?" Hawkeye asked.

"Twelve feet." Bruce and Tony replied together. Victoria took a step back. "We've fixed that, though, of course." Bruce quickly said. "And they won't detonate on accident anymore."

"Anymore?" Hawkeye and Victoria questioned together.

"The tips were a little sensitive." Tony explained. "But now they'll only be trigged when impacted with a solid surface with enough force- say from a bow."

Hawkeye eyed the two. "… Final draft prototypes?"

"Just stay around eight feet away from where the arrow strikes to be safe." Bruce said.

"Or fourteen." Victoria added with an obvious dubious, nonchalant shrug. "You know, give or take." Bruce and Tony shrugged with her, making Hawkeye sigh.

Suddenly the door opened up again and Black Widow poked her head in. "Vee, we're going out on a girl's night out."

"**Agent Freeman, repot to the command center- RIGHT! NOW!**" Nick Fury's voice shouted through the intercom.

"And Fury needs to see you." She added.

Victoria sighed loudly in annoyance as she left the room. "What is it **this **time?" She asked as Black Widow walked with her.

"Well, evidentially you messed up big." She replied. "Apparently you spoke with a new Agent about some other dimensional readings?"

Victoria eyed her pointed stare and leaned away a little. "Yeah, some Martians came down and made a crop circle."

Black Widow slapped her forehead. "I face palmed. You **actually **made me face palm. Vee, aliens in **this **Realm are not real. They don't exist."

"UGH, you're a buzzkill!" She complained.

Black Widow stopped and grabbed her arm, making her face her. "Vee, those readings were the Bifröst Bridge."

"Oh, Thor's back?" Victoria questioned with mild interest. She then tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know, now that I think about it that pattern **was** familiar…"

Black Widow sighed heavily. "… I refuse to help you this time." She said and continued walking.

Victoria pouted. "Oh come on. It's kinda funny!" She whined as she followed.

"I can't believe what you told that Agent." She muttered under her breath. "You know, Hemmings hasn't even been here for six months. And you've made him _genuinely_ believe that there was something wrong with you." She looked back at Victoria questioningly. "Do you have any thought about what you would say or how you would act if you encounter him again? Don't you care about how the Agents here respect you?"

Victoria just smirked. "Natalia, please, that was **one** Agent in this entire base. The odds of me running into him again are-" She stopped short as Hemmings came down the hallway. They made eye contact and Hemmings was obviously awkward, quickly looking away from her. As they passed Victoria sighed and Black Widow raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Okay, that was a **little **awkward and surprisingly lucky, but who cares? Like I'll see him **again** after that. Erm, at least often..." She glanced back strangely at him.

"You know what he was thinking when he made eye contact with you?" Black Widow asked and Victoria glared at her suspiciously. "'Great, there's that crazy woman I **actually **listened to. Oh, don't look at her. Man what was I thinking?'" She smiled, amused at herself.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about any of the Agents loosing respect for me. I'm Sabreblade to these people!"

"You're just a _little_ full of yourself." She murmured.

"What else is new?" Rounding the corner, stopping the women, was Captain America in his suit holding his shield. He smiled down at them. "Sounds like you really made Fury mad this time."

"Hey, Captain." Victoria said and they continued walking with him. "How was your last job?"

"Easy enough." He replied. "So, I just arrived and already I'm hearing rumors about Martians making a crop circle in Tennessee and Sabreblade being called Psychoblade. Someone want to clue me in?"

"Man, again?" Victoria whined. "I thought I killed that nickname."

"She completely disregarded a Bifröst reading and told a new Agent that it was only a crop circle made by Martians." Black Widow replied. "Since she didn't pay it mind the Agent decided it wasn't important **period **and ignored it. Now Thor hasn't reported in and Fury is furious that no one responded."

"I really don't see what the big deal is." Victoria said. "He's probably just visiting his girlfriend."

"That doesn't matter." Black Widow replied. "Everyone is required to check in, especially Thor since he's travelling through Realms frequently."

"So why is it **my **fault?" She questioned. "Thor should have a new one ripped, not me."

"You're in trouble for teaching an Agent rather poorly and not reporting the signal to Fury." She replied.

Victoria huffed and crossed her arms, but remained silent. Captain America looked between the two women as neither spoke. "… Sooo…" He cleared his throat. "Are, uh… Martians..?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both women were quick to look at each other. "Don't ruin his innocence." Victoria said.

"He's not innocent; he's a grown man that was frozen." Black Widow retorted. "Don't keep him ignorant."

Captain America pursed his lips, slowly nodding. "O-kay. Well, I think justice is needed the other way." He said as he branched off down a separate hallway. "Good luck, Vee!" He called.

Victoria glanced after him. "I wonder what would happen if I showed him a well-made sy-fy movie…"

That made Black Widow chuckle. "Just don't."

In command center, Nick Fury stood on his platform with his arms folded behind his back, glaring out the large front window. "Commander Fury." His lieutenant, Agent Maria Hill, stood at attention next to him. "She's here."

He nodded and she waked off. Just as he turned around Black Widow walked down the steps with her head down, and behind her was Victoria as happy as can be. She grinned at him and put her arms in the air. "Nicky! How's my favorite hard-ass?"

"Pissed off." He snapped back. "What the **hell **were you thinking?" He shouted at her as she approached.

"I was thinking 'You know, Nick sounds so pleasant on the intercom, I should go see his smiling face'." She said as she approached, folding her hands behind her back innocently. Nick scowled at her. "And there it is! That famous Nick Fury smile."

"Agent Freeman, if there is a Bifröst reading then you are to report it to me **immediately!**"

"_Why?" _She asked slouching over. "Nick, Thor knows that when he comes back to this Realm he's to report in. Why can't he just show up here without panicking you about it?" She began prancing around in a circle, mocking a fearful woman's voice. "_Oh dear! The Bifröst- the Bifröst! Ahh!_" She put a hand to her forehead and faked a faint, hitting the ground hard.

Nick, unamused, glared down at her. "**Because**, Agent Freeman, not only does Thor not have a **goddamn clue where we are**, it may not be **Thor AT ALL!**" He shouted, causing the other Agents working in the room to shrink a little. "He is **not **the only one able to traverse the Bifröst!"

Victoria shot up right in a sitting position. "You mean I can go for a ride?" She asked with a grin. "Because to be honest I found it **really** cool." Nick walked up to her and kicked her in the face hard enough for her head to slam back down on the metal ground. She hissed in pain. "That one… Hurt a bit."

"I will **not **tolerate your stupidity this time, Agent Freeman." He barked. "That reading was made **ten hours ago!**"

Victoria sighed, but slowly got back on her feet. "All right." She dusted herself off then turned to face him. "Well, Nick, has whatever the Bifröst beamed here made movement or anything?"

"Whatever is here should still be in Tennessee." He replied, glaring at her with a wide eye. She grimaced a little. "On your night out with Black Widow you will go by there on the way, understand?"

She turned confused. He knew about a girl's night with Natalia? "Are we taking a jet?" She asked.

"A pelican flown by Agents." He replied. "Now **get moving!**"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yes sir, Nick. Do me a favor and go take a bath or something okay?" She said as she walked past him. "I don't need you having a heart attack."

"If you keep up your bullshit I'll bathe in your blood!" He snapped after her as she left the command center with Black Widow.

Victoria sighed annoyed as she walked with Black Widow down the hall. "If the aircraft ready?"

"It is." She replied. "How's your face?"

"Fine." She replied, rubbing her nose. "Thankfully I heal quickly. But _damn _was he unhappy."

Black Widow pinched the bridge of her nose. "I wonder why." She murmured sarcastically.

* * *

It was night, it was cold, and Loki and Thor continued to sit on the damp ground drenched. Thor sighed and stared up at the clear sky seeing all the stars. Loki just stared ahead listlessly. "… And why can we not go looking for them?" He asked, his voice as tired as he looked.

"Because, Loki," Thor replied mildly annoyed. "I do not know where they are."

"… Rrrrright…" They fell into silence again. Loki's eyes slowly began to close, but quickly opened up again when Thor gave a loud yawn. He frowned and tried to stay awake, but his eyes drooped again. Honestly, he could cause a little mischief, set the crop on fire or terrorize the, what he assumed, old couple living in the farmhouse not far from them, have the police come in followed by the news reporters, and sure enough those S.H.I.E.L.D. imbeciles would be swarming in. Loki smiled a little amused. Ah, imbeciles. The same that beat him and his army rather easily. Who's the bigger imbecile then? Thor fell back against him and Loki blinked. A snore ripped through the silence and he sighed. His eyelids began to fall again…

Then, in the distance, there was a faint sound of a high-pitch whine. Rapidly it became louder, the sound of air being vacuumed along with it, and it forced Loki and Thor to sit upright wide eyed. They both turned to look at each other, seeing the other's confused face, and both turned to the direction of the sound. Thor grinned, spotting the dark grey aircraft coming at them quickly. "I told you they would come!" He shouted over the increasing sound and stood.

Loki only rolled his eyes as he stood as well. His brother was happy, but he knew what would happen to him first thing. They would cuff his hands, possibly use the gag device on him to keep him quiet, and then throw him in a prison until Thor convinced them with sufficient proof that he was on their side. And knowing Thor that would be a while. The wheat was torn from their roots and pressed into the ground as the aircraft lowered to them, causing them to squint and back up. The back hatch opened and Black Widow came out alone.

"Black Widow!" He greeted happily as Loki stood next to him. He wasn't as happy. "We were wondering when someone would show up!"

She wasn't as happy either. "Sorry, we were busy." Frowning she looked between him and Loki. Subtly she hovered her hand over her gun strapped to her leg. She jerked her head towards Loki. "Is there a reason why he's back in our world and not in Asgard prison?"

Thor's smile faltered a little as he looked at Loki. Loki looked back up at him. His eyes were sad and Thor turned back to Black Widow. "Natalia, Loki is a hero of Asgard and saved my life as well as Midgard." She didn't seem convinced as she eyed Loki. "Loki was a prisoner, but as he helped me he brushed with death. He-"

"I think its best that I explain, brother." Loki smiled up at him. Black Widow narrowed her eyes at him and braced herself as he took a step forward. Thor kept a careful eye on the both of them. "Black Widow, was it?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Right. I do apologize for controlling your boyfriend's mind-" She grabbed her gun and he noticed. Quickly he put his hands up in surrender. "I am sorry for that. If you won't accept my apology now then I will repeat it later. I have changed sides. As my brother Thor said I brushed with death and… It was almost too late for me to see the wrong I have done. I cannot say that I mourn for every person that died during the war I waged, but I can say that I have changed."

"There's no way I can believe that." She said.

"Natalia," Thor moved forward next to Loki. "He is my brother. You have my word that he has changed onto our side."

"He killed eighty people in two days on his own, let loose an army of aliens, destroyed New York city killing countless civilians, and-" She glanced behind her up into the aircraft and then looked back at him, pointing inside. "Sabreblade is here as well."

Thor grimaced and groaned, causing Loki to eye him strangely. He never heard of the name Sabreblade before. "No offence, Miss Natalia," He spoke up, earning a glare from her. "But I do know a bit about you, and you are no saint either. Black Widow has killed far more than eight people by her own hands."

She stared at him for a long moment. She then glanced at Thor. "And you trust him?"

"Without him the Nine Realms would have been destroyed by the Dark Elves." Thor replied and grasped his brother's shoulder. "I will defend him with my life against S.H.I.E.L.D. if I have to."

Black Widow sighed and released hold of her gun. "… Come on, we're here to pick you up. Sabreblade and I still have a job to do." With that she went back up into the aircraft.

"Brother," Thor whispered loudly and Loki narrowed his eyes, straining to hear over the jets. "I suggest you stay behind me and don't make eye contact with Sabreblade. She will be the one in the green suit."

Loki looked at him confused. "What do I have to fear?"

"Well… She can be a bit violent." He replied. "She will most likely attempt to kill you on sight. Something tells me she is leading this job, so it is best you do as she says." With that Thor headed into the aircraft.

Loki pursed his lips. This should be fun. He went inside after his brother. There was a woman's voice that sounded mature and happy. "Thor! I'm glad you could make it back to Midgard."

Thor nodded. "Hello, Sabreblade."

There was a pause. Loki remained behind his brother out of sight, but was able to glance over at Black Widow. She and his brother could not have been more obvious that they were hiding something. The same woman's voice then was cold and demanding. "Step aside."

Thor sighed, but complied. Loki glanced at him as he moved aside and he turned to see a new woman in a green suit glaring him down with sharp eyes. Loki's eyebrows went up from surprise. He was impressed by the intelligence they held, but he could also tell there was a murderous rage in there as well. "Well, hello. Sabreblade, I assume?"

She moved forward to attack him, but Black Widow jumped forward and pushed her back. "Victoria, no." She said firmly.

Victoria glared at her, but stopped. She then glared at Thor. "Thor, I **demand** an explanation."

"Loki is on our side now." He replied. Loki glanced around at everyone slightly bemused. He was right there, he could explain himself. He then caught Victoria's eye again. He smiled back, understanding now. She was fully aware of who he was and wouldn't trust his word alone. "He helped me save Asgard and all the Nine Realms, as well as my life and Jane's."

She looked back at him. "If I call Jane will she say the same thing?"

Thor hesitated. "… Well… She should." He shrugged, unsure, and Loki suppressed a laugh. This should be helpful. "She was in pain from the Aether inside her body. She may have blacked out a few times."

Victoria eyed all three of them. She then looked at Black Widow. "Tell the pilots to start flying." Black Widow nodded and walked past her, entering the cockpit, the door closing behind her. She then looked at Thor and Loki. "Sit." Thor did as ordered, to Loki's amusement, but he complied as well. Loki watched Victoria as she eyed Thor. He knew that look; observing reactions and analyzing, spotting for lies or anything off-putting. She then leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees, and smiled close to Thor's face. "Tell me, Thor, did you really think it was wise to bring in your evil adopted Jötunn brother back to Midgard without even a pair of cuffs on?"

Both Thor and Loki were surprise, but Loki was entertained as well. "Vic-Sabre-Vee!" He stuttered out of sheer shock at her words. He was appalled, "I accept Loki as my brother as we were- when we were children, and he will be called as such!"

"Even when you were kids he was a born enemy- a brutish Ice Giant like the ones you Asgards damn near wiped out." She replied smoothly, her smile growing wicked.

"Why do you say these things!?" Thor practically shouted. Loki noted his anger was growing easily. "Loki is an ally! He realizes the wrong he has done! Our-" He glanced at Loki. "Odin has granted us to return and to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as long as I continue to protect all the Nine Realms."

"That **still** doesn't explain why he is not restrained." She snapped. "He is a threat; he let loose the Chitauri and is a cold blooded murderer- or did you forget he carved out a man's eye with a smile on his face as people screamed in horror and ran?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. She was aiming for something in saying these things. Thor, though, took it as a blatant insult. "He is not a prisoner!" He shouted in anger. "Loki is not the same! He has changed!"

"How are you so sure?" She questioned, tilting her head. "Is it because he said please and thank you? Did he pinky swear he changed?" She crooned.

"I held him as he almost died!" Thor boomed and stood up, causing her to back away. Black Widow was quick to come back out and eyed them worried.

"He should have died." She said flippantly.

"He realized he was wrong!" Thor shouted louder, causing Black Widow to brace out of nervousness. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I'm **trying** to see if you trust him out of witnessing his change with your **own eyes** **OR** if it's the _hope_ that the Loki you knew as a child that was **still there, **_clinging_ onto the words he said about realizing he was wrong and wanting to change!" She finally shouted back. Thor stared, caught off guard. She glared at him. "And you failed." She went to the cockpit, brushing by Black Widow without a glance.

Thor sighed heavily as he sat down next to his brother. Black Widow relaxed as well. "Well, she handled that better than expected."

Thor rested his elbows on his knees, hanging his head. "But I did not. I am sorry, brother."

Loki immediately chuckled. "Oh, don't be!" Thor and Black Widow whipped their heads at him, staring confused. "I quite like her." He grinned and relaxed in the plastic chair bolted in the wall. "Is she interested in being with a god?"

Thor and Black Widow shared a worried look. "Brother?" Thor questioned. "Are you…" He made an obscure gesture with his hand at him. "Erm… Well?"

"I wouldn't say long ago you didn't care for humans." Black Widow said, staring at him suspiciously.

"Out of every human I have seen and met: **she **has intellect and tact." He smiled. He then narrowed his eyes, realizing something. "Much of it in fact…" He, himself, was some one thousand years old according to the time on Midgard. How could a human possess nearly the same aptitude as he?

As Loki delved in his mind, staring transfixed on the floor, Thor and Black Widow glanced at each other. "I'll be with Vee." She said.

He nodded. "I will… See if I can talk to my brother." He replied.

She nodded and went into the cockpit. Victoria was glaring out the windshield, her arms crossed. Black Widow raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm pissed off." She replied. "That bastard destroyed my last penthouse and ruined my day off, you know? I'd been fighting Nick for _weeks _to get those days off and that green stalk prick in there messed it up." She huffed. "And I'll apologize to Thor later, but that needed to be done."

"No, I agree." She said. "I'm glad you did so. We all know Thor had a soft spot for him."

Victoria sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thor's kind, but too much so."

"'Too much so'?"

"The way he talks rubs off on me." She took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "I'm glad on the girl's night out you planned. Let's hurry, let Nick deal with them, and then get the hell out."

"Fury wanted us to take them with us on our night out, remember?" Black Widow questioned.

Victoria paused and then eyed her confused. "… What do you mean?"

"There's a cult group causing extra dimensional activity and you and I are going to put a stop to it." She replied. Victoria stared at her for a long moment. Black Widow's brows furrowed. "Sabreblade?"

Victoria blinked. "… Ah, right." She smiled and nodded. Natalia's idea of a 'girl's night out' would of **course **involve S.H.I.E.L.D. work. At least it dealt with things she was familiar with. "What kind of cult? Do we know?"

Black Widow shook her head. "No, which is why I wanted you to come with me and lead this infiltration. I've never dealt with cults before." Victoria nodded and stared back out the windshield. "We're heading to the desert plateaus of Ennedi, Chad in Africa."

"Well, at least I get to take a trip out of the country." Victoria grumbled.

* * *

It was night when they flew over the unpopulated plateau desert of Ennadi, Chad. Victoria leaned over an Agent's head squinting. In the distance ahead of them was a light. "Do **not **get close to that light." She said. "Land behind a plateau. We don't want to be heard."

The pilots did as ordered and landed a good distance away from the light. Victoria went back to the others as the back hatch opened up. "Are we to join you?" Thor asked.

Victoria and Black Widow glanced at each other. "Sure." Victoria replied, more out of guilt for earlier. She then pointed at Loki. "He is your responsibility. If he's out of line then I will kill him."

Thor nodded. "Very well." Loki slowly turned his head to stare at him. Thor glanced at him and then did a double take, confused as to why he was staring. "What? I trust you."

"Be sure to stay behind us." Black Widow said as Victoria left the aircraft. She grabbed a flare and pointed it at them. "Do not make a sound and do not get involved." With that she went after Victoria.

Loki and Thor stared at her and then looked at each other. "I'm surprised they haven't hand cuffed me."

"I think they are hoping you do something wrong." Thor replied.

The men left the aircraft after the women. Black Widow stayed a step behind Victoria as they made their way to the spotted light. "The plateaus around the area made natural archways and tunnels around the site." Sabreblade said, taking on a new professional and serious attitude.

"I brought flares for that." Black Widow replied. "Do you have any idea what kind of cult it can be?"

"For all I know it could be a tribe trying to contact the afterlife but accidentally making a rift into another dimension." Sabreblade replied. "Look out for any markings chiseled or painted on the stone. That will help figuring out what these people are."

"Do you have any idea if they are human?" Loki asked from behind.

Promptly both women stopped and spun around, glaring him down. Thor and he stopped as well. He only shrugged innocently. "If they aren't then I'll know." Sabreblade replied and they continued on.

They made it to a long natural stone tunnel. "Looks approximately seventy feet long, ten feet wide and thirteen feet tall." Black Widow murmured. They stopped at the entrance and stared down it. The other side was lit up by the fire, but it was a long ways. Sabreblade nodded to Black Widow. She brought out her flare and face away from the tunnel before igniting it. She handed that one to Sabreblade and ignited a second before they continued in. The tread slowly, carefully. The tunnel walls were rather smooth, as if they were worn down. About ten feet in did markings appear.

They were only dark lines connecting to each other. They took on a variety of sizes of rectangular shapes. "Are these a hint?" Thor, thankfully, whispered. Black Widow gave him a warning look.

Sabreblade eyed the shapes, holding up her flare. She paused and analyzed them. "… They only appear to be markings mimicking Cyclopean masonry." She murmured and approached the wall.

"Cyclopean masonry?" Loki questioned quietly.

"Stonework built with massive limestone boulders, roughly fitted together with minimal space between adjacent stones with no use of sealant." Black Widow explained as Sabreblade rubbed her finger against the red substance.

She sniffed her finger of the substance. "Blood." She turned to the other and jerked her head to signal to continue on. The Cyclopean masonry drawings continued in for the remaining of the tunnel until they neared the end. They remained especially quiet and smothered out the flares in the sand. The light from the fire ahead was enough to illuminate the walls. Painted with blood were images of stick figure people with their arms in the air. Around them seemed to be mountains and pillars with rough outlines.

"They drew monoliths on stone walls?" Black Widow questioned.

Sabreblade tilted her head at the crude artwork. "Yes, but they were focusing on the size of the structures." She pointed out.

"Volcanos?" Loki guessed.

Sabreblade glared at him, but he pointed to the drawing in front of him. She went over and he stepped aside for her. She studied the drawing, seeing one massive column of rock (supposedly) spilling out a liquid that they colored white. At the base the stick figures were running in one direction, towards the end of the tunnel. Together they continued to study the walls until they came across symbols.

"Are they from any language you recognize?" Black Widow asked.

Sabreblade was silent as they continued to study them. She slowly shook her head, not recognizing them from anything distinct, but somehow being vaguely familiar. "I believe… I've seen these once or twice, but only a very long time ago." She reached out and gently touched them, tracing the lines. "They're meant to be hieroglyphics, but they make no sense. They're not from anything…" She slowly retracted her hand. "… Anything. They're not from anything." She turned to Thor and Loki. "Do either of you recognize these from any Realm?"

Thor shook his head. "I believe these make less sense to us than to you." Loki replied. He had to admit he was slightly interested, but not fascinated. There was a chance this would be something of significance. Of course it could very well be humans on a hallucinogenic substance.

A female screamed in French, her shriek of terror ripping through the air, echoing loudly through the tunnel. "**_Help!_**" They whipped their heads towards the source of light, but Sabreblade immediately jumped in front of everyone and motioned them to stay. "**_Please, God, somebody! Help!_**"

"The woman sounds in trouble!" Thor said hushed. "We must help!"

Sabreblade went up to him and hissed, "You will **not** interfere with anything. We need to figure out what these people are and what they are doing."

"**_No! No! Please, God!_**" Sabreblade tilted her head, listening and understanding the language."**_God, help me! Help!_**"

"It sounds like they're going to sacrifice her." She whispered.

"Sacrifice!?" Thor muffled his shout. "We cannot let that happen!"

"If we can afford to save her then we will." Sabreblade said firmly. "But we must figure out what these people are going. If the woman is required to be sacrificed in order for that then so be it." With that she spun around and continued forward.

Thor was visibly not okay. Black Widow nodded to him and then followed after Sabreblade. Loki stood beside his brother. "I don't mean to sound like the old, power hungry, fine-with-murder me, but she does have a point."

"We can figure out who these people are without casualties." Thor quickly snapped.

Loki frowned at him sadly. "Sometimes, brother, sacrifices need to be made." Thor only shook his head and begrudgingly followed the women with his brother close behind.

Sabreblade peered around the edge of a small plateau and saw the fire. Around the fire were ten naked dark skinned people. Beneath a stone platform, four were holding down a woman that was struggling, her screams muffled. A fifth person above her was forcing a bucket to her mouth, and the green liquid that didn't go down her throat fast enough was spilled down the corners of her mouth.

"It could be cactus juice." Black Widow whispered. "I can't see these people getting their hands on anything radioactive."

"You're right." Sabreblade murmured. "I can smell it. She'll only hallucinate from it."

"They may have taken it themselves and drew those hieroglyphs." She whispered. "If we're lucky then they could be stumbling on other dimensions by accident."

Sabreblade trailed her eyes up from the woman and tribesmen to the stone platform. She narrowed her eyes at the statue resting on top. It had the head of an octopus with wings, a hunched over creature. "We're never that lucky."

The woman soon fainted from seer fear. They ceased forcing the liquid down her throat and then lifted her body and carrier her away towards a tunnel chanting, "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._ _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._" Their murmuring voices echoed as they entered the tunnel.

"I don't recognize the language." Black Widow murmured.

"Me neither." Sabreblade replied. She crouched down and snuck out from behind the plateau quickly followed by her. Loki and Thor came out from behind their rock as well and Thor quickly approached her. "Could you recognize their language?" She asked.

"No." Thor replied. "What were they forcing her to drink?"

"Cactus juice." Sabreblade replied as she went to the statue on the stone platform. She examined it more closely. The statue was around seven to eight inches tall and… Seemed instinct with a fearsome and unnatural malignancy. The same symbols from the tunnel were on the bottom of the block the creature sat upon. "… I'm sure I've seen this before." She said.

"Well, that's an evil god worshipped if I've ever seen one." Loki said from behind her.

"Where have you seen this before?" Black Widow asked as she stood beside her.

Sabreblade continued to stare into the bumps for eyeballs on the octopus' head. "Once in a hidden village in the Amazon in Brazil… Another time in Chernobyl, Russia…" The monster's eyes lit up red.

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_

A voice whispered in her head the chant of the tribesmen. Slightly frightened and more caught off guard she jumped back and stood upright. "Did something activate?" Thor asked. Sabreblade glanced around, seeing them notice the red eyes as well, but none of them gave off any indication they heard anything.

Sabreblade looked toward the tunnel the tribesmen went in. "Stay silent." Crouching low she made her way towards the tunnel.

The sand muffled their footsteps. The tunnel turned out to be more of a deep cave. The ten tribesmen were lying flat on their backs in two rows of five. All of them were murmuring in their sleep '_Cthulhu_' and '_R'lyeh_' and '_Fhtagn_'. Sabreblade and Black Widow made their way past them carefully, leaving Thor and Loki behind. At the head of them was another stone platform. The woman lying on it was sweating and twitching constantly, tossing her head back and forth as she murmured less incomprehensible things. Black Widow and Sabreblade stood upright and looked around the people again.

"We aren't witnessing anything to do with other dimensions." Black Widow whispered.

Sabreblade shook her head. "No. But they're performing some sort of ritual." She remembered the red eyed statue. She then turned to the woman and tucked her arms underneath her, lifting her up. "Black Widow, knock each one of these tribesmen out cold. Have Thor carry one of them back to the aircraft. We're going to bring them back to S.H.I.E.L.D. for questioning." Black Widow nodded and hurried off to do her order, using one swift chop to the neck to cease the mumbling. Sabreblade made her way back to Thor and Loki. "Thor, stay, Loki, follow." She said as she passed. Doing as ordered, Loki followed her back out to the statue. "Loki, I'm leaving you in charge with carrying the statue."

"Trusting me already?" Loki questioned with a smirk. "I must say I thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't be quick to doubt me." She glared. "I'm having you carry the thing in case something bad happens when we take it. If I weren't in the middle of a mission I would take the opportunity to break your arms and legs, and then slowly cut away at your body until you told your true motives to me."

"Feisty." He grinned.

She took a step closer and snarled, "Get the goddamn statue before I make your life a living hell." She then marched off with the woman's body back to the aircraft.

Loki chuckled as he picked up the statue. As he did so the red eyes went out. Thor came out of the cave holding a tribesman in his arms along with Black Widow. She kept an eye on Loki as they quickly followed after Sabreblade.

* * *

"Nick!" Victoria called as she hurried down the steps of the command center.

Nick Fury turned around, seeing her pissed off and a damp Thor slowly follow behind her like a kid dragged somewhere he didn't want to go. "I see you're finally back." He said gruffly, glaring at Victoria. "I know your pelican returned twenty minutes ago. What took you?"

Victoria glared back at him annoyed and held up one finger. "One: Black Widow and I came back from our frigging '_girl's night out_' and returned with two people for questioning and a statue, all of which are currently unconscious." She held up two fingers. "Two-"

"**People for questioning!?**" Nick interrupted with a shout. "Agent Freeman, you better-"

"Nicholas Joseph Fury I am **talking**." Victoria snapped. Thor became visibly uncomfortable as did Agent Maria beside Fury. The Agents in the room seemed to pause. Nick's one eye slowly grew wide as his jaw clenched, his lips tightening as he contained his rage. Unfazed, Victoria continued. "The site we went to with the readings of extra dimensional activity was a small tribe out in the middle of a desert. They had a statue of worship that I had seen before, they were chanting, performed a ritual, I heard a goddamn voice in my head, and I brought a tribesman and a woman they kidnapped in for questioning because **whatever** was going on wasn't happening in the physical world." She rushed out from her own frustration.

Keeping his expression firm, Nick growled through clenched teeth. "Lieutenant Hill, get these Agents back to work."

"**Get back to work!**" Agent Maria promptly shouted and hurried off the platform to the computer workers below.

"And TWO," Victoria pointed at Thor accusingly. "This blonde bastard brought Loki with him."

Nick's furious stare slowly turned to Thor. Thor sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Loki is my brother, he's an ally, he saw the wrong in his ways, has changed sides, and I brought him here so we both can join S.H.I.E.L.D.." He said with a dead voice, having explained this one too many times already.

"… I am going to beat **someone's** ass." Nick grumbled as he pushed passed them up the stairs.

* * *

In the room with the round table of discussion, Loki sat in a chair. He was smiling, but everyone else was not. Sitting right beside him was Bruce Banner. Bruce wasn't angry, or necessarily on the verge of anger, but he sat there nonchalantly in case Loki decided to do anything that would make him angry. On Loki's right side of the table sat Iron Man. He was leaning back in his chair, his metal legs crossed over on top of the table. He was examining his nails as the guns on his shoulders were exposed and locked on Loki ready to fire. Across from Iron Man was Captain America in his suit, his shield on the table in front of him. His arms were crossed and his head was bent down, but he was listening intently. Standing behind Loki leaning against the wall was Black Widow boring holes in the back of his head. And sitting directly across from him was Hawkeye, his bow and arrow out and aimed directly at Loki's head.

Loki continued to smile amused through the silence. "Hawkeye, was it?" He asked him. "That seems to be a new arrow. Was it a gift?"

"It was made by Dr. Banner and Tony Stark." Hawkeye replied, his aim never wavering. "The tips are made out of the diminutive black hole, matter-destroying grenades the Dark Elves had."

Loki's smile made his nose crinkle. "Fascinating." Silence fell over them again. Everyone heard the footsteps approach, but no one reacted. Nick Fury came in flanked by Thor and Victoria, Thor surprised at what he saw. Loki smiled at him. "Welcome back, brother. Care to join the silence with us?"

"Hawkeye, is that necessary?" Thor asked alarmed.

The others replied together, "Yes." Thor sighed.

"Loki accompanied Black Widow and I on our job as well." Victoria informed as she glared coolly at him.

Nick turned to her and glared. "Agent Freeman, what do I have to do to beat into your head to **report to me?**" He said very loudly and very slowly.

"More than what you're doing now, obviously." She replied without missing a beat, looking back at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes as he smiled at the two. He knew that just about everyone on the base he was in held Nick Fury in fear and respect, yet Victoria "Sabreblade" Freeman did not. She appeared to be a powerful and assertive leader, and he liked it.

Nick then turned to Loki and analyzed him. "Thor told me some ridiculous things about you, Loki."

"I'm sure he has." Loki replied. "He tends to be over dramatic and very sentimental."

Thor shifted and glanced around. "… I don't think so…"

Nick walked over to Hawkeye and sat down next to him, staring Loki down. "Why are you here?"

"To join S.H.I.E.L.D.." Loki replied easily.

"Why do you want to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"During a near death experience I realized I was what you Midgardians would call a prick." Bruce beside him tried to smother down a bemused laugh. Loki smirked at him and then back at Nick. "I was wrong. I see it and I admit it. There was no way I could remain on Asgard, so I decided to come here to Midgard and join this S.H.I.E.L.D. organization. I can start doing the right thing. Perhaps do some community service."

Nick narrowed his eye at him. It was silent for several minutes. Eventually Victoria stared at Nick wide eyed. Whenever Nick was silent like this he was actually **debating something. **He was **not **considering this. She bent close to him and whispered, "Nick, I suggest we discuss this with the other Avengers, but keep Thor and Loki out of the room."

She stood back upright and looked back at Loki, only to glare suspiciously. Loki was eyeing her with interest. Her lip raised in resentment. Nick put his finger to his earpiece. "Agent Hill, come down to the round room to retrieve Thor and Loki." He dropped his arm and they waited.

They were silent until Maria arrived. "Thor, Loki, come with me." Victoria glanced at her as she stood fearless. Thor and Loki went to her silently and then followed after her.

Loki leaned over to Thor and whispered. "If I were to be king she would be a worthy queen."

Thor eyed him worriedly. "… Brother, I think I need to explain a couple things to you."

Hawkeye kept his arrow locked on Loki until the door shut. He then took out his arrow, twirled in and slid it back into his quiver. "So let's vote!" Iron Man said as everyone sat down.

"Throw him in the new glass prison we built." Victoria said without missing a beat. "He's dangerous."

"I agree." Captain America said. "He should be in a straightjacket as well."

"He needs to be under constant surveillance." Black Widow threw in. "We should keep him here on the Hurricane."

"He could be a good test subject." Bruce suggested.

Iron Man leaned forward. "Well, since everyone is on board with the idea with him being held prisoner, I'm going to vote differently." Everyone turned to him. "Why **can't** he join S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"He could be trying to take us down from the inside." Hawkeye replied.

"He tried to enslave humanity and drew blood to do it." Captain America said.

"He destroyed my penthouse!" Victoria shouted.

Iron Man raised up one finger. "One: I don't see Loki as a threat." He shrugged and leaned back. "Thor is… Good. Right? Thor is the embodiment of good things- as some people have depicted him. Others say thunder- but never mind that." He leaned forward, looking around at the curious and confused faces at the table. "Good Guy Thor is adamant about protecting Loki. We all kicked his ass- well, Hulk Smash over there left his body print in my floor easily enough while we **all** took on an **army **of Chitauri." He gestured around. "Loki is a very clever guy with connections and useful skills! He could be a benefit to S.H.I.E.L.D.."

Victoria stared at him bizarrely. "… Are you kidding me? He destroyed the **Safehouse**." Everyone bowed their heads in respected while Nick glared around. He growled and everyone lifted their heads again. "And he ruined my days off! Do you know how hard it was to ignore Nick while trying to relax? It was **hell **for me."

"And if Loki tries to cause trouble again then we can just beat him again." Iron Man said.

"At the cost of a city?" Captain America questioned appalled. "Sacrificing hundreds of innocent lives of men woman and children? Because he can disguise himself as **anyone**? **Including** Nick Fury? He's a threat to international security!"

"He can't disguise his voice." Hawkeye said.

"Do you know the voice of every Agent here on the base?" Black Widow asked and Hawkeye frowned. "We can't interrogate every person on this base by the hour if we haven't happened to see him for a while. Paranoia would skyrocket for everyone and performance results will plummet."

"So this is what we will do." Nick Fury cut in, gaining their attention. "We will keep Loki on this base under surveillance twenty-four-seven. He will be banned from using his powers until I say otherwise."

"Where will you keep him?" Victoria asked.

Nick turned his head to look at her. "… In a room."

She stared back. "… A room?"

"A room."

"A _bed_room?"

"A bedroom."

Victoria exploded out of her chair. "**What the hell is wrong with you!?**"

"Sit down, Agent Freeman." Nick only waved her off, not wanting to deal with her yelling. "Iron Man is right."

"Told you."

"He's what!?"

Iron Man and Captain America locked eyes. "I agree." Bruce spoke up and Victoria gawked at him. Iron Man and Captain didn't break eye contact. "If we lock him back up then he'll just get angry. Last time he was angry he brought in an alien army." He shook his head. "People don't think straight when angry."

Hawkeye nodded. "We'll be giving him a reason to take revenge on us." Black Widow frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Are you people insane!?" Victoria shouted. "You know what? No." She turned to Nick. "Nicholas, I never do this, but I am using my former status as X-Man leader as well as former S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander in policy M-103 to **overrule** your order: we are throwing Loki in prison!"

"Victoria," Nick stood as well. "I'm going to have to overrule your overruling."

Victoria gaped at him. "… Can you even **do** that!?"

"We need to go about this **carefully**." Nick insisted sternly.

"And you think letting Loki roam around here is '_carefully_'? Just **letting **him join S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"It's the most we can do at this time." He replied. He then faced everyone else. "Black Widow, Hawkeye, you two will take charge of watching Loki. Get twenty Agents to work with you. We need to take small steps with this." Victoria bit her knuckle and began pacing behind him. He was doing this. He was **doing **this. "We're going to keep Tony Stark with Loki on every job and we need to isolate Thor from him."

"Wait- wait-wait, **why** me?" Iron Man asked.

"Because your wit can match his." Nick replied. He then looked over his shoulder at Victoria. "Agent Freeman, would you like to add anything reasonable?"

Victoria strode up beside him and pointed at his one eye. "If he is **ever** on any jobs with me then he is to follow my **every **command without speaking a word. Otherwise he is to stay clear of me because I **will **attack him." She started pacing again. "He destroyed my _penthouse _man!" She whined.

Nick sighed and turned back to the others. "Is everyone clear?"

"Yes, sir." They replied in their own way. Victoria only huffed and left out the room. "I have a question." Iron Man said after the door closed. "What's X-Men and what's policy M-103 exactly?"

"None of your concern and doesn't exist." Nick replied as he headed out.

"You mean she made that up?" Captain America questioned.

"She always does." Nick replied as he went out the door.

* * *

Victoria marched back to her room on the Hurricane Base and fell down into her chair. "… Well. This exploded into something." She spun around and faced you. "This chapter was meant for just Loki meeting Victoria and building up a false image of her and it evolved into a two part mission involving Cthulhu." She grinned. "Hoped you like it! Don't forget to send your love to H.P. Lovecraft."


	3. The Store

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Wha-!?" Victoria jerked her head up, her tangled mass of hair flopping in her face. Quickly rubbing her eyes open and wiping drool from her mouth she swiveled her head around reactively, searching for the annoying sound. Spotting her alarm clock she frantically crawled for it, kicking the already jumbled mass of sheets. She slammed her hand on the clock and heard a crack, silencing the alarm. Suddenly she jerked awake, her eyes flying wide open. "Oh shit." She grabbed the clock and examined it. The top was smashed in, the screen no longer displaying. Sighing heavily she dropped it on the ground, collapsing back down on her bed.

Bruce stood at the counter in the kitchen watching the television, freshly dressed and clean, ready for the day. He blinked, staring at the screen contemplatively. "… And she finds this funny." He murmured, more disappointed in the fact, and then took a sip of coffee. There was a sound of something dragging against the carpet and he looked over at the hallway seeing Victoria shuffling out in an open robe and slippers, her hair and clothes a mess. Her glazed over eyes were locked on his as she slowly shuffled towards him. He glanced side to side before looking back at her. "… Good morning?"

She didn't respond. Bruce stared as her zombie form moved up towards the kitchen. Gently she bumped into the counter and stopped. She stared at him vacantly as he furrowed his brows up. After staring at him for two minutes she finally asked in a dead voice, "Did you set my alarm?"

He stared at her for another two minutes. He then slowly shook his head. "No I did not."

It went silent again and slowly Bruce raised an eyebrow. Victoria then slowly narrowed her eyes. "… Someone set my alarm."

Bruce lowered his eyebrow and blinked. "… I'm sorry for your loss." Cautiously he took a sip of coffee, keeping eye contact with her.

Keeping her eyes narrowed, her mouth formed a frown. "… Who set my alarm?"

Bruce sighed after taking the drink and lowered his coffee down. "I'm sorry but I don't know."

Her eyes narrowed more and her scowl grew. "… I smell your lies."

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed up, not knowing what to say. "Morning, all." Bruce and Victoria looked to the hallway seeing Steve come out in sweats and a wrinkly shirt, scratching his head. He and Bruce shared a quick smile at each other, but when he went to smile at Victoria he stopped short. Her glossy eyes stared into his with distrust and he tilted his head to the side, staring back puzzled.

Bruce raised his cup to him seeming unfazed. "Good morning."

Steve slowly lowered the hand from his head. "Vee?" He asked carefully.

Victoria slowly turned around and shuffled towards him. Both men were silent as they watched her. She stopped right in front of him and stared up at him with narrowed eyes and a scowl. "… Did you set my alarm?"

"You look and sound like a wounded, dying man." Steve replied. "It's also plainly obvious you haven't brushed your teeth. And no." He added. She glared after him as he walked around her to the kitchen. "What's on the agenda for today?" He casually asked Bruce as he got a cup of coffee.

"Hopefully nothing." Bruce replied, still watching television. "I'm going to stay indoors so S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't find me."

"Same here." Steve said as he rounded the counter to sit on a stool.

Victoria continued to glare at them as they chatted. They obviously didn't understand how serious this was. Grumbling she went back down the hall towards her room. As she did, though, Loki came out of his. She stopped short and stared grumpily at him. His hair was more of a curly mess lopsided on his head and was dressed in grey sweats with a green wife beater. She didn't show her surprise at how toned he was. She assumed he had less muscle than her.

He smiled at her amused as he examined her. "Greetings, Victoria."

"Vee." She grumbled.

He sighed, his smile faltering. "_Vee. _You know, Victoria sounds _much_ more sophisticated. It rolls right off the tongue." He smirked.

"Did you set my alarm?" She asked annoyed, ignoring his comment.

"I can't say I have." He replied. He then cocked an eyebrow with his smirk. She only scrunched her nose up at the seductive look. "You now if you're having troubles sleeping you can always join me in my bed."

"Where do you get these lines from? The internet?" She asked exasperated. Loki turned confused, tilting his head. She deadpanned. "Oh dear god, you're just making them up on your own." She mumbled and pushed past him. "Good effort I guess."

Loki blinked before frowning. He would have to talk to his brother about these lines he's giving him. He only had few chances to use them and they weren't doing their job. He continued out to the front area and smiled at Steve and Bruce. "Greetings, Doctor, Captain."

Bruce smiled tightly out of awkwardness. "Morning, Loki."

Steve glanced back at him from over his shoulder and raised his cup. "Morning."

"I have a question for the two of you." Loki began as he went to get his own cup of coffee.

Bruce and Steve made eye contact. "… Okaaay…" They both said hesitantly.

Loki took his cup to the end of the counter and set it on the side. He folded his hands together and leaned forward on the counter. He smiled, but he seemed unsure and uncomfortable himself. "I require… A bit of knowledge and guidance on the concept of 'flirting'." He admitted.

Steve choked on his drink as Bruce stared at the countertop wide eyed. Bruce pursed his lips and looked over at Steve over his glasses as he started coughing hard. "… Well… I never expected this kind of question." He said. Steve leaned away from them and started hacking up a lung, his face turning red.

Loki eyed him, but then smiled at Bruce. "Neither did I, but I'm in the need of help."

"Ummm…" Bruce drummed his fingers on the counter. Steve continued to cough loudly. Bruce began slowly, "Can… Can I ask **you **a question as to why you're asking… _Us_?"

Loki hung his head and chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid the only person I'm currently _close _to would be my brother Thor." His smile was a little pained. "So you can imagine how well his advice works, and are you okay?" He finally asked Steve.

Steve was able to get a gasp in. "I'm- I'm okay-" He coughed a couple more times and slammed his fist to his chest. He cleared his throat, "I'm fine."

Loki shrugged. "As I was saying; my options are severely limited without making a complete fool out of myself. You two appear to be able Midgardian men so I would assume you would know something about 'flirting'." He explained and then took a sip of coffee.

Steve and Bruce stared at each other. They both then frowned sadly at the embarrassingly apparent truth. "Sorry, Loki." Steve said to him. "Unfortunately Bruce and I are awkward with women."

"Also slightly intimidated." Bruce added.

Steve shrugged. "We hardly ever go out."

"We just happen to be kept busy with S.H.I.E.L.D. work." Bruce explained. Loki gave him an odd smile at how quick he was to explain.

Steve wagged his finger at Bruce. "Not to mention we're both out of date, me being froze."

"And me spending most of my life in third world countries on the run from the U.S.A. Government helping sick people." Bruce said and then sipped his coffee.

Loki looked between the two men silently for a moment. He took a drink of coffee before sighing. "This is turning out to be more complicated by the passing day."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that."

"What I **can **tell you," Bruce said, pointing at Loki as he set his coffee cup down. "Is things about women in general that I've heard."

Loki shrugged. "I suppose anything is helpful at this point."

"All right, well, one thing," Steve set his cup down with Loki and crossed his arms on the counter, genuinely interested as well. "Women like men with a sense of humor. They like to laugh."

Loki smirked. "I think I can handle that."

Steve eyed him dubiously. "No offense, Loki, but you sense of humor tends to get people more angry than happy. Remember when you disguised yourself as Fury and started going off at Hawkeye?"

Bruce started wheezing laughing. "Actually that was pretty funny. I remember telling Vee about that and she started cracking up."

Loki smiled at Steve smugly and he sighed. "Well I suppose it depends on **who** you're trying to make laugh." He said unconvinced.

"Another thing is looking good." Bruce continued. "I hear a lot about how women like men dressed nice."

Loki stood upright and spread his arms wide open. A thin green light washed over him, disguising himself in his casual armor with his hair slicked back. He cocked an eyebrow with a smirk, "Covered."

Steve barked a laugh. "Really? You think **that's** 'dressed nice'?"

"He has a point." Bruce said with a growing smile.

Loki frowned. "And I suppose you think what you're wearing is better?"

Steve looked down at his pajamas as Bruce looked down at his plaid button down tucked in his jeans. They then looked at each other's clothing and back at Loki's armor. Bruce shrugged, "He has a point." He murmured again a little sadly before taking a drink.

"Which is?" They all turned to the hallway seeing Victoria, more awake and freshened up. She stopped short and glared at Loki. "Hey- **no**." She snapped her finger and pointed at him. "**No** magic in my penthouse."

Loki sighed and frowned, lowering his arms. "I've noticed that other humans use that kind of tone on animals." He said as the green light went over him again, returning him to normal.

She smirked and put a hand on her hip. "You kind of **are** an animal."

"I can be in bed." He said smoothly with an alluring smirk.

Victoria recoiled from the sheer stupidity. Both Steve and Bruce sharply inhaled through their teeth, wincing from the horribleness. "Uh, I was thinking more like a rat." She said, thoroughly disgusted, and made a point to avoid him by walking around the other side of the counter to the kitchen.

Loki's face fell as Bruce slid over to him. "I'm thinking you should lay off the lines." He whispered. "And maybe stop the heavy eyelid; that's more of a girl thing anyways." Loki inhaled deeply through the nose. "Actually, I'll compose a list of things you shouldn't do later."

He then exhaled through the nose. "Why, thank you." He murmured politely with a hint of frustration. He would need to have a talk with his brother.

Victoria made a loud irritated sound as she rummaged through the pantry. "Who ate my food?" She asked with half effort on the irritation.

Steve pursed his lips looking thoughtful. "This is just a hunch, but I'm going to guess you and the seven other people that are in and out of here each day." Victoria looked back at him with a dead, unamused stare. He flashed a grin and then headed to a living room couch.

"No one likes a smart ass, Steve." She said as she headed for the fridge.

Bruce moved out of her way as Loki moved over and sat on a stool. "He's just answering your question, Vee." He said as she bent over to scavenge in the fridge.

Victoria lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at him. Bruce blinked and began sliding away. She kept her glare on him as he carefully made his way to a stool next to Loki. "… That's what I thought." She turned back around and continued digging through the fridge. "Jesus, it's like I've been robbed. Where's the meatloaf?"

"Meatloaf?" Bruce questioned.

"You mean you actually cook **food**?" Steve asked surprised from the couch.

"Yeah, like, once a month." She replied, not looking back at them.

Bruce leaned over to Loki. "I highly doubt it would taste good." He murmured.

Loki smirked and said louder, "The only thing I wonder is how old that meatloaf would be."

Victoria sighed as she stood upright. "Jeez, ummm…" One hand on her hip she pushed back her hair with the other, kicking the fridge door shut as she spun around. "A month?" She guessed with a shrug.

Steve cranked his body around to stare wide eyed with Bruce. "A month!?" They repeated appalled.

Loki raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm afraid on Asgard time doesn't hold any real meaning. And whatever isn't eaten is thrown out immediately."

"That meatloaf would be riddled with mold!" Bruce said to both him and Victoria. She only rolled her eyes. "It can be very dangerous to consume! Molds that are most often found on meat and poultry are Alternaria: health disorders can be caused by these fungi, which grow on skin and mucous membranes, including on the eyeballs and within the respiratory tract; Aspergillus: which some species of can cause serious disease in humans and animals; Botrytis-"

"Oh, Jesus." Victoria murmured. She moved closer to Loki as Bruce continued to ramble and leaned over, whispering, "Whenever he gets on a roll like this no one can stop him."

"I'm afraid I don't understand most of what he's talking about." Loki murmured back, keeping his eyes on Bruce.

"Fusarium; in humans with normal immune systems, fusarial infections may occur in the nails and in the cornea-" Steve narrowed his eyes at the television as Bruce continued to ramble. He then sunk lower into the couch, his head disappearing behind it in hopes he could hide from whatever it was Bruce was talking about.

Victoria just rolled her eyes. "Bruce is a little big on _health_ or in other words something useful to **other **people." She whispered to Loki. "I've never needed to care so I don't understand most of it either. In fact I think you know more than I do."

"Mucor; while it's unable to infect humans and endothermic animals due to their inability to grow in warm environments close to thirty-seven degrees Celsius it's still disgusting to even see or think about watching someone eat-"

Loki continued to stare at him a little worried. "… Are you **positive** there's no way to cease his talking? Because I'm fairly certain it won't end on its own."

"Make it stoooooooop." Steve droned from the couch, but Bruce continued on not hearing him.

Victoria laughed a little. "It'll stop eventually. In truth I somewhat encourage it; it's funny how it slowly kills people from boredom."

"While I enjoy laughing at peoples pain as much as the next person," Loki whispered, staring at Bruce a little pained. "I am extremely tempted to bring out his beast just so he will **end **his chatter."

Victoria frowned. "And ruin my penthouse _again? _I'd rather sit through one of Nick's lectures."

"And with your mutant gene then who knows what kind of effects the molds would have on you-"

"Oh my God, Bruce!" Victoria shouted over him, cutting him off. She leaned over the counter to get closer to him, but was smiling genuinely from hilarity. "First off: I haven't been paying **any **attention to what you were saying. Secondly: a perk of my mutant gene grants me virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases. So I don't have to worry about any sort of mold." She glanced behind him at the couch. "And third: I think you killed Steve."

Realization hit Bruce. "Oh," He turned around to face the couch, not seeing Steve. "Steve, you okay? I'm sorry for my excessive talking again."

"I think my ears are bleeding." Steve called back.

Loki shrugged. "I think he's fine."

"I agree!" Victoria grinned before turning back around. She opened up the cabinets and examined them, sighing. "There isn't even dust I can inhale."

Steve pursed his lips, staring at his cup on the coffee table. "… You know, your penthouse **is **clean."

Bruce and Loki looked around as well. Bruce furrowed his brows, adjusting his glasses. "Surprisingly he's right. I didn't know you actually cleaned."

Victoria barked a laugh, closing the cabinets again. "Yeah right, I don't clean." She spun around and leaned on the counter. "The most I do is throw stuff away and do the dishes. I have someone do the more difficult stuff for me."

"You mean like a slave?" Loki asked interested.

"Slavery is frowned upon." Steve said from the couch and Loki frowned.

"Some Latina maid." Victoria shrugged. "I think her name is Sanchez or Espinoza or something."

Bruce's mouth twisted in a half smile. "Iiii think you're trying to be racist."

Victoria sprung up in the air, waiting for this, and pointed at him as hard as she could, shouting, "I'm not racist, **you're **racist!"

Steve narrowed his eyes at the television and groaned. This wasn't going to be good. Instead of interrupting them he settled for raising his hand. Bruce recoiled a little from bewilderment and shook his head. "Excuse me? How does me calling you racist make me racist? We're both white for one."

"Now you're racist for assuming I'm white! Right?" She looked at Loki expectantly.

Loki simply stared and shrugged. "I virtually have no idea as to what is happening at the moment."

Victoria rolled her eyes and looked over at Steve's raised hand. "Hey, Steve, you agreeing with me?" She asked happily.

Steve dropped his arm. "Actually, I just wasn't to say I'm really uncomfortable with this conversation."

Victoria puffed out her cheeks, but Bruce nodded. "You know, yeah, let's just nip this in the bud before it blooms into something horrendous." He said.

Everyone fell silent and Loki sipped his coffee. After a few moments Victoria said, "Well, now I'm bored."

"Then go outside and do something." Hawkeye said, quickly walking out of the hallway dressed in his gear. He adjusted the quiver on his shoulder, breezing into the kitchen. "Try working out, do work, something you said you'd do at some point this week."

Victoria only stared at him confused as he rummaged through the fridge. "Clint, when did you even show up here?"

"Late last night." He replied, taking an orange. "Got in through my window." She glared at him suspiciously. Turning to her he stopped and stared back confused. "What?"

She turned her glare to Bruce and Loki. The men all glanced at each other, not knowing why she was staring at them like that. She then turned her glare on Hawkeye again. "… Did you set my alarm clock you sneaky bastard?"

"I did not." He replied and moved passed her. "Gotta go!" He hurried out of the glass back door.

She tossed her hands up before putting them on her hips. "I swear once I find the guy that did it I'll cut their dick off."

All the men shifted uncomfortably in a subtle manner. Loki tucked his lips in. "I don't think that's quite necessary."

"What about Natalia?" Steve asked from the couch. "She's still in bed."

"Nah." Victoria waved the idea off. "She wouldn't do that. I already cut her dick off once."

Loki and Bruce tilted their heads towards each other, staring at her perplexed. Steve sat back up and turned around, staring at her the same way. Bruce blinked, "Vee… No. No, Vee."

Victoria crossed her arms with a smirk. "Oh no? If we had her come out here and drop her panties would you see a penis?"

Bruce sighed painfully and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. Loki continued to stare at Victoria. "I was under the impression that the females here were born without one."

She shrugged. "Well can you prove that she was born without one?"

"Vee…" Bruce slowly shook his head while still rubbing his eyes. "No…"

"What?" She laughed. "You can't prove she had a dick when she was born, you can't prove I **didn't **cut her dick off, and we can prove she doesn't have one if we can persuade her."

Steve raised his hand. "I'm uncomfortable again."

"**Vee.**" Natalia walked out of the hall in her robe.

Victoria grinned at her. "Speak of the devil! Can you do us a favor?"

"**No**." Annoyed she looked around at the men who awkwardly smiled back. She then glared at Victoria. "I'm **trying **to sleep, but I can't because everyone is talking about my non-existent penis."

Victoria pouted. "So you won't do us a favor?"

Natalia's shoulders dropped and she glowered at her. "**No**, Vee, I won't."

She sighed. "_Fine. _But now that you're awake can you help me figure out who set my alarm clock?"

"Sure, I'll get on that when I start caring." She replied peeved.

Victoria frowned sadly, huddling to herself and acting wounded. Loki eyed her with a smirk, hiding it by taking a drink. "Ouch, Natalia, you're so aggressive this morning."

"Says the woman who was talking about cutting penes off." Bruce mumbled, putting his glasses back on.

She looked at him confused. "'Penes?"

"It's the proper plural word for penis." He replied sounding exhausted. "I think I'm going to have a beer soon." He said as he got up.

"Ah, jeez." Victoria scratched the back of her head. "By the way, Natalia, we're out of kitchen stuff."

Natalia rubbed her forehead, shutting her eyes tight. "Then _go_ to the _store_, Vee."

"All right!" Victoria clapped her hands for attention. She opened a drawer in the counter and pulled out a notepad, rummaged through and found a couple pencils and three pens. "Everyone, make a list." She said and started ripping out paper, walking around and handing everyone one along with a writing utensil. "After that get ready to go!"

Loki eyed the paper she had handed him and then looked back at her. "Am I to get ready to leave as well?"

Victoria stopped short and stared at him. He smirked and she narrowed her eyes. "… Yes. No way am I leaving you here alone." She pointed her pen at him. "And don't you **dare **say some stupid line."

Loki quickly turned back around and leaned over towards Bruce. "Would making a comment about how she would miss me count as a stupid line?" He whispered.

"Yes, it would." He whispered back.

Loki turned back to Victoria and smiled. "Of course I won't."

She stared at him suspiciously as she slowly made her way to the couch. Natalia sighed. "… I'm taking a shower." She grumbled and walked off.

After Natalia finished showering Loki went next and Steve took Victoria's bathroom. Victoria threw on a jacket as Bruce and Steve handed their lists to her. She eyed them, "Um, you're coming."

"We can't." Steve replied, dropping his arm. "The point in us staying inside today is so we can avoid S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We're unfortunately very noticeable." Bruce added. "If we get spotted by one fan then we'll get swarmed."

Victoria seemed doubtful. "_I_ think you two are a little paranoid."

Steve stared down at her flatly. "Vee, Stark has been posting pictures of our faces on the enternet-"

"Internet." Loki corrected with a smile, moving next to Victoria.

They all looked over at him confused. Steve gestured to him, "How does he get this stuff so fast?"

"Higher intellect?" Bruce guessed. Steve glared at him and he shrugged innocently.

Steve shook his head. "**Anyways**, thanks to Stark I have no doubt that we'll be recognized within the minute we're out there. There'll be a riot of people and the news casters will be brought out. S.H.I.E.L.D. **will **find us **very** quickly."

"It sounds like someone's whining about letting Tony get the better of them." Natalia said as she came out of the hallway.

"We're not whining." Steve and Bruce promptly said together. "He managed to get a couple of pictures of you, too, you know." Steve said as she put on sunglasses. "And those shades won't hide your notable hair."

Natalia stared at him from behind her shades with a straight face. "I'm not worried about one person approaching me."

"You're not?" Bruce questioned.

"I'm a trained assassin and Avenger; if anyone tries to take a photo of me I will destroy their device. If they think about calling me out I will silence them." Steve and Bruce glanced at each other. "If anyone approaches me then I will simply stare them down and they will turn away. If a rumor begins to spread about my presence then I will end it. Unlike _some,_" Her eyebrow twitched up. "I can handle people myself." She then made her way past Victoria and Loki. "Vee, you're driving."

Everyone stared at her until the door shut. "Well, **_damn_**." Victoria blinked. "If I were a man I would love to dominate that."

Loki looked down at her interested. "Why don't you now?"

"Because she's not interested in women." She replied with a wink. Loki smirked down at her. He wouldn't mind dominating Victoria, himself, but he refused to make a comment of it. It would be safe if he didn't say any lines until Bruce gave him the list of what not to say. Victoria turned to Steve and Bruce with open hands. "Well! Either you two can man up like her and come along or I don't take your lists."

"Vee, we're not exactly assassins." Steve said.

"Not to mention I'm more awkward than intimidating." Bruce added.

Victoria dropped her arms and gazed at them. "… You're kidding, right? You guys are Avengers."

"I have a plan." Loki spoke up.

They looked at him to see a wicked smile on his face. Victoria was the only one to return it. "I like this idea already."

Steve and Bruce instantly became tense and apprehensive. Quickly they both backed away, putting their hands up in defense, but Loki smirked and thin green lights came over them. Steve Rodgers and Bruce Banner transformed into beautiful women: the idols of strong women leaders and sexy girl nerds everywhere. Steve's hair was now long and flowing while Bruce's was in a ponytail with clean cut bangs. Their pleas and warnings died as soon as they started by Victoria cracking up. The men quickly looked at each other and then themselves. Victoria fell onto Loki, tears rolling down her face. Loki smiled proudly at both his work and his success in making her laugh. The women before him glowered at him. "Loki…"

"I-It-It works!" Victoria forced out. "It- HA- it works doesn't it!?" She laughed and wiped her eyes. "No one would know who you are!"

"There seems to be one major hole in your plan, though, Loki." Fem-Bruce said, his voice throwing Steve off and making him stare down at him bizarrely. "While we look like women we still sound like ourselves."

Loki shrugged. "Then speak in a higher pitch. Disguise your own voices." He replied nonchalantly.

"And we have to give you new names!" Victoria added with excitement. "Steve, you're Stephanie and Bruce, you're now, um, Bianca!"

Stephanie and Bianca glowered at each other before back at Loki. "What about you?" Stephanie asked in her man voice.

"Hey!" Victoria snapped her fingers at him. "Girl voice, Stephanie! You don't want to give kids nightmares." She trailed off into a giggle fit.

Stephanie clenched her jaw, but hissed her hideous voice through her teeth, "Well? Aren't you going to disguise yourself?"

Loki held his arms out to his sides and bowed. "Of course." A thin green light went over him and he stood back up transformed into a different man. He had brown hair styled upward with shades, a white wife beater with a nice green, open button up and jeans. "You can call me Luke." He flashed a winning grin and they both frowned.

The door suddenly opened up again. "What is taking so lo-" Natalia stopped short, seeing Stephanie and Bianca.

They stared at her sadly. Luke and Victoria both looked back and grinned at her. "Isn't this great!?" Victoria said. Natalia wordlessly left again, closing the door behind her. Victoria grinned over at Stephanie and Bianca. "She loves it!"

* * *

Victoria got into the driver's seat next to Natalia while Bianca and Stephanie sat on each side of Luke in the back. Everyone was silent while they put on their seatbelts. Victoria put the keys in, but didn't start the ignition. First she smiled over at Natalia. "Hey… Did you see Steve and Bruce?" Natalia only stared out the windshield. Victoria giggled. "I named them Stephanie and Bianca." Natalia refused to give a response. Victoria smiled back at the three. "Hey… Hey, say your names."

They sighed, but Stephanie said in her horrendous female voice, "My name's Stephanie."

And Bruce replied in his better-yet-still-bad female voice, "And my name's Bianca."

Victoria smiled broadly at Natalia and waited. It took a couple minutes, but she finally broke and a hand flew to her mouth, hiding her smile and trying to silence the laughter. Victoria laughed with her loudly, banging on the steering wheel. Stephanie and Bianca both glared at Luke who only smiled back at them both. "You know, I believe I'm getting the 'funny man' part down fairly well." He murmured as the car started up. "Soon enough I should have Victoria."

"Wait, Vee?" Stephanie whispered back, voice cracking horribly. "That's who you're trying to get with?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" Bianca whispered back. "She's been the only one he's been using the bad lines on. No offence."

"I completely agree." Luke murmured.

Stephanie chuckled and shook his head. Stephanie then said, "Loki, you're going to have a tough time if you're just going to use humor to get through to her."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what more I need to do?"

Bianca sighed and said "Vee is… Very complex."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Complex?"

"In case you haven't notice she has a split personality." Bianca whispered. "Usually she… I guess you could say screws around. Lazy, prefers not to do work. Then on the job she turns into Sabreblade."

Luke nodded. "Yes… I know both sides." Still, Loki wouldn't say that was a personality separated into two. Her eyes were too sharp. He could see she knew more than anyone else. Given her long life due to her mutant gene, she would develop a more mature personality than the one he'd seen while she was off duty. He put a hand to his chin. She was a natural leader and a clever one. "Perhaps instead of using my brother's lines I should act more… like myself."

Stephanie and Bianca looked at each other. "… Wwwwhile that is what women commonly want, I think in your case you should **not **do that." Bianca whispered.

Stephanie nodded furiously. "Using painful lines will get farther with her than trying to enslave humanity, I'm sure of it."

Luke glanced at him, his mouth twitching up in amusement. "Don't worry, Ms. Patriot, I'm working with S.H.I.E.L.D. now, remember?" Stephanie frowned unamused. "I don't plan on trying to hand New York over to her. No, I'm simply going to show her… Me." He smiled.

"… Thaaaaaat doesn't make **me** feel better." Bianca whispered.

"One half of me is against it and the other half is **really **against it but willing to watch from a distance to see if anything funny happens." Stephanie murmured as she sat back.

Luke smiled, but was beginning to feel a little worried as well. He was intelligent, he was a great tactician, but the last time he was truly himself was when he was an ignorant child. Thor was naturally the favorite as he was a true Asgardian, gaining more attention and given special treatment. A part of Loki still craved attention, and he gained it through lies and tricks. Yet he promised his brother he would not do this, not just to Victoria, but to everyone. He promised he would try to be better, but he was still very detached, emotionally and mentally. He still tried, though, to prove himself with his powers in ways he believed to appeal to others. He glanced at Victoria through his shades. There was a hope that he would not have to resort to lies or tricks. After she had confessed her past to him he realized that they were the same: monsters to their kind. Watching her he realized she didn't feel the strong connection he felt from that night, but she would. They were more the same than anyone else had to realize; all he had to do was get Victoria to realize.

Loki was lonely. Thor had told him the happiness he had with Jane and for once Loki wanted to feel that, too. He was close, he just have to try harder.

* * *

"All right." Victoria parked the car and turned it off. "Natalia, you keep an eye on Stephanie and Bianca. Luke, you're coming with me."

"Are you sure you want to be left alone with Luke?" Stephanie asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Victoria looked back at him and smirked. "There's a certain mutant by the name of Mystique that has the ability to change her body as **well** as her voice. I've sniffed her out and kicked her ass five times when no one else could. I think I can handle Luke by myself." She winked and then got out of the car along with Natalia.

Stephanie and Bianca turned on Luke. He looked at each of them. "Don't trust me?"

"We're dubious." Bianca replied.

"Just remember we're in a store- a very public area." Stephanie said.

"Oh, I know." Luke said ominously and gave a wicked grin.

Stephanie groaned and got out of the car. Bianca and Luke followed on inside and the women each got a cart. Victoria held her hand out at Luke and he put his list in it. She glanced over it and raised an eyebrow. "You're easier to please than I assumed." She said and waved for him to follow.

Stephanie and Bianca stood very close to each other with their carts, glancing around nervously as shoppers passed. Natalia stopped next to them as Victoria and Luke walked off. "If you two act anymore suspiciously then you'll get the police called on us anyways." She grumbled.

They sighed and had nervous twitches. "We're not exactly accustomed to being females." Bianca murmured back.

Natalia pushed up her sunglasses to show her roll of the eyes. "Are you two men or high school teenage females?" Stephanie and Bianca examined themselves again. Natalia sighed heavily and put her sunglasses back down. "Come on, ladies." She pushed her cart on and Stephanie and Bianca timidly followed.

"Come on; let's check out the new Avenger toys!" A kid shouted.

Bianca and Stephanie paused as two little boys raced passed them. They smiled, "New toys?" Stephanie questioned.

"I highly doubt they have a figurine of Bruce." Bianca sighed.

Stephanie pursed her lips and shrugged. "Hey, you never know. Maybe they did!" She smiled. "Let's go check."

Bianca chuckled and shook her head. "Stephanie, I'm fine. It's not like I'm hurt by the toy companies for supplying demands."

"Hey, even not, there's no harm in checking it out." She pushed her cart after the kids. "Hopefully they got the pattern on Captain America's shield **right **this time."

Bianca thought about it. "… Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

She followed and Natalia continued on with her head bent down, reading her list. "Bread is first on my list. Vee said to watch you two, so what do you have?" She asked. With no response she stopped and glanced behind her, spotting the women tuck into the toy section. She scrunched her face up and rubbed her forehead. "Dear god, are you kidding me?"

The two boys were huddled at the large selection dedicated to the Avengers. "Awesome, Captain America talks!"

"I wanna press it!"

The boys each tugged on a Captain America figurine as Stephanie and Bianca walked off. One of the boys pressed the button and the figurine spoke, "For Liberty and Justice for all!"

Stephanie scrunched her nose up. "When do I ever say that?" She whispered to Bianca.

She stifled a laugh. "What a well-made spitting image."

"This is stupid." One boy said and dropped it on the ground. "Let's get this!" He reached up and grabbed the Hulk figurine. "This one can move his arms and smash stuff!"

"No way!" The other kid picked up the Captain America figurine. "Mom said we can only get one and we're gonna get Captain America!"

"Captain America's stupid!" The child shouted.

Stephanie was surprised. "I'm not exactly up to date on today's society, but I wouldn't say I was stupid."

Bianca smiled and stepped forward. "Hey, kids." The boys whirled around and stared up at her confused. "You two realize that all these characters are real people, right?"

"Yeah, so?" The Hulk fan questioned. "Captain America is still stupid. He doesn't have any powers!"

"Hulk doesn't have powers!" The Captain fan shouted. "He just smashes stuff and is big and green! Captain America's power is in his shield!"

"Actually," Stephanie spoke up while Bianca stared down at the children concerned. They only glared up at them. "Captain America has super human strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, stamina, healing, mental process, senses and longevity. He's a master at martial arts, a master tactician and strategist, and master shieldmanship with his unique shield that's virtually indestructible."

The boys and Bianca stared at him. The little fan then stuck his tongue out at the Hulk-fan. "See, I told you Captain America is awesome!"

The Hulk-fan glared at him. "Whatever, Hulk is better anyways!"

Bianca laughed. "That's hardy a sound argument." She said and got strange looks from the kids. "You see, Hulk is actually a counterpart to a man named Dr. Bruce Banner; a genius in gamma radiation and health! Whenever he gets angry the gamma radiation he absorbed transforms him into the giant mass of muscle, letting out his rage."

The kids stared at her strangely. Stephanie crossed her arms and watched in amusement. The Captain-fan said slowly, "Okay, so, what's the difference?"

"I'm glad you asked." Bianca grinned. She crouched down to their level and held her hands in front of her as she explained, "The Hulk possesses an incredible level of superhuman physical ability. His capacity for physical strength is potentially limitless due to the fact that the Hulk's strength increases proportionally with his level of great emotional stress, anger in particular. He uses his superhumanly strong leg muscles to leap great distances. He has been known to cover hundreds of miles in a single bound and once leaped almost into orbit around the Earth." The Hulk-fan's jaw dropped. "The Hulk can also use his superhumanly leg muscles to run at super speeds, although his legs have limitless strength he does not have limitless speed and once he reaches a certain speed his legs become too strong and destroy the ground giving him no friction to run on, therefore he jumps to travel."

"The ground gets destroyed under him so he has to jump?" The Captain-fan questioned unconvinced.

Bianca smiled and nodded. "That's right! He can also slam his hands together creating a shock wave; this shock wave can deafen people, send objects flying and extinguish fires. His thunderclap has been compared to hurricanes and sonic booms."

The Hulk-fan's open mouth formed into a grin. "That's awesome!"

The Captain-fan shrugged. "That's kinda cool I guess." Stephanie just blinked and stared at Bianca.

"He's also shown a high resistance to physical damage nearly regardless of the cause, and has also shown resistance to extreme temperatures, mind control, nuclear explosions, poisons, and all diseases." Bianca continued. "He can regenerate limbs, vital organs, and damaged or destroyed areas of tissue at an amazing rate. The Hulk also has superhuman endurance. His body also has a gland that makes an "oxygenated per fluorocarbon emulsion", which creates pressure in the Hulk's lungs and effectively lets him breathe underwater and move quickly between varying depths without concerns about decompression or nitrogen narcosis."

"He can breathe underwater too!?" The Hulk-fan shouted. The Captain-fan's jaw dropped, officially impressed.

Stephanie quickly cleared her throat. "Did you kids know that Captain America fought in World War 2?" She asked, gaining their attention.

Bianca chuckled and shook her head, gaining the kids' attention again. "Did you know that Hulk took out the colossal alien that came into New York and killed over three hundred smaller aliens?"

"Captain America single handedly led the evacuation of New York and saved hundreds of lives." Stephanie quickly threw in.

"Hulk smashed Loki's face in the ground five times in eight seconds." Bianca smiled.

The women were quickly to look at each other. They mildly glared as the kids glanced at each other. "You guys are weird." The Hulk-fan said.

"Yeah, let's just get Iron Man." The Captain-fan said and they both put the figurines away.

Bianca and Stephanie quickly stared at them dejected. "_Iron Man_?" They questioned.

The Hulk-fan shrugged as the Captain-fan got the toy. "Yeah, he flies and has a lot of cool guns."

"Later weirdos!" The Captain-fan said as the two ran off with the toy.

Bianca sighed and stood up. She and Stephanie faced each other, now awkward. "Hey, sorry about that." Bianca started.

Stephanie was quick to wave it off and shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. I'm pretty sure I started it anyways."

"How cute." They both looked over to see Natalia with her arms crossed looking impatient. "Good thing you haven't gone full blown female or else you'd be fighting for weeks."

"Do most women actually act like that?" Stephanie asked baffled.

Natalia shrugged. "For the most part women act friendly while secretly hating each other for weeks on end."

"Are… You like that?" Bianca asked curious.

Natalia smirked a little. "I take out my revenge quickly as a lesson to not mess with me." She walked away and snapped her fingers. "Now hurry up."

Stephanie and Bianca narrowed their eyes after her. They then glanced at each other. "… Do you think she set the alarm?" Stephanie asked.

Bianca pressed her lips together. "I can't be sure…"

* * *

Luke kept his hands in his pockets as he slowly followed after Victoria. She stared at her list, slowly pushing the cart already half filled with junk food down the aisle. Luke glanced around at the cards and magazines and asked, "I don't believe they have unhealthy foods filled with chocolate in this aisle."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. We're here to pick up some books."

Luke pushed up his shades onto his head and looked surprised. "Books? You mean with all the television programs you watch you _still_ have time to read?"

Victoria smirked and shook her head, coming to a stop. "I know, amazing isn't it? It's a hard job." She looked up at the funny cards for grandparents.

"How **do **you do it?" He murmured, looking at them as well. "I would imagine your grandparents dead for some years."

"Oh, yeah, a **long **time ago." She grinned and snagged a card for grandpa. "This is just for Nick. You know, a nice little something for the morning." She dropped it in the cart and continued forward.

Luke chuckled. "I'm sure he'd see something from you as nice-." He stopped short once Victoria came to a sudden halt.

"Hot _damn_." She murmured. Luke glanced at her confused and then peered around her down the aisle. There was a Hispanic man around his twenties was standing at the novel section holding a red book labeled "Paper Towns". "_And _he reads John Green?" She whispered.

Luke looked down at her, his brows knitting together. "Is John Green an impressive writer?"

"My top favorite!" She replied, still staring at the man. "He's actually reading the book, too…!" She squealed a little in excitement. Luke frowned and looked back at the man, seeing him dressed in an oversized red shirt and baggy black jeans. Victoria suddenly grabbed Luke's shoulder and dragged him down. "All right, listen up," She whispered. "You stay right, **here**, got it? Just stare at magazines and don't wander off."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "And what are you going to do?"

"Work my magic!" She whispered and then continued down the aisle.

Luke glared after her, watching as she approached the man. He turned to face the magazines, subtly watching them. Victoria stopped by him and grabbed a black book titled "Looking for Alaska". Surprised, she turned to the man and began talking. He looked up and smiled instantly, responding. Luke glared. Victoria began talking animatedly with genuine interest. The man smiled more and responded again. Jealousy began to bubble up inside Loki, the blue eyes he'd given himself turned back to green from lack of concentration. Lack of attention as a child and never having the chance to prove himself because of being in Thor's shadow caused him to be jealous very easily. And while he was not jealous of Thor- not entirely anyways, he became incredibly jealous of the man and for a **very** good reason in his opinion. The man tapped her arm and Luke glowered. He couldn't destroy the man, but he could effectively get him out of the picture. With a mischievous smirk he backed out of the aisle unnoticed.

Victoria stared at him surprised, blinking. She was a little caught off guard. "Wow, you used to be in a gang in Florida?"

He smiled down at his feet and shifted awkwardly. She could tell he regretted mentioning it. "Heh, yeah, for a few years when I was younger. But I go out of it and managed to move here."

She smiled. "Okay, now… Was it an **actual **gang with the nice suits and fedoras and violin cases or was it a fake wannabe gang with the dumb hand signs with kids hanging their pants below their butts wearing fake gold chains?"

That made him laugh. "It was a fake wannabe gang."

She laughed with him, but glanced behind him. Approaching was a young white woman with perfect skin and salon done black hair, dressed in a tank showing cleavage and short shorts. Victoria narrowed her eyes past her seeing Loki missing. Immediately she forced her smile and laughter, looking back at the guy. She partly expected this, but it still pissed her off!

"Excuse me?" He turned around to see the new girl. "Can I ask what book you have there?"

Awkward he looked between her and Victoria. "Uh, sure…?"

Victoria quickly smiled and waved it off. "Oh go ahead; I need to check something really quick anyways." She said and gestured behind her.

He smiled back. "Alright, don't be too long."

He turned back to the woman and Victoria disappeared with her cart around the corner. "Loki!" She hissed furious as she peered around at the next aisle. There were only a few people, none of them Luke. Keeping composure she left her cart and quickly passed the books again to the aisle on the other side. He wasn't there either and her eye began twitching. This must be how Nick feels sometimes. She then blinked, realizing something. The **woman**. She peeked around the corner at them, the man's back still to her. The woman had green eyes that glanced directly at her. She smirked and winked. Victoria's jaw dropped, staring at her with wild eyes.

"That son of a bitch!" She hissed to herself. Her expression turned dark. He was trying to be a clever bastard, but that wasn't going to work. She could tell the man was uninterested in the conversation by his body language alone. She came out from around the corner, but something caught her eye. She looked down and saw a thin green light come over her. She watched as her boobs disappear into a man's chest. She looked up and stared at the female Loki with an animalistic fury in her now dark brown eyes. He was **not **getting away with this. She lowered her tone to sound like a man and shouted, "Bertha! Are you flirting with another guy!?"

The guy whirled around surprised while 'Bertha' put a hand on her hip looking annoyed. He put up a hand in attempts to calm him down, setting the Paper Towns book away with his other hand. "Hey, man, no one is flirting with anyone here."

"Maybe not you, but my girlfriend there happens to have a problem understanding that a couple is supposed to be faithful to each other!" Victoria snapped in her man voice.

Female Loki only rolled her eyes and the mean became more nervous, holding both hands up. "Sir, I think you're overreacting. We were just-"

Victoria cut him off by starting to fake cry. "Bertha- Bertha, why!? I treat you so well! I work two jobs for you! I paid for your grandmother to be put in the old home!"

"O-kay!" The man looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just going to go and let you two handle your issues." Quickly he scurried passed Victoria and disappeared around the corner.

Victoria immediately dropped the act and marched over to female Loki, grabbing her by the shoulders. "That did **not** just happen!" She hissed in her normal voice. "You did **not **just do that!"

Female Loki smiled up at her scornfully. "It seems I did." He replied in his normal voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She silently screamed.

"It looks like I just helped you out." He replied calmly. "A thank you will suffice."

"Screw you!" She squealed. "What is your problem, Loki!? I was getting along with that guy **really **well! He was great!"

"You mean that _human_?" He sneered. "There is no point in you going after any human. Not only are you a mutant, but you would outlive him in a blink of an eye." She stared at him shocked. "As he ages while you remain the same he would bring up some questions. And then he would die like all the rest-" Victoria stopped him short by slapping him across the face.

Both their disguises fell away to their normal selves and she was forced to glare up at him. "If you think you can target **me** to emotionally abuse because you're feeling _lonely_ in being the only one emotionally crippled then think again." She growled. He only stared down at her with an inscrutable expression. "I'm not dealing with your pointless attempts to show off how clever you are. Now disguise yourself again so we don't panic people, making them thing the terrible Loki has come back to ruin their lives." Loki's upper lip twitched and she noticed. "Two can play your stupid game." With that she walked off to get her cart.

Loki's expression turned dark behind her, but he disguised himself back as Luke, his shades hiding his eyes. He had underestimated her, but he didn't regret what he did. He **wanted **her. He deserved to be happy like Thor- his brother said as much himself. Victoria would see. She would understand soon.

* * *

Victoria and Luke made it to check out, meeting up with Natalia, Stephanie and Bianca. Natalia turned to her as she approached. "What's with the sour look?" She asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes and leaned closer to her. "Loki decided to be a little frigging ass and screwed over my chances with this hot guy that was into good books!" She hissed.

Natalia smirked a little. "To be honest how long would you be with him?"

"Well- ugh, I don't know." She sighed, giving up on most of her anger, but continued to pout. "I'm allowed to have fun once in a while. Oh, Natalia, he was reading _John Green!_"

"Vee, I'm sure he'd be happier with a person he doesn't have to worry about fighting aliens from other Realms." She said.

Victoria stared at her. "… Really? You're going to start with me on the alien thing again?"

Natalia shrugged and moved forward in the line. "It would distract you from your loss." She said as she started unloading her cart on the belt.

Victoria turned incredulous and moved closer. "Natalia, this is more than him screwing me over. Loki was out of hand."

Natalia stopped to turn to her. She whispered back, "Vee, you've analyzed him more than I have, Thor has told you more about him than me. I don't really care for his past, but we both have a general understanding, you more than me, about how he works." Victoria frowned. "I'm not going to get involved and give him attention. You can handle it on your own." She resumed unloading the cart and Victoria huffed.

She crossed her arms and watched her looking grim. "Well, fine. So how was shopping with Bianca and Stephanie?"

"Look for yourself." Victoria glanced over ta them, and then did a double take. The women were holding action figures of Hulk and Captain America and appeared to be talking to Luke about them. "A coupe kids that were fans of them got schooled on how cool Hulk and Captain America were." She explained. "In the end they got an Iron Man toy."

That made Victoria laugh. "Okay, I'm happy again." She then turned back to Natalia. "So, did you manage to figure out who set my alarm clock?"

Natalia paused. She then looked at her confused. "You're still on about that?"

"Of course!" She replied. "It's very serious! I don't like waking up to my alarm clock on my day off." Natalia just rolled her eyes and pushed her cart through, pulling up Stephanie's cart.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Victoria shouted as she kicked her front door open.

She made her way in with several bags in each hand, followed by the others holding just as many bags. "Who are you yelling at?" Bianca asked in her normal Bruce voice.

"My television." She replied, setting her bags on the counter. "They're having a South Park episode based off of Game of Thrones!" She squealed as Natalia rolled her eyes, setting her bags on the counter as well.

"Hey, Loki, I think you can change us back now." Stephanie said in her normal Steve voice, kicking the door closed behind her.

Luke sighed and set bags on the ground. "I suppose I can." Thin green lights came over them and their disguises fell away.

Victoria rummaged through the bags until she found the Captain America figurine. She grinned and pressed the button, "For Liberty and Justice for all!"

She started laughing and Bruce chuckled with her. Steve stopped unloading the bags and frowned at her. "I don't say that."

"You should!" She grinned. "The next time you get swarmed by news people! Just face the camera and say," She posed and said in a poor impression, "For Liberty and Justice for all! Then make a stupid smile and run away."

Steve shook his head. "I'd rather not humiliate myself, thank you."

Victoria frowned. "Well someone isn't fun."

"Why don't you do something or the news?" Bruce asked her. "There were fewer toys of you than even Hawkeye or Black Widow."

She barked a laugh. "Yeah right! If I humiliate myself I have to live with it a lot longer than you guys." She then clapped her hands. "Come on! Hurry up; I want to watch South Park."

Everyone pitched in more with putting food away, but Bruce and Steve subtly pulled Loki off to the side. "So, was everything okay?" Bruce whispered.

Loki glanced at them, seeing them brace themselves for the news. He thought about it. On one hand: he could tell them about the Hispanic man, him ruining Victoria's chances, and the little spat they had. On the other hand: they didn't have to hear it like that. He smiled at them and replied, "We had a little harmless fun." Apparently that wasn't reassuring enough because they made a concerned glance at each other.

* * *

Later that night, everyone went off to bed. Victoria snuggled up in her blankets and fell into a deep sleep. Some hours later her door was opened. Natalia crept through her room towards her night stand. Silently she unhooked the old alarm clock and put in a new one, setting the alarm for 5:00AM. She then smiled at Victoria's snoring form, her mouth hanging open. "We all need fun once in a while." Silently she snuck back out of the room again.


	4. Cthulhu Report: File 2

"Agent Freeman."

Victoria stopped down the hall and sighed in annoyance. She reluctantly turned around as Nick came up to her, his face etched in the same seriousness it usually is. She crossed her arms and tilted her head, waiting for him to talk. "What is it, Nick."

Nick stopped close to her and crossed his arms as well. He stared at her intently with his one wide eye. "Victoria," He said quietly. "All jokes aside. You know it's the right thing to do, don't you?"

"Does it matter?" She quipped annoyed, narrowing her eyes.

"It does." He replied unfazed. "If I want your **full** cooperation."

She sighed and shifted her weight on one leg, looking away from him. If he was going to be serious like this then he wasn't going to be any fun. She looked back at him, her face softer, and nodded. "All right, fine. I understand."

"I need you to be a **leader**, Victoria." He continued to press, his eye widening with urgency.

She frowned at him for a moment, but then nodded again. "I can do that, Nick. I hope you don't expect me to trust Loki though. I know Thor is half riding on hope; stuck the past."

"Of course I don't expect you to trust Loki." He replied, relaxing and moving away from her a little. "You'd be a fool to trust him. I feel better having Loki under my supervision."

"And about him joining S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes again.

Nick inclined his head. "If we can have him on our side then we would be stupid to not take him."

She looked away, scowling, but shrugged. "Either that or he's a loose cannon I suppose." She grumbled.

"I'm glad you agree." He said, though he still refused to smile. She eyed him as he folded his arms behind his back. "Now, about you bringing in people to question?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We need them." Victoria quickly replied.

"Right," Nick put a hand up to stop her before she started explaining. "Get Agent Hill and have her bring Thor and Loki back in for the briefing." He ordered and then turned around to leave.

Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "_And_ Loki?"

"It's best we break him in as soon as possible." Nick replied as he continued walking, not looking back at her. "He's also a witness like Thor, and unlike Thor he could know something."

"Perhaps." She grumbled, but eyed the back of Nick's head distrustfully. There was one thing she knew; whatever dimensional activity that was happening with the tribe group in Chad wasn't physically happening. She quickly continued down the hall towards a waiting room door. It wasn't a "Nick" thing to do to include someone like Loki so quickly, but it was also fact that Loki was smarter than his brother. This meant to Victoria that Nick knows Loki will be of some help in the case. She knocked twice on the metal door. "Agent Hill, I need Thor and Loki." She called through the door.

She waited a couple moments before the metal door clicked, unlocking, and slid open. Coming out first was Thor looking hurt. "You put us in a _prison_ while you discussed?"

Victoria smirked up at him. "It's a _waiting room_, Thor. It just isn't comfortable." She gestured him to move aside and he stepped out. Maria came out with Loki cuffed behind her. Victoria eyed the cuffs and suppressed a smile of satisfaction. She then turned to Maria. "Did he give you any trouble?"

"No, Sabreblade." Maria replied with a smile. She then stepped aside for him to come out of the room and stood at attention. "Shall I take the cuffs off?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the cuffs, contemplating on taking them off or not. Thor stared at her surprised as she remained silent. She then started tapping her chin, taking a heavy breath through the nose as she hummed. Loki smirked as he examined her expression. He could tell she liked flaunting her power. "Vee?" Thor said worried.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, take them off." She ordered, gesturing to Loki. Thor broke into a smile at his brother. Loki smiled back, amused at his brother's happiness. "You've been accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D.." Victoria informed as Maria unlocked the cuffs. "You are forbidden to use your powers until Commander Fury says otherwise, you will be kept on this aircraft when off duty, and you will be stuck under twenty-four-seven surveillance. Is that understood?"

"Certainly." Loki replied as he smiled at her, rubbing his wrists. "Where will I be staying on this base?"

"In your own quarters." Victoria replied reluctantly, still not liking the idea of it. She frowned at his growing smile. She kept sharp eye contact on him as he did in return.

Thor looked between the two a little worried. "Do they look friendly?" He whispered to Maria. She only glanced up at him confused and remained silent, standing at attention.

"And will I be watched by you?" Loki asked, ignoring his brother's question.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring Thor as well. She examined his eyes intently, seeing the pupils dilate. Dilating pupils was a sign of sexual desire. Loki was the _master_ of disguises. What are some reasons as to why he would openly show desire in wanting her? The most obvious one was that he was the **master **of deception; working his way onto her good side to get higher up the S.H.E.I.L.D. ladder. The second possibility- the smarter one, would be using his manipulation powers to get on her good side in general since he **destroyed** her penthouse. The third, of course, he was just another victim to her brilliant beauty.

"… No." Her feelings of flattery were smothered out with the fact he destroyed her glorious penthouse. She then nodded to Maria. "Return to command center and fill in for Nick."

"On it, Sabreblade." She replied and then walked off.

"Come with me." Victoria gestured the men to follow and headed back to the conference room.

Loki and Thor fell beside each other as they followed. "How do you feel?" Thor whispered to Loki with a grin.

"Apparently less excited than you are." Loki whispered back, examining Victoria from behind thoroughly.

Thor tilted his head and looked confused. "Why is that? They have accepted you into S.H.I.E.L.D.. Why are you not happy?"

"I'm accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D. under restrictions." Loki clarified, glancing at his brother. "I can figure out their way of thinking fairly quickly. While they still distrust me they want to keep me close since they know I'm a threat."

"Precisely." Victoria spoke up. She looked back over her shoulder at Thor apologetically. "Precautions need to be made."

Thor sighed heavily. "I can understand. But I can assure everyone that they will not regret accepting my brother." He said as they entered the room.

"Who said we accept him?" Captain America asked from the table.

Thor frowned at him, but Loki stepped ahead of him and smiled. "I suppose I would be disappointed if I was defeated by naïve fools." He said as he took a seat. Captain America glared as Thor sat beside his brother.

"As I recall," Iron Man from the other side of Thor. "You were beaten by the matter-over-mind brute that can't form a coherent sentence." He leaned back in his chair sounding smug.

Loki eyed him while Bruce swiveled his head to look over at Iron Man perplexed. "Are you for or against the guy? And- and _why_ do you always talk so proudly of that **one** incident?"

Iron Man shrugged. "Well **you** don't and I just don't want the big guy to feel left out. You know that one weird guy at work that no one really talked to, but you gave him a candy bar **one **time, and then months later he shoots up the work place and when he gets to you he stops and says 'thanks for the candy bar'?"

Everyone's heads turned to stare at Iron Man strangely. "… You… Plan on giving _him_ a candy bar?" Bruce asked, thumbing behind him as if the Hulk was there.

"I should give Agent Kirk a snickers." Hawkeye murmured earning odd looks from Black Widow and Captain America.

"**Enough**." Nick said from his seat. "Agent Freeman, I suggest you start the debriefing." He looked up at her as she stood beside him. "**Before** I get irritated."

Victoria sighed and straightened her back, crossing her arms. "You're no fun." She grumbled and Nick rolled his eye. "All right, listen carefully and keep an open mind." She said, beginning her pace, keeping her eyes on the Avenger's and Loki's face. "There were readings of other dimensional activity in the vacant plateau desert of Ennedi, Chad."

"What kind of readings?" Bruce asked.

"There's a flicker of transferal like the Bifröst, and then a constant presence like the Convergence." Nick clarified, leaning back in his chair.

"The Bifröst has no business appearing in another continent in this Realm." Thor said. "Loki and I arrived on North America."

"You've been studying." Iron Man noted impressed.

Thor shrugged. "Jane's been teaching me quite a bit." He admitted.

"Back on track." Black Widow cut in.

"It wasn't the Bifröst." Nick clarified.

"Just a similar reading?" Loki questioned. Things became oddly silent and he smirked, chuckling a little. "While I can trust your advance technology I do not trust the people that use it." Victoria made eye contact with Black Widow who smirked at her. "Being at the scene myself and knowing a thing or two about Realms, I can say there was nothing like the Bifröst there."

"There were readings of other dimensional transferal." Victoria repeated, reading his face intently. "We never said it was the Bifröst exactly."

Loki's smile turned to her. "The Bifröst physically takes people from one Realm to another." He explained. "The humans at the sight were not physically taken from this Realm and no one was physically brought in. The Bifröst also has nothing to do with other _dimensions_."

Victoria leaned down to Nick's ear and faced away from the table. "I suppose he was a good call."

"Would you care to explain the difference?" Nick asked impatiently as Victoria stood back up and began pacing again.

"There are Nine Realms." Thor began. "Each Realm has its own galaxy or collection of galaxies. For the most part only a few races exist in each one at most. Realms are physically accessible with a bridge." He gestured to Loki.

"Dimensions are not physically accessible as far as anyone is aware." Loki picked up. "Imagine one Realm on one side of a piece of paper lying flat on a table. You can't see the other side of the paper. There's no space to see if it exists. That is where another dimension lies, over the edge and out of physical existence."

"Since there are Nine Realms then there are Nine Dimensions." Hawkeye said.

Loki smiled at him. "Precisely."

"Can you access any Dimension from any Realm?" Black Widow asked.

"Yes and no." Loki replied. "From what I understand it depends on which Realm you are trying to leave and which Dimension you are trying to go to."

"Compatibility." Iron Man cut it. "Could that be determined by how far you're from the Dimension? Like signal service?"

"Perhaps." Loki replied. "There hasn't been much dabbling in traversing other Dimensions on purpose as far as I'm aware."

"Fact of it is we only have to focus on one Dimension." Victoria said. "And those people we found managed to bring the Dimension here in a non-physical way." She pointed at Black Widow. "Statue please?" Black Widow reached under the table and brought out the wooden statue of the terrifying creature. Heads turned and peered at it as she set it on the table. "I have seen that same figurine in a few places over years of time all around the world before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.." She explained, staring at the statue as well. "What we have is a cult."

"I was the one to tell you it was a cult." Black Widow said peeved.

"A **legit** cult." She added before sticking her tongue out at her in a quick motion.

"Rituals and prayers." Loki murmured amused, studying the statue. "That has been the only recorded way races of all Realms stumble upon Dimensions."

"These cultists had a ritual." Victoria continued. "After they performed it they fell asleep. That is when they accessed a Dimension in their mind." She tapped her temple.

"You mean their conscious?" Captain America questioned, looking at her peculiarly.

"I have a theory." Victoria continued, changing her pace to around the table. "That figure there," She pointed at the wooden monster. "Exists in the Dimension the cultists are accessing. They treat it like a god and it lets them in, but they can't enter physically. So their conscious, or even their subconscious, makes its way into the Dimension, creating a pocket of other Dimensional space inside their bodies."

"Wait," Bruce raised a hand, staring at the table surface confused. "You're saying… There is no physical activity going on."

She nodded as she slowly approached. "Yes."

"And that their conscious mind- their _awareness _that isn't a _physical_ item," He cupped his hands to hold air. "Is being taken out of them and sent to the Dimension."

She nodded again, moving behind him. "Yes."

"And their absence of awareness leaves **space**that is **not**physical inside the body, which gets replaced with the… Essence of the other Dimension?" He hand his hands out, trying to make sense of the idea.

"Breaking down reality like the Convergence." Thor said.

Victoria smiled at him. "Exactly."

"Is this a major problem?" Iron Man asked, gaining the rooms attention. "S.H.I.E.L.D. tends to deal with world threatening issues. This is a small cult that is accidentally entering another Dimension. Do we have to deal with it?"

Everyone seemed to glance at Nick aside from Victoria, and Loki noticed. Nick, instead or replying, looked at Victoria. "Well, Agent Freeman? Is it important?"

She smiled at him annoyed. "Nick, I wouldn't bring two strangers home if it wasn't." She then rolled her eyes. "You really think I'd risk listening to a lecture on _purpose_?"

"Is it?" Nick asked again.

The table turned back to her as she stared at him. After a moment she replied, "It's caught enough of my interest. I want S.H.I.E.L.D. to get involved."

Most of them looked back at Nick surprised. Nick stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Very well." He leaned forward on the table, resting his arms on it and folding his hands together. "Give the instructions."

"Thor, I need you to get Jane involved." Victoria said. "If anyone has any knowledge on how the hell this situation works out it'll be her." She then grabbed the statue and tossed it at Loki. "And take your brother with you. Loki, you're going to study more on Dimensions and whatever the hell that creepy thing is."

Loki caught it easily with one hand and smirked at her. "Trusting already?"

"Using to my benefit." She clarified, giving him a mild glare. "If anyone is going to get hurt delving into what that thing is then it isn't going to be one of us." She then turned to Iron Man. "Tony, take Bruce with you to overlook the scanners to search for the same readings. We need to know how frequently this is happening and which areas it's common in." She resumed walking around the table. "Natalia, Clint, Steve, you're going to supervise interrogation with me. Nick," He looked up at her as she walked past him towards the doorway. "Retire, get laid, have a bunch of kids, and for **godssake** get a haircut." Iron Man stifled a laugh.

"You heard her." Nick said back at the table, giving a stern look around. "Get to it."

* * *

The dark skinned woman that was brought back to S.H.I.E.L.D. base sat huddled in a chair in a bland room. She looked around at the metal walls, avoiding looking at the wall mirror in front of her. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were wrinkled, her make up smeared from crying and lipstick smudged from when the tribesman forced her to drink. She hiccupped a little, growing to the brink of crying, her brown eyes wide in fright and confusion.

From behind the mirror Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye were studying her. "She's terrified." Captain murmured.

"She needs to be questioned." Black Widow reminded him. "Once that's done then we'll take her home."

"What language does she speak?" Captain asked.

"Either French or Arabic." Hawkeye replied. "They're the most common languages in Chad. Victoria will be able to communicate."

Soon enough the door opened and Victoria came in. The woman jumped and leaned away from her, staring wide eyed and shaking. Victoria had a steaming mug in her hand and had a blanket draped over her arm. In her other hand she was holding a plate of hash browns and an omelet. She smiled at the woman and raised her arms a little. "_It's all right_." She said in French. "_I'm _AgentFreeman_ of _S.H.I.E.L.D_."_

"S-S.H.I.E.L.D.?" The woman questioned, eyeing the food.

Victoria nodded. _"That's right._" She closed the door behind her with her foot and made her way slowly to the woman. "_May I ask you your name?"_

"S-Sylvanie." She replied as Victoria set the plate and mug in front of her. "_Am I in trouble?_" She asked, looking up at her hopelessly confused as she draped the blanket around her.

"_No_," Victoria replied and walked around the table to take the seat in front of her. "_We just need you to answer some questions about what happened to you in the desert." _Sylvanie became visibly uncomfortable, pulling the blanket around her closer.

"_Did… Did you save me?" _She asked quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Victoria stared at her with a soft sad expression. _"Yes. I'm sorry for what you went through." _Sylvanie didn't say anything. Instead she began eating. Victoria watched her for a moment. "… Sylvanie, _I'm sorry for bringing it up. But we need to know what happened to you. Please, recall what happened to you exactly."_

Sylvanie shook her head. "_No,_" She set the fork down and leaned back, away from Victoria. "_It's not- it doesn't…_" She shook her head again, refusing to say more.

Victoria sighed and leaned forward on the table, staring at her avoiding eyes intently. "Sylvanie, _we're aware that something strange happened there." _Sylvanie glanced up at her. _"We couldn't see what happened. But you're the perfect witness. Please, _Sylvanie, S.H.I.L.E.D. _needs you to tell us what happened to you." _Sylvanie tucked her lips in, her eyes beginning to water. _"You can't go home until you tell me, _Sylvanie."

Sylvanie let out a shuddering breath. "… _I… I forget what happened before I woke up at that tribe camp." _She began, keeping her gaze fixed on her hands in her lap. _"I woke up and they never said anything. They were murmuring to themselves. I was screaming, terrified. What was I doing surrounded by naked tribesmen? They held me down… Forced me to drink copious amounts of a liquid I didn't know… Everything was becoming blurry, my body was overheating, and I was losing my mind… I remember I was taken to a cave and was set down. They were chanting… They said… They said…"_

_"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn?" _Victoria guessed.

Sylvanie looked up at her surprised and nodded frantically. "_Yes, yes that. I didn't know if it was a bizarre chant or another language, but that line continued to echo in my head. I assume I fell asleep after that. Instead of everything going black, there was… Tunnels of blurry movement as if I was sprinting faster than anything, the colors were dark and purple and blue and green. I then started dreaming."_

_"What did you dream?" _Victoria asked, noticing she was turning reluctant again.

She was quiet for a moment. Then her eyes grew distant and her voice was faint, "_I was in a strange city… A great Cyclopean city of titan blocks and sky-flung monoliths, all dripping with green ooze and sinister with latent horror… Hieroglyphics had covered the walls and pillars, and from undetermined point below had come a voice that was not a voice; a chaotic sensation which only fancy could transmute into sound, but it said… It said Cthulhu fhtagn." _She blinked and looked back up at Victoria as if waking up again. "_After I heard that… Everything was black. Cold… I woke up here."_

Victoria stared down at the table thoughtfully for a moment. The tribesmen must have performed the ritual while she was unconscious. Would cactus juice have to be involved? She then smiled up at Sylvanie warmly. "_Thank you. _Captain America _will be your personal escort back home._"

On cue the door opened up and Captain America smiled at her. "Please come with me, ma'am." Sylvanie didn't have to be told twice. She was eager to leave, and with quick 'thank you's she rushed out of the room, taking the blanket with her. Captain America shut the door again and Victoria remained seated, thinking hard and staring at the table as she did so. Black Widow and Hawkeye watched her as she did.

"Sounds like a scary place." Hawkeye commented.

"Hm." Black Widow narrowed her eyes. "The woman had no idea what the tribe was. She's never prayed to that statue obviously."

"It was easy for her to go into the other Dimension." Hawkeye said, seeing where she was going. "I wonder why the tribe took the woman in the first place. Why send her there?"

"I think that's what Vee's wondering." Black Widow said. "They didn't seem like they were going to sacrifice her."

"I guess we'll get answers from the naked guy." Hawkeye said as an Agent came into the interrogation room, taking the dishes.

"Sabreblade," Victoria looked up at the door, seeing another Agent's head poke in. "The second interrogation room with the tribe member is ready for you."

She nodded to him. "Thank you." Quickly she stood and followed the Agents out, meeting with Hawkeye and Black Widow on their way to another interrogation room. "What did you two think?" She asked, taking the lead.

"It seems like you don't have to worship whatever lives in the Dimension to get in." Hawkeye replied.

"They sent her there on purpose." Black Widow said. "Perhaps they sent her there for the creature?"

"If it's a creature at all." Victoria mumbled to herself. "It could be a lot of reasons. Hopefully we find out now."

"If we don't?" Black Widow questioned.

Victoria smiled back at her. "Then we hunt down the next group and interrogate every single member."

Hawkeye eyed her. "I think you're hoping for that."

Victoria shrugged, smiling ahead of her. "Well, it's been a while." She stopped at the interrogation room door and waited for Black Widow and Hawkeye enter the observing room. As they went in an Agent came out. "How is he?" She asked.

"Terrified." The Agent replied, standing at attention. "He murmurs to himself in Arabic sometimes. The other times are… A strange language." He shrugged. "I can't tell what it is. We managed to get him wrapped up in a blanket for modesty."

She nodded to him. "Very well. Thank you."

"Sabreblade," He said and saluted before leaving.

Victoria eyed the door as if seeing the tribe man inside. She could only hope he wouldn't go ballistic from fear. She gave a warning knock before entering the room. The tribe man was sitting hunched on the chair with his feet on the seat. He whipped his head to her, his black eyes wide, his lips continuing to move silently. The white paint on him was smeared and running down from sweat. Victoria stood upright with her arms crossed behind her. "_I am _Agent Freeman _of _S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"I speak your language." He grumbled in a deep voice, turning his face away from her and attempting to hide under the blanket.

Victoria glanced at the mirror before slowly making her way around the table to the vacant chair. "What's your name?" She asked casually.

He rocked back and forth slightly, staring fixed at the table. She watched him carefully as he continued to whisper to himself. Tersely he replied, "Abdal-Aziz."

"That means 'Servant of the mighty one', doesn't it?" Victoria asked, crossing her legs. She smiled a little as he refused to look at her. "Something tells me you gave yourself that name."

"I serve only Them." He murmured, glancing all around her, avoiding the eyes. "I serve Them and Him."

She eyes narrowed slightly in interest. "Abdal-Aziz, do you know why you're here?"

"We took that woman." He replied, glancing at the door.

She nodded. "That's right." She watched him as he continued to rock back and forth. There's no way this man was aware of other Dimensions. He may think he's trying to reach his own Heaven with his own god- or gods apparently. Victoria didn't want to waste time with easy questions. "Abdal-Aziz, I want you to tell me why you kidnapped that woman and what you did to her. I want to know everything. If you hide anything I **will **be able to tell."

Abdal-Aziz finally glanced at her eyes and froze. They were sharp and predatory like a large bird or cat, intent with knowledge and awareness, glistening like dark multicolor gemstones. "You are…" His eyes widened a little. "Not human."

"I'm surprised you noticed." She replied nonchalantly, refusing to break eye contact for a moment.

"I have seen eyes full of old life before." He said, pulling his blanket closer to him. "Old with experience and knowledge of the past." He returned to avoiding eye contact.

Victoria tilted her head. So he could tell she was alive for a very long time. But he'd seen eyes like hers before? She knew of mutants from biblical times, but she didn't think they were involved. "Tell me, Abdal-Aziz." She repeated in a commanding tone. "Why did you take the woman and what did you to do her?"

"We needed her." He replied, resuming his rocking and quick looks around the room. "We needed more people to cross over the Plane. The Old Ones, Cthulhu, they require more people in their Plane." Victoria's brows furrowed as she listened. "We caught her alone and knocked her out. We performed the Old Ritual to take her with us. We tried to take her to the House of R'lyeh with us like the others."

"Others?" Victoria questioned, hiding her mild alarm. "How many others?"

"Few." He replied. "We only gave two, including the woman. The other returned and killed himself."

Victoria's eyebrows went up. Was the transaction that terrifying? The Dimension seemed to revolve around terror. Was it fear that caused the John Doe to kill himself? "Continue…"

"It is difficult to keep the newcomers close." He continued. "We forced her to drink cactus juice to help her mind attune to the other Plane. The stones, they are wrong in shape. You cannot see the same forms in this Plane. The textures, they are different, and there are colors you haven't seen before."

Victoria uncrossed her legs and leaned forward on the table, causing him to jump slightly. "Tell me about the ones you worship." She said quietly, her voice seeming to cut through the silence. "Tell me the story of the Old Ones and Cthulhu."

He stopped rocking. He sat still, staring at himself in the mirror behind her. "There had been aeons when other Things ruled the earth, and They had had great cities. Remains of Them are still found as Cyclopean stones on islands in the Pacific ocean." Victoria leaned back in her chair and idly let one arm drop beneath the table. She pointed towards the door as a signal. "They all died vast epochs of time before men came, but there are arts which could revive Them when the stars hand come round again to the right positions in the cycle of eternity. They had, indeed, come themselves from the stars, and brought Their images with Them."

"What arts, Abdal-Aziz?" She asked curiously.

"I am still searching." He replied. "We all are. They will tell us when the time comes."

She nodded and gestured to him. "Please, continue."

"When the stars were right, They could plunge from Plane to Plane through the skies; but when the stars were wrong, They could not live." He continued. "But although they no longer lived, They would never really die. They all lay in stone houses in Their great city of R'lyeh, preserved by the spells of mighty Cthulhu for a glorious resurrection when the stars and the earth might once more be ready for Them."

"Can you tell when that is?" She asked.

Abdal-Aziz leaned forward, still staring at himself in the mirror, as he replied quietly, "The time would be easy to know, for then mankind would have become as the Great Old Ones; free and wild and beyond good and evil, with laws and morals thrown aside and all men shouting and killing and reveling in joy. Then the liberated Old Ones would teach them new ways to shout and kill and revel and enjoy themselves, and all the earth would flame with holocaust of ecstasy and freedom."

Victoria sighed quietly. She didn't believe other mutants were involved. It seemed to just be about the Old Ones and Cthulhu. She decided to ask one more question, "Abdal-Aziz, what does _ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_ mean?"

He glanced at her eyes again, keeping steady eye contact this time. "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming."

The two stared at each other for a long time. Abdal-Aziz was cooperating very well, but she was afraid at how twisted his mind could be. "This is what we're going to do, Abdal-Aziz. You're going to remain here with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while. I may need you for a few more questions."

"You want to stop it." He said in a lower tone. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "They will come. It may not be now, or later, but they will come." Slowly he nodded to himself and stared back at his reflection. "They will…"

She smirked. "Thank you for your cooperation." She stood and then left the room. Outside she met with Hawkeye. "Where's Black Widow?" She asked.

"Getting information on the islands in the Pacific." He replied.

She smiled. "Good girl." She then started walking with him down the hall. "I want Abdal-Aziz kept in a room. He's not a prisoner. Then go find Thor and Loki and see what they've come up with. If Loki has anything then I want him back here so I can compare what Abdal-Aziz said. Also, I want Jane and her friends to focus on other dimensional portal opening cancellations."

"What?" He asked confused.

She grinned at him. "I'm not exactly sure myself. Just tell them that I want something that can stop a portal to another Dimension opening."

"Based on what I heard I assume something large?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be good." She winked and he jogged off.

* * *

Victoria walked into a very active lab room. Stepping in she immediately had to dodge a passing Agent in a lab coat. She looked around the room slowly, having never seen the place that active before. Lights and beeps were going off, several lab Agents were at machines in the room and computers lines at the walls. She spotted Tony and Bruce at the head of the room staring at a holographic map with lights on it.

She approached them cautiously, creeping around other Agents and eyeing them as if they were the enemy. "Psst!" The men glanced back at her tense form. "What's going on here?" She whispered, staring around bizarrely.

"We're getting breakthroughs!" Tony said happily, staring fixed at the holographic map.

"It seems there's a lot more happening than we were picking up before." Bruce continued as Victoria stood upright. "Each one of these lights shows other dimensional activity of the same exact kind."

Victoria furrowed her brows as she stared at the map, seeing easily over fifty lights. "And **why** weren't we getting these reading before?" She asked loudly. Most of the lights were clustered in Asia and western North America, surrounding the Pacific Ocean. This couldn't have been good.

"Well, my theory is the readings were too small, too quick, and we weren't searching for these exact readings." Bruce replied.

"Did you get a lot out of the naked guy?" Tony asked, peering around the back of Bruce at her.

She slowly nodded, still staring at the map troubled. "Yeah…"It didn't seem likely that the "Old Ones" were coming back anytime soon. It was too outlandish, but it still worried her. "Can one of you guys go look at the stars and see what's been going on with them?" She asked.

Both men turned to her with the same confused expression, each holding one arm with the other with a hand at their chins. "Why?" They asked.

"Just," She waved them off. "Just go look at the stars and see if anything abnormal is happening with them." She said before walking off.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other. Tony was the first to shrug. "Wanna go stargazing with me?"

"That lonely already, Stark?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

Tony sighed and messed with the hologram, bringing up images of space. "If your girlfriend could burn off your flesh and breathe fire then wouldn't you?"

"I thought she got the Extrimes removed." Bruce said, reaching for his mug on the counter.

"Oh, so you **were **listening to my story?" Tony questioned a little annoyed.

Bruce went to take a drink, but stopped and realized his cup was empty. He sighed, "No, Vee just filled me in." He replied and set the cup down.

Tony rolled his eyes, but rolled around the hologram of stars. "Right, Vee, of course. Well, we got the Extrimes out, but Pepper changed her mind one day when we were having an argument." He shrugged. "She also said it helped getting her way with business deals."

"Is she able to _control _it?" Bruce asked anxious. "She hasn't had… Accidents has she?"

"Oh no, no, no." Tony quickly replied, inspecting the images. "She had the Extrimes perfectly under control."

"Until Tony gets her mad." They glanced back to see Black Widow approach with a handful of papers. "She breathes fire and to retaliate to her fringing his hair he put back in his chest arc reactor." She handed the papers to them.

"Like an adorable high school relationship." Bruce murmured as he took the papers.

"How did you know about that?" Tony asked.

"I didn't." She replied, looking at him. She then made a quick glance at his hair. He quickly frowned and covered his hair with both hands before turning back to the constellations. "Investigate uninhabited islands in the Pacific Ocean for any reports of Cyclopean masonry findings." She ordered. "We may have to check out the area."

"Can do." Bruce replied, looking through the papers.

Black Widow turned around to leave, but Tony spoke up, "**If**," He grabbed the mugs and handed them to her. "You give us a refill."

She glared at him for a moment, but took the cups. Tony smiled and turned back around, and behind his back Black Widow stopped next to an Agent. "Fill these with decaf coffee." She ordered.

"Yes, Black Widow, ma'am." The female Agent said startled, quickly taking the mugs from her. Black Widow smirked to herself as she left the room.

* * *

Victoria sat at the round table of discussions, drumming her fingers furiously as she stayed in the room alone. There were so many groups involved with this estranged cult. She didn't want to believe that a portal was opening to the other Dimension soon- she couldn't, really, since Loki confirmed that hasn't happened at all over time, but she still felt rushed. Why was she so nervous? She sighed heavily and laid her upper body on the table, outstretching her arms and drumming all her fingers. "**Uuuuugh**."

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. _She remembered so vividly how that line echoed through her head. The more she thought about it the more she figured she heard an actual voice. Sylvanie's explanation of a more chaotic sensation instead of an actual voice made more sense, though. Why did it echo in her head and **only** her head? Was it because she was subconsciously aware of the cult beforehand or because she was staring at the statues red eyes for too long? Or for both reasons? She rolled her head back and forth on the desk.

"**Why** are so many groups flaring up, **why** do I feel like this is happening soon and **why** is it getting under my skin?" She groaned out.

"It's getting you anxious because you're curious." Loki's voice said.

She immediately sat upright and then jumped, seeing Loki's face so close to hers. She stared at his toothy smirk wide eyed. How the hell could he sneak up on her? She blinked, and then noticed that he didn't have a scent, nor could she feel breath escaping him as he breathed. She then glared at him furious, "Loki, I thought I told you; you **cannot** use your powers until Commander Fury says otherwise!"

Fake Loki's smirk grew into an amused smile. "You have his same angry voice." He noted. "Though I must say yours if far more _exciting_." He made a point to slowly look down at her lips.

She clawed at his face and cut through the image, the projection decomposing from the cuts in a green light. "Give me a break, _Loki_." She said the name distastefully, crossing her arms. She glared over at the doorway seeing Loki leaning there, a large fie of papers under his arm. "Should I start calling you Tony Jr. now?"

"King suits me just fine." He replied and pushed off the doorway. "Your Commander Fury also has neglected to give me the order to stop my abilities." He said as he approached. She locked eyes with him and noticed the mischief dancing in them.

She deadpanned. "And that's why there's no one following you right now."

"You **are **smart." He teasingly noted, sitting a couple chairs from her. "Clever _and _beautiful."

"And deadly." She added flatly. She wondered how long he would try to get in her head before giving up. She nodded to the file he set on the table. "What did you find?"

"Quite a bit of information." He replied and slid the file to her.

"And Thor and Jane's progress?" She asked, opening the file and skimming the papers.

"They're working on it." Loki and Victoria glanced over at the doorway, seeing Hawkeye and Black Widow stalking inside, glaring at Loki annoyed.

"Glad you two are here." Victoria said, looking back down at the papers. "Go get the other Avengers and Nick would you?"

Black Widow and Hawkeye stopped short and quickly looked at each other. "Since when did we become errand people?" Hawkeye murmured as they went to leave the room.

"Don't worry," Black Widow whispered. "I'll be getting her back."

Loki smirked after them. "You hold high authority here."

"Bet it gives you a hard on, doesn't it." She said, turning another page.

Loki's eyebrows went up as he quickly looked back at her. He didn't exactly expect that sort of comment. "You seem different from when you were out on the field."

"It's called professionalism." She replied, refusing to look at him. "Field work is much more serious. You need focus when on a job." Suddenly she slammed the file closed and glared at him. "You know, you're awfully chatty, and don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me. What's your play?"

"That seems to be a common question around here." He smirked. "I don't have a play."

"Well don't think I'm going to fall for anything." She said and opened the file again. Yeah, right, the Master of Lies and Mischief doesn't have a play. She wasn't going to fall for any act of his. Penthouse destroying bastard. God forbid he comes to her new place.

Loki frowned at her. For the first time he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He wanted her, it was that simple. But after a talk with Thor it wasn't going to be that easy. Thor had told him the first step was to get on her good side. Working with others wasn't Loki's forte; he was a leader not a team player. But, Victoria was a leader as well, and Loki knew better than anyone that a leader is not easily commanded. So what the hell was he to do? Be nice? Yes- yes, giving assurance that there would be no tricks sounded like a good start.

He tried to put on a sincere smile. "Victoria-"

"You will only address me as Agent Freeman." She interrupted.

Loki frowned again. This was going to be difficult in more ways than one. He stared her down intently, any amusement now gone, and said in a darker tone, "Agent Freeman," Victoria meant to glance up at him for only a moment, but she kept her eyes locked on him. He was leaning forward towards her, his features more grave, his eyes staring her down as if he was a predator. She cocked an eyebrow. This seemed interesting. "It seems you're under the wrong impression of me."

A little giggle escaped her smile. "Oh? Loki: the man who gets his way by deceiving people."

"I am, what is that Midgardian saying you have- turning over a new leaf?"

"Listen up," She turned in her chair to face him and leaned forward to match his look. "After your help with this job, I won't care what happens to you. I'm going to be sure you stay **far **away from me. Whatever trick you're trying to pull **won't work.**"

"There is no trick, Agent Freeman." He smirked at her. "Oh no, this isn't a lie. You are fitting for me and only me; I want you and I will have you. It's only a matter of time."

Well, wasn't he just the romantic. Victoria smirked back at him. "Sorry, Loki, you just aren't that special."

They stared each other down, smirk on their faces. Victoria was amused, but she didn't take him seriously at all. She couldn't take anything from him seriously. She even only trusted the information he brought her because there are quotes from other people inside. Eventually she leaned back in her chair and focused on the file again. Even with the long life she still didn't want to live it with people who would waste her time. Only **she** got to waste her own time.

"Loki!" Quickly the Avengers were filing in. Thor was the first to make his way through, quickly taking a seat beside him. To Victoria's surprise he seemed to be angry at his brother. "Were you using your powers when you were not allowed?"

"I can't say I have." Loki replied smoothly as most of the people glared at him.

"He's right actually." Victoria spoke up, earning a couple bewildered looks. She only shrugged back and looked at Nick. "Apparently a certain Commander didn't give the official order."

"You're on _his _side now?" Captain America asked baffled, thumbing to Loki.

Victoria grinned. "Who'd pass up an opportunity to get under Nicky's skin?"

"Keep it up, Agent Freeman, and I am personally throwing you off this aircraft." Nick growled as he sat down. He glared around, ignoring her pout. "Loki, you are forbidden to use your powers until I say you can. Is that understood?" The look he gave dared him to challenge his authority.

Loki only bowed his head with a smile. "Very well."

There was a pause of silence and Loki's smile grew. His cooperation was surprising, but Victoria refused to dwell on it. "Thor," His head whipped around to her. "Is Jane making the device?"

He nodded. "Yes, she and her friends are working on it as we speak."

"All right, make sure she builds something that will prevent it from happening as well." She added. "There really isn't any telling of when it will happen, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Of what happening?" Tony asked.

"Just some portal of the Dimension opening up and Old Ones coming back to rule the world." She waved it off with a shrug. "No biggie really. Oh, and have your company help Jane with equipment free of charge."

"No biggie?" Captain America repeated.

"Bruce," Victoria snapped her fingers, ignoring him. "Anything on the Pacific Ocean?"

"Um, right." He spread out papers before him. He pointed at the section of one and read aloud, "The Phoenix Islands are a group of 8 atolls and 2 submerged coral reefs situated in the middle of the Pacific. This isolated location has a vast array of undisturbed and pristine eco-systems. The coral reefs and bird populations are virtually untouched by man. The government of Kiribati formally declared the entire Phoenix group and surrounding waters a protected area in 2008, making it the world's largest marine protected area." He looked up from the paper and added, "In 2000 there was written documentation from an explorer that just happened to visit the island saying he found large smooth stones that were rugged at the top, as if broken, and seemed to be only pieces of a much larger structure."

"Regarding your stars thing," Tony added, crossing his arms. "Nothing weird was going on. No alignments, nothing disappearing suddenly, no aliens." Victoria and Black Widow made eye contact again.

There were aliens.

No there weren't.

They glared at each other. Only a couple people seemed to notice. Loki, being one of them, leaned over and grabbed his file. "I found surprisingly quite a bit of information. The statue is of a creature called Cthulhu that lives in the other Dimension."

"What's Cthulhu's role?" Victoria asked, ending her contest with Black Widow and focused on Loki instead.

"According to my findings he is an entity." He replied, looking through his papers. "According to a voodoo tribesman in South Africa; Cthulhu is the guardian of the Old Ones. He keeps their dead yet undying bodies safe in tomes in a city called R'lyeh and keeps them asleep with a spell. A demented woman in Russia that acted as a prophet proclaimed that Cthulhu was the source of constant anxiety for mankind at a subconscious level." He looked up from the papers to glance around at the staring eyes. "Recorded dreams reported to police over years say that they only see an outlined horror of the creature when they enter the Dimension."

Victoria stared down at the table intently, absently rubbing her lip with her fingers. "'In the house of R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming'." She mumbled to herself. "What could that mean exactly…?"

"I have a guess." Thor replied, gaining her attention. "It sounds like this Cthulhu is a type of god that exists only in his Dimension. The only way for it to enter this Dimension is through dreams, as is the human's only way to enter Cthulhu's Dimension."

"And 'house' means 'city'?" Hawkeye questioned. "Could there be more than one city?"

"Based on the descriptions cult members gave the reality is warped." Loki replied. "There could be numerous cities merged into one."

"Anything is possible in a dream." Nick spoke up, his hands laced together. "Like a lucid dream this Cthulhu can control it."

"What are the 'Old Ones'?" Bruce asked.

Loki flipped through a few pages. "According to an old Chinaman the Old Ones were rulers of earth long before humans existed." He replied, reading the paper. "They were not composed altogether of flesh and blood. They had shape, but that shape was not made of matter. They were able to travel from world to world through the stars when they were 'right', but when the stars were 'wrong' they died, though they never really died." Victoria's eyes lit up at the same mentioning. "Cthulhu keeps them preserved in R'lyeh. At the same time the spells that kept them intact likewise prevented them from making an 'initial move', and they could only lie awake in the dark and think whilst uncounted millions of years rolled by. They knew all that was occurring in the universe, but their mode of speech was transmitted thought. Even now they talked in their tombs. When, after infinities of chaos, the first men came, the Great Old Ones spoke to the sensitive among them by moulding their dreams; for only thus could their language reach the fleshy minds of mammals."

"So birds are safe?" Tony asked.

"He means specifically humans." Captain corrected.

Tony only smiled, having Captain completely miss his joke. "Just ignore this wiper-snapper." He said, stifling a chuckle as he did so.

Loki turned another page, ignoring them. "Continuing onto another report from a crazed cult member from Greenland: 'We worship the Great Old Ones who lived ages before there were any men, and who came to the young world out of the sky. Those Old Ones were gone now, inside the earth and under the sea; but," Victoria stared at Bruce wide eyed and frantically gestured to the papers in front of him. He jumped and quickly riffled through them as Loki continued, "their dead bodies had told their secrets in dreams to the first men, who formed a cult that never died. We are that cult, it always existed and always would exist hidden in distant wastes and dark places all over the world until the time when the great priest Cthulhu, from his dark house in the mighty city R'lyeh under the waters, should rise and bring the earth again beneath his sway. Some day he will call, when the stars are ready, and we will always be waiting to liberate him.'"

Loki turned a few more pages, searching for something. "By a cult member in Chile: 'The first men formed the cult around small idols which the Great Ones shewed them; idols brought in dim aeras from dark stars. This cult will never die till the stars came right again, and these secret priests would take the great Cthulhu from his tomb to revive his subjects and resume his rule of earth.'" He pulled out some newspaper clippings stapled to a weathered paper. "By a reporter in Whales: 'Meanwhile the cult, by appropriate rites, must keep alive the memory of those ancient ways and shadow forth the prophecy of their return.

In the elder time chosen men had talked with the entombed Old Ones in dreams, but then something had happened. The great stone city R'lyeh, with its monoliths and sepulchers, had sunk beneath the waves; and the deep waters, full of the one primal mystery through which not even thought can pass, had cut off the spectral intercourse. But memory never died, and high-priests said that the city would rise again when the stars were right. Then came out of the earth the black spirits of earth, mouldy and shadowy, and full of dim rumours picked up in caverns beneath forgotten sea-bottoms.

But of them he dared not speak much. He cut himself off hurriedly, and no amount of persuasion or subtlety could elicit more in this direction. The size of the Old Ones, too, he curiously declined to mention. Of the cult, he said that he thought the centre lay amid the pathless deserts of Arabia, where Irem, the City of Pillars, dreams hidden untouched. It was not allied to the European witch-cult, and was virtually unknown beyond its members. No book really hinted of it, though he said that there were double meanings in the _Necronomicon_ of Arad Adbul Alhazred which the initiated might read as they chose, especially the much-discussed couplet: "That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die."

Loki closed the file and everyone was silent for a long moment. After a few minutes of everyone mulling over what he read to them, Tony broke the silence, "I think I feel my insomnia kicking in again." He was rather quiet and held himself awkwardly.

Victoria looked up at Bruce who was writing on a paper with a pen. "Anything?" She asked.

"This is just an educated guess." He admitted with a sigh of defeat. Once he stopped writing he slid the paper over to her. She studied the map of the Pacific Ocean and saw the large circle he made around the lower part of the waters. "If any immense stone city were to sink under water, my **guess**, is it would be there. Around there."

Victoria nodded and handed it to Thor. "Give that to Jane."

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked, studying her.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, her hand absently messing with a nail on the table. "… I want Jane and her scientist friends to continue to make a device to prevent any sort of portal opening up. Tony, I need your engineering genius to help them."

"Can do." He replied.

"Captain," She looked over at him. "I need you to be Captain and take some Agents to inspect the Phoenix Islands and scour the bottom of that ocean. A lot of them. Have Hawkeye and Black Widow go with you to help lead the investigations."

"Yes, ma'am." Captain nodded.

"Roughly how many?" Black Widow asked curious.

"Many." Victoria replied. "A couple few of many. I want everything looked thoroughly three times."

"And if we find anything?" Hawkeye asked.

Victoria sighed and pushed back her hair, staring at the table intently as she thought. "… Make sure no one else will be able to find it by any means." She eventually replied. "What I want to do…" She continued slowly, thinking her idea through. "… I'm going to have the tribe man we have perform the ritual and I'm going to go into the Dimension myself."

"What?" Most people blurted out. "Why would you risk entering the Dimension yourself?" Thor asked.

"She's curious." Loki replied, staring at her with a smirk. It was a feeling he knew all too well.

She glanced at him annoyed, but then smiled at Thor. "Thor, I'll be fine. I want to go in there to see for myself how the Dimension is, how dangerous it is, how easy it is to get in and how I function in it. Bruce, I want you to hook me up to monitoring machines. I'm only going to go into the Dimension for a few minutes."

"How do you think we'll pull your conscious back out safely?" Bruce asked skeptically.

Victoria shrugged. "**You're **the doctor." As if expecting that answer he groaned and pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Is that all?" Nick asked impatient.

She dramatically rolled her eyes along with her head to stare at him. "No. Send out small groups of Agents to disband the cult groups we're finding and get local police involved if you can. I want to stop anything potential from happening."

"Orders are given." Nick said as he stood up. "Get to work."

* * *

Loki stood alone in a room, watching through the observing window Bruce and a couple Agents hooking wires up to Victoria as she lay still in a chair. As he watched her he thought about what his brother said to him before he left for his maiden. As the group disbanded he'd only asked two questions: did he know what to expect in the Dimension and was he concerned for Victoria? Loki decided it would be best to not answer either of those.

"If it were Jane," Thor had said. "I would try everything in my power to keep her from doing this."

"Your Jane and Victoria are very different." Loki pointed out.

"If you care for Vee, Loki, then I expect you to worry and warn her." Thor said sternly. "You can't simply want her; if you want to **be **with her then you need to feel concern and compassion and love."

"Do you think I cannot feel those emotions?" Loki asked in a dangerous tone.

"I think you can… In time. I'm warning you because I care. If you don't care for her then she won't care for you."

The memory caused Loki to glare as he continued to watch. It was difficult to tell what lied in the Dimension. Any records were too vague. Regarding his concern, he felt no need to be concerned. He saw Victoria as strong, and while diving in to another Dimension to see what was there was risky, there also wasn't another way. Bruce and the Agents stood aside in the room as they brought in the tribe man.

"I suggest cactus juice." He said as he eyed the machines. "It will help with the transition."

"And start seeing friendly mushrooms?" Victoria questioned, straining her eyes to look at him as her head was firmly strapped down. "I'd rather not. Just perform your ritual on me."

"But before that." Bruce stepped forward. "How can we bring her back out safely?"

The tribe man shook his head. "Those who visit the House of R'lyeh only leave when Cthulhu sees fit."

"Victoria," Bruce began.

"Bruce," She but him off, equally annoyed as him. "You saw the readings yourself. You said they came and left too quickly. I won't be there forever." She looked back at the tribe man. "Perform the ritual."

"Then I can go home?" He questioned.

"Yes, then you can go home." She replied.

The man nodded. "My tools please." He said to Bruce.

Loki watched as the Agents filed out to give space and bring back the tribe mans required tools for the ritual. He couldn't say he felt any sort of 'gut sensation' of worry or concern as the ritual was performed. He was just as curious as Victoria was about the Dimension.

"Ready?" Bruce asked as he entered the observing room with him.

"I suppose." Loki replied as they were joined by the other Agents.

The tribe man performed the ritual and Bruce turned down the lights in both rooms. Victoria closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Her heart monitor continued a steady rhythm; her brain monitor showed she was calm. The tribe man chanted and waved his smoking stick around.

Eventually the tribe man backed away and her heart monitor sped up. "That should be normal." Bruce said out loud, more to himself. "As I would imagine. Entering another Dimension wouldn't be exactly calming."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the machine that recorded her brain waves. "Would that be expected?" He asked.

Bruce looked at where he was pointing and saw that the calm went to a stop. Nothing was being recorded. "… Maybe?" He shrugged. "I can't say."

They waited for a moment or two, but the heart monitor didn't calm down. It couldn't take that long to enter the Dimension. Loki eyed the tribe man and then Victoria. Her body was oddly still for how fast her heart was beating. The beating was actually increasing in speed. Bruce mumbled to himself and Loki glanced at him, seeing him turn to the computer.

Loki still couldn't say he was feeling a tug of worry, but he felt something. He narrowed his eyes at Victoria, searching for any hint of what could be happening. The beating was turning frantic. It had to be fear that was driving it. It made the most sense. What could be happening though? Loki started to think it would've been better if he were the one to enter the Dimension.

A warning sound went off from the computer, gaining the whole rooms attention. The heart monitor became increasingly frantic still. "This isn't good." Bruce murmured as he typed away. "This is not good. We need to figure out a way to get her out."

"She's only been in there for five minutes." Loki said. "Let's give it a couple more. She can come back soon."

"And she can also not." Bruce replied as he tried to keep his frustration contained. "When will people realize I'm not every kind of doctor in the world?"

The Agents noticed Bruce's behavior and backed away a little. Loki decided to keep quiet, not wanting to get slammed into the ground again. He returned to watching Victoria instead. Her hand twitched. He narrowed his eyes, seeing her hand twitch again. The heart monitor caused his own heart beat to increase a little as her arm jerked, her face remaining peaceful. Unknown to Bruce, Loki left the room. Loki wasn't exactly thinking about it as he did it, but he entered the other room to go stand by Victoria.

First he stopped by the tribe man that was keeping to himself in the corner, muttering to himself. "How long does it normally take for people visiting to wake up?" Loki asked.

The tribe man stared up at him, the white in his eyes startling bright against his dark skin. "Not long from now."

Loki nodded and continued over to Victoria's side. The heart monitor was annoying and sounding right in his ear. Victoria's arm continued to jerk and he gently held it down. "You'll be coming back soon." He murmured. He glanced up at the brain monitor and saw it still blank. He then glanced down at her hand that continued to twitch. He swallowed. Loki had witnessed Thor taking Jane's hand time and again just to hold. He never bothered to ask why, it seemed odd to him. The only time he held another's hand had to be his mother's when he was a child.

Loki cleared his throat and shifted on his feet as he looked away, his hand carefully sliding down her arm to her hand. Lightly he grasped it so it could stop shaking. He then glanced down at their hands. She was considerably warmer than he was. He smiled a little to himself. It wasn't that hard. It was a little pleasant. Unfortunately he couldn't fully enjoy it thanks to the constant beeping in his ear. He glared at the machine distastefully.

Suddenly the brain machine sounded off. A second after that Victoria's eyes flew wide open as she gasped like she was desperate for air. "Get me out of this thing!" She practically screamed, making Loki recoil from her. "I said get me out!" She screamed again and clawed at the restraints on her head.

Loki only watched as she frantically detangled herself from the wires. She slid off the chair and tried to stand, but her legs were shaking too badly. She clutched onto the chair with a death grip as her knees buckled, her eyes wide and stared around, trying to be sure she was really back. "Victoria," Loki calmly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up a little. She changed from clutching onto the chair to him, still staring around. "You're back in Midgard."

The door opened up again and Bruce hurried inside. "Victoria!" He rushed over to them, not caring that she was clinging to Loki of all people. "What happened? What did you see? You look terrified."

Victoria's teeth chattered and body shook as if she were freezing. "B-B-Bruce," Bruce had to lean in to hear her. "G-go and make sh-sure that device is built." She licked her lips. "Th-wh-nothing can get out. N-Nothing. Understand?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I understand. I'll be sure Jane Foster knows." He then looked up at Loki. "I'm going to go get Fury."

Loki shrugged lightly. "All right."

"Just," Bruce waved his hands down as he backed away. "Stay put, okay? Just- stay." He then hurried back out of the room as Agents came in.

Carefully they pried her off of him and set her back on the long chair. "Get her a blanket." One of them said and another disappeared out the door.

Victoria continued to shiver and shake. Her wide eyes darted around the room before finding the tribe man. "A-Abdal-Aziz," She licked her lips again. "Take Ab-Abdal-Aziz home." The Agents paused and glanced at each other. "That's an **order.**"

"Yes, Sabreblade." They both said. Quickly they ushered the tribe man out of the room.

Loki, leaning against the window, smirked at her. "Terrified and still able to cause others fear."

"Frigging Nazi." Victoria murmured and glared at him, trying to stop her shaking on her own. "You **are **o-old school if you try t-to rule with f-fear."

Loki tucked a finger behind his ear. "Come again? You were stuttering."

She rolled her eyes. "It's going to t-take a few months before I- am comfortable with y-you being here." She grumbled to herself. She then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "They don't follow orders out of fear; they follow orders because they **trust** my orders."

"Trust, honor, friendship, love," Loki pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked over to her. "They seem to be recurring themes in Midgard."

"More than that." She scoffed. "There's bravery, courage even though they're the same, family, dreams, faith, ch-"

"Change?" Loki guessed with a smirk.

"For the better." She narrowed her eyes as his smile grew. "You're annoying."

"You've stopped shaking." He pointed out.

Victoria glanced down at herself, seeing he was right. Carefully she sat up and grumbled, "Not like I was going to be like that forever." She eyed Loki's smile and waved him off. "Just go stand outside before I make you."

"I think someone should watch you." He replied. "In case you pass out."

She did a double take, staring at him confused. "… **I **think I need space." She waved him off. "Get." Loki smirked, but did as asked and headed for the door. "Freaky." She murmured and rubbed her cold hand, breathing on it to warm it up.

After Loki stepped out the door and tightened his hand into a fist after the door slid closed behind him. It felt colder now that her heat was missing. "Loki." He looked over to see Nick Fury and Bruce quickly walk towards him.

Loki stepped out of there way. "She's awake inside."

Nick breezed past him into the room. Bruce on the other hand stayed outside with Loki. Thing were silent for a bit, waiting for Fury and Victoria. Bruce then smiled at Loki awkwardly. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.."

Loki smiled back the same way. "Thank you."


	5. The Club

Victoria stood in front of her mirror half naked holding four different dresses against her body. She sighed and stared intently at each one from satin black to rich red to dark emerald to royal blue. She sighed again in aggravation, "Natalia!" She called out. "I can't decide."

Natalia was half naked in Victoria's bathroom leaning over the counter while putting makeup on her face. "Just flip a coin." She called back.

"I don't have a coin." Victoria called back as she laid the dresses out on her bed. "Just pick for me would you?" She went over to her dresser and rummaged through her purse for her phone.

Natalia rolled her eyes as she set her tools down. "How long have you been around? Hundred and twenty years and you still can't decide something as simple as which dress you want to wear?" She questioned. She left the bathroom for the bedroom and went up to the dresses, glancing at each of them. She then looked over at Victoria and asked, "Who are you calling?"

Glanced back at her and replied, "Someone to watch Loki." She then walked over to her desk and opened a daily planner. "I know Steve is out on hero duty and Bruce is doing some stuff he does. Since Jane and Pepper are coming with us I figured either Thor or Tony could stick around."

Natalia grabbed the satin black dress and held it against her body. "Would you really want Tony being the only one watching Loki in your penthouse?" She asked and then held the dress out to Victoria's body. While both women had red hair, Natalia's was more blood red and Victoria's was more fire red. It was easy as well as difficult to pick out dresses between them.

Victoria thought about her question for a moment before hanging up the phone. "You're so smart." She turned around and grinned. She gestured at the dress. "Am I wearing that?"

"No, I am." Natalia smiled at her and gestured at the other dresses. "And now I've narrowed your selection."

Victoria pouted as she headed back to the bathroom with the dress. She sighed and went over to the remaining ones. Pursing her lips she eyed each one, then did ini-mini-miny-moe and grabbed the rich red dress. Both women put on their dresses and then walked to each other, examining the other. Suddenly there was a banging from the front door.

"I'll heat up the curling iron." Natalia said and went back in the bathroom.

Victoria headed out of the bedroom and to the front door. Opening it up she smiled at Thor. "Hey, bud-"

"Vee!" Thor lunged at her and grasped her shoulders. She blinked up at his distraught face as he loomed over her. "I need your help- quickly!"

She just blinked. "… In a rush?"

"It's Jane!" He face contorted in pain as he moved past her into the penthouse, running a hand through his golden hair.

Victoria became alarmed and quickly shut the door. "Jane? What's wrong? What happened to her?"

Thor turned to her, but his eyes wandered around as if he was searching for an answer. His extremely distressed expression was worrying Victoria. "She," He sighed and tossed his arm up. "She was dressing up and looking beautiful! I asked her what the occasion was and she said she was going to a Club." Victoria face went blank. "I asked her what a Club was and what she was going to do, and- and-" He grasped her shoulders again, making her head lean back. "She's going out with strangers dancing- and there will be men there! Men I have no clue about! You must help me stop her!"

"Uhhh," Victoria cracked an awkward half smile. "Well, you see, I kind of invited her to the Club." Thor's face went blank, an anger building in his eyes. She chuckled nervously. "Hey, Natalia, me and Pepper, Tony's girl, will be there with her! We're a cute little group!"

"Men like cute." Thor stated in a surprisingly dangerous tone.

"Um…" Victoria tucked her lips in, trying to think of something to get rid of his anger. "… You wanna watch Loki while we're out?"

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Loki's voice asked. Both Thor and Victoria looked over at him, seeing him slowly come from the hallway. He was looking between the two, seeing Thor's building anger and Victoria's awkwardness.

Victoria grinned. "Hey, Loki!" She ducked down and escaped from Thor's grasp.

Loki looked her up and down in her dress, causing him to stop in his tracks. "You look…" He blinked, for once not thinking of the fitting word quick enough. Victoria cocked an eyebrow, waiting. She was amused his silver tongue slipped up. "Beautiful." He finally said.

She shrugged off the compliment. "Of course." She then patted Thor's arm. "Thor's going to be babysitting you!" She said happily.

"Babysitting?" Loki questioned, hiding his exasperation. "When are you going to trust me enough to be alone in your apartment?"

"It'll be a while." She replied and walked past him back to her room.

Loki watched her, still examining her until she shut the door. He then turned back to his brother and smirked. "You seem a little tense."

"You would as well if you knew where they were going." He grumbled and began pacing, his hands clenching and unclenching. Loki crossed his arms and watched his brother, his smirk growing a little. Thor continued to mutter to himself as the wheels in his head desperately turned.

"Tell me, where are they going?" He finally asked, leaning against the couch.

"A _Club_." Thor said distastefully.

Loki rolled his eyes, unconcerned. "And what would a _Club_ be?"

"It's some place where strangers gather to dance to music." He replied, gesturing over at the window wall to the city. "Women dress up to look stunning, women like Jane and Vee, and there they dance with strangers- strangers like men, stranger men that will look handsome- stranger handsome men that will be going after my Jane!" He grabbed fistfuls of his hair in anguish.

Loki frowned confused, his brows furrowing, at his brother's behavior. "They're going to a Club to dance with strangers?" He questioned.

"_Men_, Loki!" Thor hurried over to him and grabbed his shoulder, boring his desperation into his green eyes. "They will be dancing with handsome men they don't know!"

"I assume there will be other women there as well, Thor." Loki said, trying to brush off the anxiety he was putting on him. "Jane and Victoria won't be swarmed by hoards of men."

"Won't be swarmed!?" Thor scoffed off the idea. "Nonsense! My Jane is far more beautiful than any other Midgardian woman!" Loki stared at him flatly. "Well, she can't defend herself like Vee can." He amended. "Jane is not as intimidating."

Loki sighed, letting it go. "I suppose that's true, but your Jane throws a harder punch than you think."

Immediately Thor's hand slid off him as he smiled at the ceiling. "She does, doesn't she?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, watching him daydream for a moment before clearing his throat, drawing his attention back. "I doubt there will be much dancing with strangers, Thor."

"But that is the **point, **Loki!" Thor grabbed his arms and shook him a little, to Loki's annoyance. "They **go** to the Club to dance with strangers!"

"Well, _why_?" Loki asked.

"For _fun_." Thor replied in a low tone. He lowered himself a little to stare into Loki's eyes. "Loki, think of what stranger men will want to do with my Jane and Vee for _fun_." Thor and Loki stared at each other. "Dressed like the way Vee was dressed." He added. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like this."

"Nor do I!" Thor moved away from him angrily and began pacing again. "I've tried to talk Jane out of it, but she adamant about going out!"

"Victoria will only be more stubborn." Loki murmured, bringing a hand to his chin.

Thor looked over at his brother, seeing the wheels in his head turn furiously, thinking of several potential plans. "Loki," He caught his brief attention. "Does Vee know of your attraction to her?"

That caused his arm to drop as he gave a heavy sigh. "No." He looked away from him, his jaw clenching as he stared out the window. "When we first arrived, during the dealing with the other Dimension, I had stated to her that I wanted her."

Thor's face fell a little. "Oh, Loki… There would be no way she could believe that."

"Apparently." He grumbled. "The three months of absolutely no interaction that followed hasn't helped that at all."

"And you still care for her?" Thor asked.

"More so." Loki replied annoyed. "Knowing her, seeing her in action, her personality, my affection grows. I haven't told her for a second time, of course. After the incident at the store it was obvious she didn't believe me the first time." It was his turn to begin pacing out of anger.

Thor sighed and put his hands on his hips, staring at the ground. What could either of them do to stop this? Too soon did Victoria and Natalia come out of the hallway dressed and ready to go. Loki stopped his pacing, his anger quickly dying away as he stared at Victoria. She only smiled at Thor, "I assume Jane is ready?"

Thor only dropped to his knees with a loud thud. "I, Thor of Asgard, beg you to see reason!" He bellowed.

Natalia and Victoria glanced at each other. "I see Jane broke the news to him." Natalia murmured.

"Loki was right about him being over dramatic." Victoria said and both women headed for the door. "We may not be back in the morning!" She called with a wave, and then the door shut.

Loki blinked out of his trance and looked down at his brother. "… That was all you had?"

He glared up at him. "More than you did." He retorted.

The sliding door opened and then both looked back, seeing Clint enter the room. "Are they here?" He asked. He seemed out of breath.

The brothers glanced at each other. "You mean Natalia and Vee?" Thor asked.

"Good." In a rush he hurried past then, running down the hall to his room.

The door shut and Thor slowly stood up. "Strange..."

Loki narrowed his eyes after Clint. "No… I see what he's doing."

"What is it?" Thor asked curious.

A sly smirk appeared on Loki's face. "He's planning on going to that Club." He glanced up at his brother. "And we're going to use him to our advantage." Thor paused, and then understood, breaking out in a grin.

Clint came back out of the hallway dressed in a nice suit fit for the Club scene. He as adjusting his jacket as he briskly walked out of the hallway, but he was stopped in his tracks by Loki and Thor. Oblivious that it was on purpose he tried to maneuver around a couple of times, but then caught on. Finally he stepped back and stared at them annoyed. "I'm in a hurry."

"We know." Loki had his mischievous grin on.

Clint frowned at him and then glanced at Thor. He was grinning. That made Clint frown more. He sighed in defeat, "All right, what do you want?"

"We know where you're going and why." Thor stated proudly.

Clint raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"You're going off to that Club to follow your little spider." Loki smirked. Clint frowned at him. Of course he would know, but still he didn't give a confirmation.

"My Jane and Vee are both going out to this Club." Thor said, a seriousness taking him over again. "Once you get to this Club then you are to be sure no man comes near them, do you understand?"

Clint grimaced. "Are you kidding me? You want me to bodyguard your girlfriend and Vee? No way, I have my own plans." He went to push past them, but they blocked him again. He sighed again and took a step back. "I doubt either of them will be willing to the plan. If Vee finds out she'll kick my ass and yours too." He said to the both of them.

"Which is why they won't find out." Loki stated. "You're an assassin. You can stay quiet and out of sight."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll watch Vee and Jane, all right? Can I go now?"

Thor glanced at Loki. "Is he telling the truth?" Loki narrowed his eyes at Clint.

"You both realize the longer you keep me here the more time guys are hitting on Vee and Jane." Clint pointed out annoyed.

"Go!" Thor ushered him past and Clint hurried for the back door. After he left he sighed. "I still feel uneasy." Loki went over to the couch and sat down, lacing his fingers together under his chin. "Loki?" He questioned.

Loki only sighed in aggravation. "None of your lines helped you know." He grumbled.

Thor frowned. "I'm sorry, brother." He took a set in another couch. "In my defense I did not make those lines up myself."

Loki eyed him. "Who did?"

Thor shifted awkwardly in the seat and glanced away when he replied, "Stark." Immediately Loki dragged his hands down his face. Thor never ceased to amaze him. "I'm sorry." He said again as Loki hung his head.

"Well no wonder none of it worked!" He said loudly in infuriation, leaning back in the seat.

They both fell silent for a while. Thor leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He began slowly, "Loki…" Loki looked over at him. Thor was glad he had managed to bring Loki back onto his side, to have his brother back again. When he first brought him back to Midgard he had begun changing so quickly, it seemed almost impossible. At first Thor thought Loki was only acting, lying about his true feelings, but after almost four months it was beginning to seem genuine. Still, when Thor first met Jane it still took at least longer than Loki to fall for Victoria. "I've been wondering… About your adaption to Midgard."

Loki furrowed his brows confused, but leaned forward in interest. "How do you mean?"

Thor frowned a little and seemed guilty to Loki. He twisted his hands together as he tried to find the words. "I'm very glad that you have come back to me, brother, and I wanted to bring you to Midgard because I believed it would continue to be a good influence on you."

"Even though I'm either here or on the S.H.I.E.L.D. base." Loki murmured, glancing away from him.

"Fury said you will have more freedom in time." Thor assured him. "Anyways… I couldn't help but notice that… After we arrived, in under twenty-four hours you managed to fall for a woman."

"You think I can't fall for a woman?" Loki questioned.

"NO! No!" Thor quickly jumped in his seat suddenly frantic. Loki smirked in amusement. "I think you can fall for a woman very well! I mean, you know, I don't doubt your falling for! In- in women!"

"Thor," Loki put a hand up to stop him. "It was a joke."

"… Right, right." Thor smiled and chuckled uneasily. "A joke, right."

"You were saying?"

"I was just saying that… You know, I had hope that you would fall in love, brother. It's a wonderful thing and I knew it would be good for you. But…" Thor began struggling again. "I wouldn't have thought… That it would happen to you so quickly…"

"It seems highly suspicious." Loki concluded, leaning back again. "It would appear I was trying too hard."

"… Yyyyessss…" Thor slowly looked up at him, examining his face. To Thor's surprise Loki seemed to be staring at the ceiling sadly. "Loki?"

Loki's chest went up ten down in a sigh. "… I couldn't understand it a first." He said, confusing Thor. "You and that Midgard woman Jane." He shrugged and shook his head. "It simply couldn't understand, and I'm rather intelligent…. My whole life of not being loved-" Thor was about to speak out, but Loki raised a hand. "I wasn't able to understand that level of love… Mother explained it to me only a couple times when I was a child not even interested in the senseless idea. Then I grew, finding out my heritage, and understood perfectly well how no one could love me." He hung his head, staring at his hands. "… During the incident with the Dark Elves… I observed your behavior with Jane closely. Heh," Loki cracked a smile at Thor. "You know I had become jealous of you at a young age."

"I know." Thor avoided his gaze. He felt a little ashamed at himself at the fact.

"I had grown jealous of the level of love you were experiencing with your Jane." Loki continued. "I… I _crave _for the feeling of being loved and cared for- the **only** one by someone who would accept me for what I am…" Loki swallowed and hung his head again. "When I saw Victoria… I-she was very attractive. And it's true, that wouldn't be enough for me. But then I saw the way she was manipulating your emotions and the way she led people, she was strong and intelligent- I…" He took a breath to calm himself. "… I was desperate. Victoria was a Midgardian woman like your Jane, and she was the perfect candidate. I won't lie; I didn't bother to observe her further. I saw what I needed to see and from there I developed an image of her."

"So you don't truly love her?" Thor questioned.

Loki shook his head. "I do, Thor. But not then."

"When?"

"The first night I arrived here. Your date with Jane- everyone was here. Victoria attacked me." He chuckled at the memory. He then stared out the window as he recalled more. "I mentioned to you that we talked, didn't I? She told me about her past in attempt to have me feel more welcomed. More accepted…" His voice became a whisper. "She's a monster to the other Midgardians here…"

"Because she is a mutant." Thor said. "You felt closer to her because of that."

Loki nodded, refusing to look at him. "… She was shunned by her parents… She's lived for a long time and for a long time the regular Midgardians were against Mutants. Still are…" He looked back at his brother. "Are you against my feelings?"

Thor shook his head. "No. You were wronged in your life and so was she. It seems natural that you would feel drawn to her."

"But she does not show any affection towards me." Loki looked away again sounding bitter. "Her eyes wander to other men, talks freely about her attraction to other men."

"That's been Vee for as long as I've known her." Thor said gently. "I'm sure that with the long life she's lived she's developed this personality since so many people have died around her from old age." Loki was silent. Thor stared at him sadly, "I'm sure with time she will come around. Both of you live long lives."

"What about you?" Loki asked. Thor turned confused. Loki looked back at him, his eyes sad. He was done talking about how Victoria not noticing him. "Your Jane is as mortal as the rest of them. What will you do?"

Thor hung his head, taking a moment before replying, "Give it a while and I will propose to her."

Loki's eyebrows went up. "Propose?"

"I hope to hold an Asgardian wedding." He looked up at his brother.

Loki read the look in his eyes, and then his own eyes widened when he realized, "You want to give her a Golden Apple to give her the longevity the Asgards have."

"If she is willing to the idea." Thor quickly added. "But I'm not going to force anything. I will try to convince her, but it is her choice."

"Propose." Loki mused, staring at the blank television screen. "… Well, I will be happy for you when the time comes."

That made Thor smile. "Thank you, brother."

Loki smiled back. "It must be hand for you with Jane being out."

Immediately Thor's face twisted up in torment again, making Loki blink. Well that was a mistake. "My Jane!" He gripped his hair and rocked back and forth in his seat. "This is torture! I need to be there to protect her! Men will be clamoring to just hold a few words with her!"

Loki rolled his eyes at that. "You really are over dramatic." Thor either ignored him or was oblivious, being too consumed with his worry. "Thor, how about you head back to Jane's place so you can wait for her there?"

Thor sighed and glanced at him. "Vee wouldn't like that…"

Loki turned exasperated. "Really, Thor, this is ridiculous. I've heard her throw threats left and right, but with a little persuasion she won't lay a hand on you. On top of that I am a man who is perfectly capable of watching themselves. Go back and wait for your Jane in her home."

Thor thought for a moment before standing. "I suppose you are right." Loki stood and walked him to the front door. Before he left he turned to his brother again, "I don't know when Vee will return, but-"

"I won't lose my temper." Loki smiled. Thor smiled back and continued walking for the elevator. Loki then closed the door and stood there. Silence filled the penthouse. "Not the way you do, anyways." He murmured before heading for his room.

* * *

"PAAAAARTAY!" Victoria shouted out the window of the car as Natalia drove them into a garage lot.

Pepper Potts and Jane Foster were dressed up and waiting off to the side with their vehicles. When Victoria's voice echoed out they winced and quickly looked for her. Natalia drove up by them and the women smiled at each other in greeting. "You didn't drive yourself, Vee?" Pepper asked.

"Nope!" She grinned, leaning out her window. "Natalia's keeping this. I'm hitching a ride with a lucky guy." She winked. Both women laughed a bit at her and the excitement the night was bringing. "Hey, Jane, your Superman was busting down my door on the brink of hysteria by the way."

That made her smile fall and rolled her eyes. "I explained to him _thoroughly_ that I was having a **girl's** night out at a Club. He asked what a Cub was, I explained and he lost it!" She tossed her hands up. "I swear he thinks I'll spontaneously shatter if he isn't around."

"What about pretty boy?" Victoria asked Pepper.

Pepper smirked. "Ever since Tony thought for the moment I died he's been secretly worried about me twenty-four-seven."

Victoria grinned and chuckled. "That sounds annoying."

"Oh it is!" She quickly agreed with a grin. "I told him about tonight and he tried to prevent me from coming by faking illness, blocking the doorway with gifts, offering me a personal ride which I assume he'd drive until we were in Washington, and he even stole the decoy dress I laid out as I put this on." She gestured to her sapphire blue dress.

Victoria tossed her head back and laughed. "Oh that's rich!"

"But I need to ask again," Pepper cut in and looked apologetic. "I **am **sort of the CEO of the Stark Company and I **need** to be sure-"

"You won't be recognized!" Victoria interrupted loudly. "Pepper, you'll be fine. Your identity will be safe, I promise you. Also," She turned to Jane. "Thor is at my place watching his brother."

"Does Loki live with you?" She asked.

Victoria shrugged. "Sort of. Not like he has any _Midgardian_ currency to get his own place, and I don't exactly blame him for not wanting to stay on the Hurricane."

"Ladies," Natalia called from the wheel. "Can we not talk openly about certain information and get a move?"

"Yes!" Victoria sat back in her seat.

"We'll be right on you." Jane said as she and Pepper went back to their cars. Natalia drove off and Jane and Pepper drove close along the way.

The three cars parked away from the Club in a fast food lot. "Jeez," Pepper eyed the long street to the lights of the Club, all along the way a line of cars and people. "What Club did you say this was?"

"A popular one." Victoria shrugged. "Called Pandemonium or something. Come on!" She gestured them to follow and walked with determination.

"And how will we even get inside?" Jane asked as they crossed the street. "The line is way too long; we'll be stuck outside for hours." Instead of responding, Victoria and Natalia walked right past the end of the line and continued on. "Oh," Jane and Pepper stopped short and glanced at each other, but before the strangers in line would stare they hurried after the other two. "Okay…" Jane and Pepper glanced uneasily at the line, expecting to be jumped.

"Have they regulars here?" Pepper whispered. Jane only shrugged, not wanting to be too loud, telling herself they were invisible.

Victoria and Natalia walked right up to the bouncers, two large men that worked out for a living. Victoria smiled up at them alluringly while Natalia held her head high, glaring them down slightly. Jane and Pepper stood behind them, smiling politely at the men. "We heard the Club was sort on acceptably sexy women." Victoria said. "So we showed up to help."

The bouncers eyed the four of them. They glanced at each other, deciding they were good enough, and let them on through. Lights flashed as music blared. The dance floor was packed with moving bodies while the bar was crowded with flirting pairs. "Well that was easy!" Pepper shouted over the music.

"What?" Jane shouted back.

Natalia glanced around the room, searching for something. "Welcome, ladies!" Victoria announced with her hands in the air. Natalia only walked off. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Victoria demanded. Jane and Pepper dashed past around the other side of her, grinning as they mingled with the crowd, dancing with each other and leaving her alone. Victoria only rolled her eyes and decided to start at the bar first.

She first started with the bartender, leaning over the counter at the handsome man. "Hey there."

The man eyed her and gave a half smile back. "Hey there. You're one of the prettier ones of the night." He pulled out a martini glass. "Vodka with olives?"

"Sure." She winked and fished out a twenty from the top of her dress. The bartender was surprised. "For the compliment." She grinned.

"Well thank you, gorgeous!" He grinned, making her laugh.

He slid her drink to her. After she took it she turned around and leaned against the counter, staring out at the dance floor. It was good spot for surveying. Now where the hell did Natalia go? Victoria narrowed her eyes over the rim on the glass as she took a slow drink. It took quite a few minutes, but she spotted her favorite redhead. She was dancing her way through the crowd, refusing to stay in one place for too long. She was adamant about not being spotted, wasn't she? Victoria wondered why… Oh, well, that was easy. A man moved around through the crowd with them, the both of them expertly weaving through the people. Victoria kept her eyes on his head, and then smirked when she caught the glimpse of Clint's face. Her smile was wiped away with the next thought. She better not find any footprints on the roof of her car.

"Excuse me," Victoria turned her head and had somehow almost lost her footing. Standing before her was a slender, very, **very **handsome man. His skin was tan, facial hair in a thin Balbo, black hair slicked back with a few kinks and curls at the ends, and his eyes were a beautiful brown. "Hello there." He smiled, his teeth startling white.

Victoria smiled back, but hesitated. His… Appearance was surprisingly similar to Loki's, especially the smile… No, no, Loki was back at the Penthouse with Thor. There would be no way they could have followed them. "Hello," She greeted and eyed his outfit. His shoes were very shiny.

"My name is Miguel." He took her hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it without breaking eye contact. "And who may this angel of fire be?" He asked with that sexy accent.

She could get used to this. "Victoria." She replied, shrugging off his compliment.

He hummed, stepping closer to her. "Victoria," He repeated close to her face. "That is a beautiful name." She smiled to herself. Well this Club hunt didn't last long.

She stepped closer to him as well. "You name isn't too bad either," She brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Miguel."

He placed his hand lightly on her back and gestured to the dance floor smiling down at her. "Would you mind joining me, Victoria?"

"Oh I suppose not." She replied, setting her empty glass on the counter.

She let him guide her down to the squirming, sweaty bodies and joined in the dancing. As she danced with him she made sure not to give him the pleasure of being too close. Whenever he broke eye contact, she studied his movements. They weren't confident, and she found him eyeing other dancers before mimicking their moves. That made her smirk. He was certainly dressed for the place, and he seemed to know how to maneuver through the crowds. She decided to move in closer to him and began lightly grinding against him.

"Where are you from?" She asked, pressing her back against his front.

"I am not from this country." He replied in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I am from Spain."

She spun around to face him. "Visiting family?"

"My brother," He replied, and then paused as she made her way down. Once she came back up he continued, "He was married only yesterday. I am remaining here for a couple more days before I fly out again."

"Well that's perfect." She grinned.

He smiled back, but raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Brother getting married and you're in a Club dancing with an American girl?" She raised her arms up as she rotated her hips, slowly spinning around. "It's obvious that you prefer the Bachelor life."

"And that is perfect?" He questioned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close by the waist, pressing her tightly against him as she grinded. "I live a Bachelor life as well." She explained. "Tell me, Miguel, do you have a vehicle?"

He smirked down at her. "Why yes I do."

"I have a penthouse." She smiled back. "Would you like to see it?"

He leaned over to kiss up from her shoulder to her ear, making her body heat up in excitement. "Very much." He murmured. She grinned and began leading him away from the dance floor.

* * *

Loki lay wide awake in the dark of his room, staring up at the ceiling. The city lights filtered in through the window lighting only the side of the room weakly. He listened to the muffled traffic down below and wondered where Victoria's car went off to. The city was large, she could be anywhere. Her image was burned into his mind; her fiery red heir curled and half pinned up. Her eyes shining and changing color depending on light reflection. He didn't even care she was wearing Thor's signature color. Her legs were long, shoulders were slender, collarbone was delicate…

_"We may not be back in the morning!"_

The thought of her out with another man made him glare at the ceiling with hate. Was she planning on going and meeting some stranger, being swooned by him and then returning to his home? The anger that bubbled up inside him was so strong that it began to hurt. He grabbed the fabric of his shirt in a death grip over his heart, his eyes screwing shut, teeth clenching. _Why _was she doing this? Just going out on a one night stand? What was the purpose? And **he **was just supposed to stay alone and suffer?

"Damn…" He turned on his side away from the light, still gripping his shirt. He stared at the clock on his nightstand. 1:23 AM. "Victoria…"

There was anger- hatred for whatever man that was near her. Despite his anger, Loki very well understood the situation and knew the answers to his questions. He still didn't feel any better about the circumstances. He adored Victoria and he knew it would be difficult to get her to feel the same way, but he wasn't emotionally prepared to handle this situation. He didn't anticipate it to happen. And now thanks to his failure in getting her he was left alone in the dark to hurt.

Anything he thought; questions, answers to those questions, Victoria, what she was doing, it all only made his anger grow and his pain worse. "Damn this world." He quickly sat up and stared at the dresser on the other side of his room. "Perhaps I should have stayed in the Asgard prison." He grumbled to himself. "That way I would have never met the woman."

Right after he said that he heard the front door opening along with Victoria's laughter. Loki's heart began beating hard and fast as he remained still, listening intently. He could hear her voice, though it was muffled. After that was a man's voice he didn't recognize. Loki silently leaped out of his bed, his muscles tense as if he was going to attack. His anger was channeled towards the man the voice belonged to and he grew a wicked smile. He had the urge to start laughing. The stranger man that wanted to bed with Victoria returned _here_? That was a mistake. Loki crept over to his door like a feline predator and pressed his ear against it.

Miguel followed Victoria into her penthouse as he examined the area. "You have an impressive place, Victoria."

"Why thank you." She flashed a smile at him and went into the kitchen.

Miguel looked down the hallway, seeing several doors shut. "Do you… Have many roommates?" He asked, and slowly strolled to the living room.

"Technically seven." Victoria replied as she pulled out a bottle of wine. She opened a drawer to get the uncorking device. "One of them has their own home. Rarely is everyone here at once what with work and whatnot."

"Is anyone here at the moment?" He asked, peering out the window wall.

She smirked after uncorking the bottle. "Well, there should be two here right now, but it seems like they're asleep." She got a couple of glasses as he strolled over. "Don't worry; there's no way they can hear us."

"Heavy sleepers?" Miguel questioned.

"Well, there's that." She poured him a glass and slid it to him. "And it takes effort to make me scream." She winked.

He smirked at that. "Well unfortunately we will be interrupting their beauty sleep."

She eyed him. "Hm. You're pretty confident."

"I have confidence for a reason." He replied.

"I won't doubt that." She snagged her purse from the counter and headed for the hallway. "Make yourself comfortable while I slip into something more appropriate." She said and disappeared.

Miguel chuckled. "She has something finer than that?" He murmured in surprise to himself. He took a drink and wandered back over to the window wall, staring out at the city. Off to the side he saw a movement and he glanced over, seeing a tall, slender, pale man in a suit standing in front of the hallway. Startled, Miguel whirled around and cracked a nervous smile. "Well, hello."

"Hello," Loki inclined his head and slowly moved forward. "Who may you be?"

"My name is Miguel." He replied and forced himself to relax. "Are you one of Victoria's roommates?"

"Yes I am." Loki smiled in a friendly way. "My name is Loki."

"Loki." Miguel mused. "A unique name. Are you from outside the country?"

"Good catch." Loki grinned. "If I were to guess I would say you are from Spain?"

"Why yes I am." Miguel grinned back, falling into his friendly demeanor. "Are you going out or have you just returned?" He asked, gesturing to his suit.

"I've recently returned from going out." Loki replied, joining him by the window. He then paused before asking, "I don't mean to dive into anything personal, but I need to know why you're here."

Miguel blinked a couple times. "Um…" He gave another nervous half smile. "Well, I would say I am here for… A private dance lesson, if you catch my meaning."

"Hm…" Loki stared out the window sadly.

Miguel stared at him for a moment, growing confused. "… Is there something wrong?"

"You seem like a young man with a life ahead of you." Loki said quietly. Miguel was confused, so he just stared. Loki turned to him and leaned in close. "Miguel, do you know what a Mutant is?"

Miguel went wide eyed and stumbled back. "A-A Mutant?" He looked Loki up and down. "Are you one of them?"

Inside, Loki was grinning. Solemnly he shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not the one who is a Mutant…" He looked over at the hallway.

Miguel looked over quickly. "You mean Victoria?"

"Shh!" Loki quickly covered his mouth. "Listen to me, Miguel." Miguel only stared at him wide eyed. Loki relished the fear in his eyes. "It seems unlikely, but that is how she catches her prey. Do you remember her eyes?" He asked. "What normal human has eyes like that? She is a beautiful predator, and you're not the first to fall for it."

As he retracted his hand Miguel hastily asked, "You are positive she is a Mutant? What does she do? Where is proof?"

Loki sighed sadly, but motioned him to follow. Miguel hurried over to the counter to set his glass down and then went after Loki in the hallway. Loki stood by an open door. Miguel slowly went over and cautiously peered into the room. Inside was a shrine. There were blown out candles everywhere, an on a lone table in the room were pieces of bodies, some small, some big, Miguel gasped and backed away, murmuring prayers to himself. Loki closed the door quietly and led Miguel out of the hallway.

"I suggest you leave." Loki said.

"Y-You- I owe you my life!" Miguel said hushed as he hurried for the door.

Loki only gave a tight smile as he ran out the door. He then calmly went over and shut it softly before breaking out in a wicked and victorious grin. A green light went over his body and shinned through the gap under his bedroom door as he dropped his powers. "That went rather easily." He murmured to himself.

He went for the hallway, but stopped short when Victoria stepped out in black and blue lingerie, her hair let down. He swallowed tightly and Victoria's alluring look fell in shock and rage. "Loki!" She quickly covered her cleavage with one arm and pulled down the hem of her "shirt" with the other. "What are you doing!?"

Loki blinked and forced himself to stare her in the eyes. "I was getting a glass of water."

"Water my ass." She snapped and marched towards him. Coming out she scanned the large room and spotted the half empty glass of wine on the counter. "Loki, where is Miguel?" She asked slowly, her rage building up.

"Who?" He asked.

"Your cute little lying trick won't work on me, Loki." She growled and marched up to him. "Where is the Spaniard I brought home with me?"

Loki smirked down at her as she glared up. "I'm afraid I may have accidentally chased him off. I stepped out of my room and he quickly left."

Victoria stared at him in disbelief. "You **did** something and then he left. What did you do?"

"I did not perform any action to scare him off and thus did not **do** anything." He replied smoothly.

"Loki!" Victoria shouted in rage, forgetting her modestly and dropping her arms, bracing to attack him. "**What did you do?**"

Loki couldn't help but eye her again. His blood ran hot and the look in Victoria's eyes made him want to wrestle her down and take her. As his lust grew so did his confidence. He grinned, "I spoke with Miguel a little. A certain topic spooked him. I think he was a little superstitious."

"**What topic?**" She demanded, moving closer to him.

Loki smiled down at her. "He was surprised to find out you were a Mutant."

A ton of bricks fell on Victoria's head. She gaped and stumbled back, "You- you told him I was a Mutant!?" She shouted. Dread consumed her. "Loki- Loki- you-!" She bit her knuckles and turned away from him. She bit as hard as she could, her eyes shutting tight. It's all right, it's all right, he's a guy from Spain that was leaving the country in a couple days. It's fine, nothing is jeopardized. She's fine.

Loki came up behind her and grabbed her hips with a bruising force. He pressed his lips against her ear and said, "If my little Victoria is lonely then I'll be more than happy to keep her company."

She spun around backhanded him hard across the face. When he was staggered she grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him back against the wall, pinning him there. "What the **hell **if your problem, Loki!? **What **possessed you to tell him that!?"

Loki recovered and smirked at her viciously. "Ask yourself this, Victoria, what's the point in your one night stand with a regular _human_?" He sneered.

"It's **my private life,** Loki, and that includes what I am and what I do." She growled. "I can sleep with who I want for whatever reason I choose! You have no right to screw me over on it and more importantly tell people what I am!"

Loki grabbed her shoulders. He overpowered her and flipped their positions, pinning her to the wall. "You would only gain a night of pleasure and then a gaping hole that would grow the following morning." He murmured darkly in her face. "He will live for only another fifty years. As would the next man, and then the next. Every male you meet will always be **normal, **and you will lie through your pretty teeth, pretending to be one of _them_, pretending you don't carry the Mutant gene, pretending you're _normal_." Victoria stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say. He was successfully shaking her to the core. "Your lonely life will continue on so slowly- so painfully slow. I bet you still find past lovers with wrinkles and liver spots walking down the street hand in and with a normal woman whom they married years ago."

"Shut **up, **Loki." She warned, struggling a little, but his grip was strong and firm.

"You are not a normal woman and you never will be." He continued, his breath hitting her mouth. He kept his eyes locked on hers. She wanted nothing more than to attack him, but his words were unnerving her too much. "No, Victoria, you will always be a Mutant. They will fear you once they know what you really are."

"Loki." Victoria warned louder.

"And that is what I find so ravishing about you." He grinned. She blinked, and before she could question him his mouth was on hers. He was desperate, covering her mouth with his. They both closed their eyes, but Victoria did so out of shock. She tried to recoil away, but her head only hit the wall. Loki's rough hands moved around quickly, only gripping her hip and pulling her close while the other pushed up her shirt.

After the initial shock Victoria's eyes flew wide open with a new anger. She pushed herself off the wall and against him first, and then stomped on his foot hard. He moved away a little as he gasped from the pain, and then she punched him hard in the stomach. After that she punched him in the face, successfully staggering him back. "Loki, no matter what you call me, or what **anyone **calls me; **you **will always be the true monster." She said before quickly walking off.

Loki slowly stood upright as she arched off. He rubbed his jaw, listening to her door slam shut. An empty smile made way onto his face. After his moment of pleasure with her he was left with a hole in his chest that grew a little. "I know I am." He murmured. He was going to say that's what makes them the same, but the words died on his lips, his smile falling away. He couldn't call her a monster. "… I know I am." He dropped his arm and slowly returned to his room.

Victoria stood in her room by the door, just standing there, fuming and beating down the negative emotions threatening to consume her along with a strong nauseous feeling. Loki was good; he was sure **goddamn **good at getting under her skin. She heard Loki's bedroom door open and ten shut. Frustrated she wiped her mouth, removing anything remaining from him. She started shaking her head. She wasn't sure why, but she shook her head in denial. At first she thought his moves towards here were a ruse, and he chasing guys away from her was to force some sort of control on **someone** so he could feel like he had some power. He obviously had true… Lust after her. Only lust, not some goddamn affection.

She hurried over to her bathroom and started up the water, getting ready for a shower. "Bastard," She growled to herself. "Bastard, bastard, bastard…" She grinded her teeth. Loki was going to do anything to have her and she wasn't going to allow him to control her life. She went to snag a hair product bottle, but it slipped. She fumbled with it and it bounced from her grip. She only stopped, putting a hand to her mouth as it loudly clattered on the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes. Loki was goddamn good at getting under her skin.

* * *

Nick Fury made his way down a hall on the S.H.E.I.L.D. Base, followed closely by Agent Maria Hill. "Commander, Dr. Banner figured out the location of the gathering." She said, keeping a brisk pace to keep up with him.

"Where is it?" Nick asked.

"Nordaustlandet." She replied.

"And where are they going?" He asked. His phone went off and he fished it out.

"No idea." Maria replied as he stared at his phone. "And we won't be able to guess. We need to get on the inside."

"Fine…" Nick slowed to a stop, staring at his phone intently.

Maria stopped as well and stared at him curious. "Sir?"

He finished reading and then slipping the phone away. "Where is Banner and Rodgers?"

"The Captain is in his room and Dr. Banner is still in the lab." She replied.

"Get back to command center and take over." He ordered.

She stood at attention. "Yes, sir."

As she walked back down the hallway Nick continued forward. He made it to a room and didn't bother knocking. The door slid open for him and he found Steve going at a punching bag, old music playing faintly in the background of his room. "Captain."

Steve stopped mid punch and face Nick. "Yes, Commander?"

"I have a couple questions." Nick stepped in and the door slid shut behind him.

Steve looked confused, but he went over to his outdated radio and shut it off. "What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Victoria sent me a message by text when she was free to call." Nick began. Steve only stared, waiting for something he would understand. "She only does this when she's very upset."

"Upset?" Steve questioned.

"Seems Loki got under her skin." Nick said, staring at him intently.

Steve tucked his lips in. He was hoping this didn't have to do with what he was thinking. "… How?"

"It first started with Loki chasing off her new boyfriend." Nick watched as Steve winced a little. "He then got out of and talking about her being a Mutant. Unnerved her a bit with his silver tongue." Steve sighed heavily and stared at the ground. "Do you have some answers as to why Loki would push her over the edge? Why he's targeting Victoria to terrorize?"

"Ummm…" He scratched his head feeling uncomfortable. "Well, I rather you didn't hear it from me…"

"I want to know." Nick stated.

Steve sighed again and shifted on his feet awkwardly. "Really, I'd rather not be a part of this-"

"Captain America, I order you to tell me."

They stared at each other for a moment. Steve then caved, "All right. Loki, he…" He made an obscure gesture at the wall. "He may be interested in Vee."

Nick narrowed his one eye at him. "Interested in what way?"

Steve suppressed a groan. He was visibly uncomfortable, "He's… He wants to be with her."

"Tell me everything you know about it." Nick ordered.

"He started with really bad pick-up lines and I guess it escalated." Steve shrugged. "I don't know much. I'm sure Thor knows more than anyone."

Nick nodded. "Very well. Carry on." With that he left Steve alone in his room. As he walked down the hall and pressed his fingers to his earpiece. "Agent Hill, assign Sabreblade and Loki to the next case."

He dropped his hand and there was a pause on the line. _"… Are you sure, Sir?"_

Nick smirked to himself and pressed his fingers to his earpiece again. "Oh, I'm sure."

_"Very well, Sir."_

Nick chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway. "Oh, it's payback time."

* * *

Steve stood in his room for a moment after the door shut behind Nick. He sighed, ran a hand through his short hair and then went to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out his high-tech phone. He blew dust off of it and then took his time trying to figure it out. After a long time he managed to send a message out to Bruce.

Bruce was sitting at a table with maps spread out in front of him, taking a drink of coffee. He sighed and set the mug down again. "I'm not this kind of doctor." He murmured to himself and picked up a paper to read: his only lead. His phone then vibrated in his pocket. Happy for a distraction he took out his phone and opened the message. He pursed his lips, thinking as he read. He then created a message and sent it.

Tony hummed a happy tune to himself as he walked into his shop. As he did he fished out his phone and read the message that popped up. "Jarvis,"

"Yes, sir?" His faithful computer replied.

"Pull up the number for Jane Foster, please." He said and sat down in his swivel chair. He waited and the number was pulled up on his computer alone with her photograph. "Thank you!" He dialed the number.

Jane was walking up the stairs of her building to her apartment when her phone went off. She paused to take it out of her purse and read the ID. "This can't be good." She murmured, hoping this didn't mean Thor did something drastic in his depression. She answered the call as she continued to her apartment, "Hello? Tony Stark?"

_"Jane Foster!" _He replied happily. _"How was the Club? You and Pepper have fun? Were you with Pepper the whole time? Is she with you now? Are you at the Club still?"_

Jane rolled her eyes as she reached her door. "Pepper warned me about this you know. Do you have something important or are you just-"

_"I do, I do, I do." _He quickly interrupted. _"Is Hammer-Time with you? I got a couple questions for him about his brother."_

"Um," She stepped into her apartment only to jump in surprise. Thor grinned at her from the couch and went to stand up to greet her. "Yes, actually, he's right here." She closed the door and then went over to him.

Thor looked confused as she handed the phone to him. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's Tony Stark. He wants to ask you about your brother Loki." She explained as he took the phone. "I'm going to go change."

He went to move after her. "But- But about the Club-!"

"Questions after the call." She said and went into her room.

Thor's face fell and he put the phone to his ear. "What did my brother do this time?" He asked.

_"I'm afraid your brother is having trouble with women." _He replied.

Thor grimaced and braced himself. "Are he and Vee okay…?"

_"Well, Loki chased off her date by telling him she was a Mutant and then got inside her head and unnerved her when she got angry." _Thor closed his eyes at the pause, hoping that was it. _"He then kissed her and she kicked his ass."_

Thor sighed in defeat. "I see..." He glanced back at Jane's bedroom. The light was on and door was open, and he watched her shadow on the door undress. His eyebrows went up. "Um- well, I'm… Too far away to reach my brother to have a talk with him right now."

_"Don't worry about that!" _Tony said happily. _"I can get a hold of Legolas or Spiderwoman who can take a phone to him. Here, let me make the call right now. Don't hang up."_

"Wait- Stark?" Thor paused, but didn't hear a response. He sighed in frustration and put a hand on his hip. He then glanced over at the shadow again.

Natalia and Clint were in the back of Vicoria's car, frantically trying to get Clint undressed while they kissed fervently. The only thing that made them stop was the sound of Natalia's cellphone going off. They stared at each other. She then quickly snagged her cellphone out of her purse and checked the ID. "Stark."

"Forget it." She dropped her phone and they attacked each other again. Clint got on top of her and took off his jacket. After he moved that aside he licked and bit around her neck. Then his phone went off. They paused again, and then he quickly got his phone out of his jacket pocket. He sighed heavily, "Stark."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Answer it."

Frustrated he answered his phone. "This better be important, Stark."

_"Hey, cuite!" _Tony greeted cheerfully.

"Tony." Clint growled.

_"It's Vee." _Tony said. Clint and Natalia looked at each other. _"I need you to get to Loki and hand him your phone so Thor can talk to him."_

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you kidding me. Can you not fly your suit over to her penthouse?"

_"Nope! Here, I'll include Thor in on the call now. Hey, goldilocks? You there?"_

_"Stark, I cannot spend the entire time on this thing." _Thor said frustrated.

"Neither can I." Clint growled.

_"Sorry, but it's for Vee you know."_

_"Can you not take your suit of iron and talk to Loki yourself until I can at a later time?" _Thor asked.

_"Nope, Pepper's going to be home soon and I'm gonna be busy if you know what I mean." _Both Thor and Clint were silent in rage. _"… I guess not. Listen, Vee is very upset and we don't want Loki harassing her then you two need to do this. I've connected your calls and now I'm going to hang up! Bye!"_

_"Stark!"_

"Tony!" There was no response and both men sighed in aggravation.

_"Can this be quick?" Thor asked._

"Damn right it will be." Clint said as he climbed into the front seat. He held his hand out and Natalia put the keys in it. "Just give me a few minutes." He started up the car.

* * *

Loki sat on the edge of his bed, his chin resting on his thumbs as his laced hands pressed against his mouth. He stared listlessly at his floor, thinking about what he did. It had been only half an hour and he was beginning to regret what he did, at least a little bit. He didn't want to hurt Victoria. He only wanted to get the man away from her and wanted to make her stop being with various strangers. He closed his eyes, feeling a small, new pain in his chest. He went too far. He got in her head made his point the wrong way and then forced himself on her. He dragged his hands up and down his face, rubbing the exhaust out of his eyes.

There was a knock on his window and he looked up. Clint was on the narrow ledge outside, pointing to his window latch. Loki stood and opened up the window for him, but he only tossed his phone at him. "Be quick." He said.

Loki raised an eyebrow, but brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Loki," _His brother replied. _"What happened?"_

Loki sighed and turned his back on Clint. "Long story short: I chased off some sorry excuse for a man off, which was for the best, and then I…" He sighed. "… I may have ranted on to Victoria about how she's a Mutant and will never belong with any man she has a one night stand with."

_"I thought you said you wouldn't lose your temper!"_

"I scared him off instead of throwing him out the window." Loki replied. "I could have."

_"Word of mouth says that Vee is very upset."_

"You could say that." He absently rubbed his jaw where she punched him. "I was angry, Thor. Angry that she was out and that man…" He shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her on purpose. I got out of control."

_"I understand." _Thor replied. _"But you need better self-control. Your silver tongue is very dangerous when you lose control."_

"I feel regret." Loki snapped. "I didn't want to hurt her; I wanted to hurt the man, and I wanted to hurt the thought of her with the man- or any other stranger."

_"And then you kissed her?"_

Loki pressed his lips together. "… I couldn't help that either. She was… In revealing clothing."

Thor sighed over the line. _"It seems like you're trying to control her."_

"I know." Loki replied calmly. "I can already figure what she's thinking and feeling. I didn't show how I cared for her." There was a paused from Thor. "Thor, you can't expect me to be good at this. Courting on Asgard is very different and even **there** I never dealt with this."

_"I know. I will try to talk to Vee at some point to see if I can get her to speak with you. For now I will allow her to calm down."_

Loki sighed. "Very well. I will stay away from her for a while."

_"That's for the best. Now I need to go."_

"Farewell." Loki hung up and tossed the phone out the window. Clint snagged it and then disappeared over the edge. Loki closed the window again and then stood there for a moment. The first thing he would need to do was apologize, though he wasn't good at that. Things were going very wrong. He scratched his head and went to his bed, deciding it was best to sleep.


	6. Shinning Report: File 1

Midnight in Nuuk, Greenland, it was snowing. Despite the terrible cold it was beautiful and mostly quiet in the outskirts of the city. On the outer edge of the city, along a small street a teenaged boy walking alone aimlessly. He could hear traffic moving along further inside the city. He was dressed in a wife-beater, sport shorts and nothing else. No shoes, no scarf, nothing for the winter season. He continued walking along the road unhindered, his footprints melting the snow behind him.

"_Help!_" The boy stopped short, hearing a girl's voice echo out in Kalaallisut. "_Help me!_"

The boy looked around quickly, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, his breath clearly visible in the night air. "_Get her!_" The boy recognized it as an older man's voice. There was a sound of something crashing, like a garbage can, and a dog started barking. The boy sprinted towards the dog's barks.

He made it along a high fence where the dog was barking. The boy, breathing hard, looked around, not seeing anyone. "_Come on, make a sound._" He murmured to himself. Seconds were going by and he was getting more worried by each one that passed.

"_Over there!_" A man's voice shouted followed by the girl's scream.

The boy was sprinting again, leaving a trail of water behind him. He neared a building and heard scuffles, grunts and the girl's cries. It was in an alleyway and he stopped before the going in. "_Freak!_" A man growled and the girl cried out in agony. The boy's heart was beating frantically as he peered around the corner. There were five older men in their late twenties gathered around, kicking and beating a girl with sticks. The boy's eyed widened, seeing the girl through their legs. Her skin was blue, her hair whiter than the snow, and dressed in hobo rags.

He hid behind the wall, shutting his eyes tight as he heard her pleas to stop. She was a Mutant and those men were going to kill her for it. He had to do something, he knew, but he was scared. He was only seventeen, and they were all adults. They intimidated him.

"_Grab her leg!_"

The boy panicked and then jumped into the alleyway. "_S-St-Stop!_" He shouted, his voice shaky.

Two men were holding the Mutant girl down when all five looked back at him. The girl stopped struggling after she realized they had paused and stared with them. The boy stared at her; she seemed only a little younger than him. It was obvious she was crying, bleeding as well. He swallowed and tried to stand tall. "_You better leave her alone._"

"_Who are you?_" One guy asked.

"_And why the hell are you dressed like that?_" Another asked.

The girl started struggling again to get out of their grasp. "_Stay still!_" One of them holding her down punched her in the face and she cried out.

"_Hey!_" They boy involuntarily stepped forward.

One of the men went wide eyed, seeing the boys' footprints. "_Hey, look at his feet!_"

The boy stopped again and swallowed, his fear growing. One of the men with a stick slowly came towards him. "_Hey, boy. Are you one of them monsters?_" He asked.

His tone made the boy thing he was going to attack him anyways. He hesitated, but seeing the girls face again he nodded. "_Yeah… So leave her alone or you're going to get hurt._"

Collectively they started laughing. "Inuk, Jaaku, _keep her held down_." He said as he and two more of his friends started moving towards the boy.

The boy started hyperventilating, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't fight, all he had was his ability, and that would be useless if he couldn't touch them. He took a step back as they advanced, but that caused them to run at him. "_Look out!_" The girl screamed and the man swung his stick.

The boy quickly went to the side and he missed. He then lunged at him and grabbed his arm, wrapping his own arms with as much force as possible, and then his temperature went up. The jacket sleeve started to melt and burn at a rapid rate, setting his clothes on fire and making it to the skin. The man started screaming in pain as the boy's skin turned red, the flames growing and snow melting in an increasingly growing radius. His friends grabbed the boy and tried to pull him off, but his body burned them as well.

As the boy noticed his own clothes burning he released and pulled back his power, his skin returning to normal. The man continued to scream in pain from the burns. "_Get out of here!_" The boy shouted with brief confidence.

"_Come on!_" A man shouted as he and the other helped their burning friend get away.

The two men holding the girl down got up and hurried after their friends. "_We'll come back for you, monster!_" They shouted and ran.

The boy watched them for a moment, waiting to make sure they wouldn't come back. He then looked over at the girl. She was huddled to herself against the wall, breathing hard and whimpering. "_Hey_," He hurried over to her. "_Are you okay?" _He asked, kneeling down to her.

The girl winced when he touched her so he quickly drew back his hand. She looked up at him and her eyes were ice blue in color, one eye swollen. "_You… You're a Mutant._" The boy nodded. "_Thank you for saving me…"_

"_You're welcome._" He looked down at her black bruises and back cuts. "_We need to get you to a hospital_."

That made the girl laugh. "_You saw what those guys did…_"

He frowned at her concerned. "_Hey, I can keep you safe. It's a hospital; they can't all be bad people. I mean, they get paid to help people._" He made an attempt to smile.

She smiled back genuinely. "_What money do we have to pay them?" _That made his smile fall away. "_Don't worry; I don't need a doctor._" The boy was confused, but froze when he saw the bruises on her face and cut on her lip heal up at an accelerated rate.

He was surprised, but not shocked. "_You can heal yourself?_"

"_And other people._" She replied. "_Are you injured?_" The boy shook his head. "_What's your name?_"

"Malik." He replied. "_Yours?_"

"Laila." She smiled and he smiled back. "_But, the other homeless people I live with call me_ Myrical." She shrugged. "_My Mutant name I guess_." She laughed a little.

"_I- I like it. I think it fits._" Malik grinned. "_I-I don't really have a Mutant name._" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Laila could see he was nervous and it made her laugh a little. She felt a little shy herself and glanced down at her blue hands. "_How about… _Ash?"

"_Great!_" He said enthusiastically and made her laugh again. "_Really, I like it a lot. _Ash _it is._" He then looked around out of a nervous habit and remembered what just happened to her. He then asked, "_Hey, so why did those guys attack you? I-I mean, um, you know, like, how did it start?_"

She reached into her worn jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled out flyer. "_They saw me take this off the street._" She said as he took it and smoothed it out. She shrugged. "_I guess they were following me._"

"_What is this?" _He asked as he tried to read it. "_I can't really read _Russian_."_

"_To sum it up: Mutants are gathering for some sort, um,_" She glanced at the flyer in his hands. "_Revival thing, I'm not sure, but I'm going to go._"

"_Are you?_" He asked, looking up at her.

She nodded happily. "_Yeah, I know where a bunch of Mutants are gathering in _Nuuk _to go to the revival. It sounds like a positive thing for us. You should come._" Malik hesitated and her face fell. "_Oh… Unless you have a…"_

"_No, no_." He shook his head and avoided her look. "_My family isn't… Too accepting of me_."

Laila frowned sadly. "_I'm sorry…"_

"_So!_" He forced himself to perk up again. "_Where are we going?_"

She smiled at his effort. "Nordaustlandet."

* * *

Bruce and Steve sat on the couch together staring bizarrely at the television screen. A cartoon Hulk was munching on a Butterfinger happily as a cartoon

Captain America strut up to him. "Hulk, would you mind sharing?" The cartoon Hulk's smile fell as he glared at him. He then grabbed Captain America's leg and Hulk Smashed him into the ground six times before walking off. The Captain raised up his broken and bent arm and index finger. "Never lay a finger… On Hulk's Butterfinger…" He collapsed and the new Butterfinger Avenger's wrapping flew onto screen.

"… What… Was that?" Steve asked.

Bruce slowly shook his head. "… Let's just…" He slowly reached for the remote and changed the channel.

Loki and Clint were sitting at the kitchen counter watching the new commercial until Bruce changed the channel. They then turned back around and hunched over their drinks. "Victoria was in her room all day yesterday." Loki said.

Clint shrugged. "I'd be thankful." He said and Loki glanced at him. "She doesn't really get upset. She's either happy or angry, so right now she's most likely holding herself back from maiming you."

Loki was doubtful, but didn't voice it. "When do you think would be a good time to apologize?"

Clint shrugged again. "You could try right now." He nodded his head to the coffee pot. "Get her a cup of coffee for the morning."

Loki thought about it for a moment. Victoria did drink a lot of coffee. Everyone was oddly silent as Loki got up and poured a mug of coffee. Once he disappeared into the hallway Steve looked back at Clint and whispered, "That wasn't really a good thing to do."

Clint shrugged a third time. "And I didn't get laid because of him." He murmured to himself before taking a drink.

Loki stopped in front of her door and took a moment, his resentment to apologizing growing. Not that he didn't want to fix things with Victoria, but he just wasn't used to apologizing at all, and didn't like the feeling of bowing down to others during the process. Still he knocked on the door. There was shuffling of movement and the door opened. He opened his mouth and she swiftly punched him in the face, snapping his head back. Before he stumbled she snagged the coffee cup from his hand, and then walked right past him.

As she came out of the hallway the men collectively greeted her, "Morning, Vee."

"Whatever." She grumbled and went into the kitchen, filling her coffee with creamer and sugar.

"This day's going to be fun." Bruce murmured and Steve sighed.

Loki came back out of the hallway appearing normal, and came up beside Clint with a smile on his face. "You knew that would happen."

"And you didn't?" He questioned.

Loki frowned, not liking that he had a point. He then turned to Victoria as she went over. "Victoria, I-" She socked him in the gut, cutting him off, and then continued back to the hallway. Loki took a breath and cleared his throat, "_Vee_, I would like to talk-" He stopped again after hearing the door slam shut. "Can anyone give me an estimation of how long this will last?" He asked the room.

"Well," Bruce spoke up and adjusted his seating so he could look back at him. "Normally she gets over things rather quickly and easily. But, seeing as how she didn't like you when you first showed up and you both live very long lives she could hold a grudge for ten years." He shrugged and turned back to the television.

Loki sighed and looked around at all of them. "… Should I be apologizing to you three as well?"

Steve stood up and went over to him, standing one on one with him. "Loki, you were a bad guy when we first met you. No one was happy when Thor brought you here."

"I couldn't tell." Loki smiled.

Steve pointed a threatening finger close to his face. "You then continue to get Vee angry. Not only that, but you insulted her, attacked her with your words, and then you forced yourself onto her. You think we wouldn't be mad at you? Distrust you?"

"I had your trust at one point?" Loki questioned mocking surprised.

Steve dropped his arm and shook his head. "You claim to care for her. Yet you don't even show it."

That struck a nerve and Loki turned his head away. "… It's a common habit among you Midgardians to claim that you cannot change who you are when you live for only eighty years." He said and looked back at Steve. "Try changing your dark self after one thousand years of being hated, ridiculed, looked down upon, being forced into a shadow, fighting to be heard, seen, loved."

"I understand your past, Loki." Steve said, crossing his arms. "It's true, change is very difficult. But it can happen. People today make me disappointed. I see everyone complaining about how hard their easy life is and nothing changes for them because they're lazy." He took a step towards him. "But, Loki, you aren't from this world. You're not the same as people today. You **can **change- everyone can, with effort. Even with your past."

Loki raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk. "And you believe this? The most patriotic man in America believing in a technical terrorist that he can change?"

"I want everyone to be good people." Steve replied. "They should be. You're on our side; you have a _responsibility_ to be good. A good comrade, a good role model." He then pointed at him again. "And if you attack an ally, a friend again, then I'll throw you in the glass prison myself."

Loki smiled tightly. "Understood." Steve then went back to his seat on the couch.

Victoria pressed her ear against the door to listen to the conversation. Afterward she leaned against the door looking exhausted. What the hell was going on with Loki? She slowly went over to her desk and fell into her chair. She set her coffee aside, not even in the mood for it. She continued to work on filling out reports for S.H.I.E.L.D. that she neglected for so long. She didn't feel even a little bit better after punching Loki twice because he was right. He was right about everything and it sparked bitter anger in her, but not at him; at herself.

Her life was a cruel charade she played on herself. Love rejected her throughout her long life: her parents tried to kill her, people who cared for her were killed, she was abused, went down the wrong path, friends died, and anyone left alive would age before her and soon rot in the ground under her feet. Even thinking about her romance life left a burning, empty feeling in her chest. Loki was right about the hole, but she didn't need him to remind her about it. Mutants were feared; every normal man she was with, no matter how close they got, how well they understood each other, whenever she felt it was safe to confess what she really was, she was shunned and hated, cursed out. They tried to hurt her.

Victoria stopped typing and stared listlessly down at the keyboard. She was desperate for affection; she was desperate for someone to finally _love _her. Despite the mistakes she made in the past she was a good person overall. The only source of love she was able to find and rely on was the one night stands. How she hated it. Her loneliness only grew, but she didn't want to stop… Tears welled up in her eyes and she shut them tight, a couple droplets rolling down her face.

"Dammit…" She brought her legs up on the chair and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on her knees. "Why do I have rotten luck…?" Any mutants that had longevity were either evil bastards or taken, and now that another man who lives for forever happens to be a jealous, malicious, devious brat that's also a control freak. "And he's the **only **one to know what I am and still like me?" She questioned, becoming angry. She sniffed and put her legs back down. She grabbed her coffee and forced herself to take a drink to help stop herself from crying. "Whatever." She rubbed her nose with the hem of her robe sleeve and continued typing. "I don't need no man… Imma independent mutated white woman…"

Her phone began ringing. She looked around on the desk, not seeing it, and then back on her nightstand. She sighed and dragged herself over to her phone and saw Nick Fury's photoshopped smile on it. Frowning unhappily she poked the answer call and Nick's scowl came up on the screen. "You haven't even showered yet have you."

"Good morning, Nick." She replied annoyed.

"You have a job."

"No I don't." She pressed the hang up button and waited, staring down at her phone.

It rang again, Nick's smiling face showing. She pressed the answer call button and Nick was glaring at her. "Dammit, Agent Freeman." He growled.

She glared back. "What."

"I don't care what happened between you and Loki." He said finally. "I won't console you or get involved in any way whatsoever."

"Nick!" She whined and picked up her phone. "When are you going to have kids?" She asked, sitting down on her bed. Nick sighed loudly in aggravation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're my only family left living! You and I both know you're going to shrivel up into an old grouchy man and die."

"Victoria…" He grumbled, continuing to rub his eyes.

"I want family still!" She continued to whine looking sad. "Go knock a lucky lady up and make mini Nicks. Maria can tolerate you! Go on a date with her."

"That's **enough, **Agent Freeman." He said and dropped his hand staring at her sternly. "You have a job to do." Victoria pouted, but didn't hang up this time. "You're going to go in on an infiltration job with a partner in Nordaustlandet."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Who's my partner?"

"I'll be giving the full briefing back on the Hurricane." He replied. "I expect you to hurry." With one last glare and hung up.

She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone over her shoulder and onto her bed. Yeah, **she'll **hurry. First thing she did was return to her desk and continued to finish her report. She then took a long hot shower, took time to dry her hair and dap makeup to look nice as a 'fuck you' to Loki. She got on her green S.H.I.E.L.D. suit, took a moment to look at herself in the vanity mirror. She then grabbed her coffee cup and exited her room with her head held high, seeing all four men at the couches.

Loki looked over at her and quickly stood up. "Victo- _Vee, _I would like to talk with-" She swerved towards him and punched him in the face again. His head snapped back and she continued to the kitchen. The remaining three men snickered as Loki sighed, rubbing his nose. "I would like to know how you punch so hard." He said, turning around to see her. "I dare say you hit as hard as Thor and I know Midgardian women are not known for their strength."

Victoria ignored him and poured her drink down the sink and then proceeded to was the mug. "It's metal." Bruce replied and Loki turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Metal?" He questioned.

"Hey," Steve spoke up. "Should you be telling him? Not that it's a secret I guess, but if she hasn't told him…"

"Something tells me if you keep it up, Loki," Clint said to him. "Then you're going to figure it out for yourself very quickly."

Loki sighed and ran a hand over his hair as he sat down. "Very well then."

"All right." Victoria spoke up and all the men looked back at her surprised. She set her cup on the drying rack and then leaned on the counter. "Nick wants us up on the Hurricane for a job." They all stood up. "But we're not going immediately." They paused and glanced at each other, slowly sitting back down. "We're going on a trip first."

"A trip?" Bruce questioned.

"Did Nick say we should be up there immediately or not?" Steve asked.

"Does it matter?" Victoria questioned as she went for the door.

"Yes." Clint replied.

"No." She countered and went out the door.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Steve and Bruce shrugged at each other. "I suppose we should go." Steve said.

Bruce smirked at Loki. "Wanna ride shotgun?"

Loki looked confused. "… Shotgun?"

"The seat next to the drivers." Clint explained as he headed for the door himself. "And no you don't."

"No I don't." Loki agreed and the rest of them followed him out.

Loki, Bruce and Steve sat in the back while Clint took shotgun. Victoria snagged her sunglasses from between the seats and put them on. Everything was oddly silent as she turned on the rig and drove out of the lot. And everything remained silent as she drove, passing through several traffic lights before someone decided to break it.

"You know…" Clint said after twenty minutes. Victoria responded by turning on the radio and cranking up the volume. He pressed his lips together, debating on continuing, and said over the music, "We should probably be heading to base."

Victoria didn't respond. She continued driving, staring straight ahead. "Where are we even going?" Bruce asked. She still didn't respond.

"Are you spiting Fury?" Steve asked.

"Of course she is." Loki replied. In response Victoria hit the brakes hard and turning into a Safeway parking lot. Loki got sandwiched between Steve and Bruce on the first turn as everyone shifted. She then jerked hard again as she pulled into a parking spot and Loki was crushed again. His better than average strength allowed him to not get hurt, but it was still annoying. He sighed as she shut off the radio and put the car in park. "No speaking from me; understood." She only got out of the rig. "This is becoming tiresome." He murmured under his breath.

The men laugh collectively. "That's a shame." Clint said as he climbed out.

"If you think its tiresome now," Steve said as Bruce climbed out. "Then you're in for a week of annoyance." Loki sighed and followed him out of the rig.

The four men followed Victoria into the Safeway. Plenty of people stopped and did double takes at them, but no one approached, not entirely sure if they were who they thought they were. "What are we getting?" Clint asked as he ignored the looks easily.

"Something." Victoria replied.

Steve and Bruce were a bit more worried than them as they huddled around Loki and refused to look at them. Loki glanced at the two. "Do you want a hung or something? Is there a reason as to why you're huddling around me?"

"You're **Loki**, remember?" Steve grumbled. "The man that destroyed New York and let loose and army of aliens."

"That was quite a while ago for Midgardian's." Loki said skeptically. "And hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. declared the new Avenger?"

"They've decided to give the public a bit more time." Bruce replied. "You carelessly killed _plenty_ of people and destroyed _plenty_ of buildings. Not everyone has gotten over that."

"Friends were lost." Steve continued angrily. "People were taken from their families."

"I'm a good guy now." Loki sang quietly and Steve stopped.

"Point is," Bruce continued. "S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to keep you secret for a little longer until you did enough good in the world to brag about it; getting more people to like you."

"I suppose that's tactful." Loki murmured, glancing at humans that weren't looking at him. "It would be even more tactful if they informed me of that."

"Yeah well…" Steve glanced around nervously. "No one cared to."

They followed her closely as she led them around the store. They went isle by isle as she searched for something. After they walked around the whole store she went to check out, to their confusion, grabbed a drink from one of the refrigerators and then gets in line.

"_Really?_" Steve questioned quietly to her. "_Really? _That's _it? _Just a-a" He examines the drink. "A 'monster' beverage?"

"Yep." She replied and walked up to the cashier as she scanned the item.

"Would you like a bag?" She asked. "Safeway card?"

"No and no." Victoria smiled at her briefly.

"Vee, Fury is going to have **all **of our heads." Steve said quietly to her as she paid the cashier. "This is a_ very _big waste of time."

"Don't care." Victoria took her drink. "Now let's go. You're going to sit in the car and wait until I finish it." Steve sighed as he hung back with the other men, following her out of the store.

* * *

Nick Fury sat at the round table of discussion with Tony, Black Widow, and Thor. Black Widow was eyeing each individual, seeing their attitudes. Tony was playing a game on his phone, the occasional ding going off in the silence. Thor fiddled his thumbs together on the table looking worried. Nick sat back in his chair staring at the door, appearing to wait patiently for the remaining Avengers to arrive.

Black Widow knew better though. "Tony… Could you stop with the game?" She said. "No one wants to hear that annoying sound constantly going off."

"I like our dysfunctional family." Tony finally spoke, continuing his game.

"We are not a dysfunctional family." Thor said to him. "I know what a dysfunctional family is. We are a team, and if I hear one more ding go off then I am going to smash your device with my hammer."

Tony paused playing and looked up at him. Thor stared him down, and Tony twitched his thumb on the screen, making a ding go off. "Hammer Time?"

Thor made a move to stand up, but Nick cut in. "Quit it." The three glanced at him, seeing him stare at the door still.

Thor sat back down and Tony put away his phone. "Hey, Papa Fury, am I needed on this mission?" Tony asked. "I'd like to know so I can get out of here and do more important things."

Nick looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "More important than Avenger business?"

"Yes," Tony replied. "Stark business. My company. I'm needed you know."

"Well if big boy Tony is needed so badly at his little company then we can have a new man in the Iron Man suit." Nick retorted in a condescending voice.

Tony frowned and hunkered down in his seat. "I am Iron Man. How many times do I have to explain this?"

"Your woman can take care of your business for you." Thor said with a smirk.

Black Widow smiled as well. "Rates show she's handling it better than you anyways."

"Pepper a better businessman than you are?" Nick questioned, smirking a little.

Tony frowned at all of them. "I don't like this dysfunctional family." He grumbled, sliding further down in his seat.

The door finally opened and Steve and Hawkeye came in first. "Sorry we're late." Hawkeye said and sat across the table from Black Widow.

"Vee needed to take a stop." Steve explained as Victoria, Bruce and Loki entered.

"Loki!" Thor stood, looking between him and Victoria. "Vee, we need to speak-"

"No." Both her and Nick interrupted. Victoria sat next to Bruce who sat next to Tony.

"It's fine," Loki said as he seated himself next to his brother. "We will get to it later."

"No," Thor said firmly and pointed at Victoria. "Vee, I need to speak on behalf of my brother."

"Thor," Victoria said in a low tone, staring him down. "Do not push me."

"Sit down." Nick growled. Thor looked between them and slowly sat back down reluctantly. "This isn't a group therapy session. This is Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division and we have a job to do so I **suggest **everyone forget about their petty personal problems and **focus**."

Nick stood up and pulled out a remote of his trench coat pocket. The lights of the room turned down and a green hologram came down from the ceiling light over the table. It showed a structure of an island. "This case is dealing with Mutants." He began. Loki glanced at Victoria, seeing her stare unfazed at the hologram. "There's a mass that's gathering in the artic desert of Nordaustlandet: second-largest island in the archipelago of Svalbard, Norway. Most of it is under ice. The island is uninhabited and lies entirely within Nordaust-Svalbard Nature Reserve with some reindeer and walruses. We have reason to believe they have violent intentions towards the normal humans around the surrounding countries;" The hologram zoomed out to show more of the world map around the small land. "Greenland, Iceland, Norway, Sweden and Finland."

"Not Russia?" Victoria questioned.

"We assume their army isn't big enough." Nick replied.

"And on a nature reserve?" Bruce added. "How is Norway reacting?"

"The Council of S.H.I.E.L.D. reassured Norway's government that we would take care of the threat." Nick explained.

"Who's their leader?" Steve asked.

Nick pressed a button on the remote and the hologram changed to the image of a woman with long hair, everything different shades of green. "Their leader is this Mutant woman: no record of a real name found. Stage name is Shinning Heart; supposedly first and last name respectively." He looked over at Victoria. "Ring any bells?"

"Not one." She replied, looking back at him. "Got a better picture of her?"

"Hologram's only got one color." He replied and pressed another button. The imaged showed the same woman at a podium with a large plush coat, smiling mid-speech at a crowd.

"Maybe my big boy company can update your stuff?" Tony smirked.

"We requested it a month ago." He said, eyeing Tony. "Directly to you." Tony rolled his eyes. Of course. Nick gestured to the hologram. "Blonde hair, pale skin, golden eyes. No accent, though she knows several languages. Tall woman, too. We have no idea where she's from. We know of several locations to where she's been all over the world holding rallies for Human-Mutant equality."

"I've read up on her." Black Widow spoke up. "Her public speeches have always been peaceful. She appeals more towards the hippie crowd. She's a favorite for just about everyone."

"Aside from prejudice humans and violent Mutants." Hawkeye said. "How many people are following her?"

"Approximately ten thousand." She replied. "Collectively from all over the world."

"How many followers are gathering at this island?" Loki asked.

"So far there are approximately four thousand and more still coming in." Nick replied.

"Wait," Thor spoke up. "If her gatherings before had been peaceful then why do we assume this one is not?"

"Because it shows signs of a Mutant revolt." Victoria replied, staring intently at the image of Shinning Heart. "It's common for peace rallies to go sour after trying for so long. Gather a big enough mass after previous gatherings have been small out of the blue is one common sign."

"The fact it was intentional is another." Black Widow added. "Flyers were sent out all around the countries we believe they're targeting. They were printed in a variety of languages."

"Thirdly," Nick pushed another button on the remote and a new image came up. Shinning Heart was in the same outfit walking on a sidewalk, flanked by two people dressed in darker shades. One was a woman with a punk look that was closer to the camera and the other was a man on the other side of Shinning Heart wearing a large coat, hat and sunglasses. The punk woman was staring right at the camera. "Her two guards there are new."

"They look friendly." Loki smiled, staring at the image. "New friends often influence things you do."

"What are their names?" Victoria asked.

"The man is called Phase and the woman is called Nightshade." Nick replied. "We can't find their real names, what their abilities are, or where they're from either."

Victoria leaned forward on the table, staring at the image. "Can we determine that all those Mutants know what they're getting themselves into?"

He shrugged. "That would depend on how they interoperate the fliers. If they can read. Each one was written as if they were calling a gathering that would solve all their problems."

"Which means there can be children there." She continued.

"Yes." He said, staring at her sternly. "There can be. And they may not all be innocent."

"So what's the plan?"

"Sabreblade, you will be going undercover with Loki to this gathering." Victoria twitched back in her seat, her expression showing how against she was to this idea. Loki glanced over at her and sighed before looking back at Nick. "Neither you nor Loki are identified as Avengers. Loki is the best candidate for being a Mutant with his abilities to disguise himself as other people."

"I understand." She grumbled tightly, still glaring at Nick.

Nick turned to Loki. "Loki, your Mutant name will be Camo for camouflage. You two will be together, siblings, cousins, friends, lovers, I don't give a damn so long as you, Sabreblade," He gave her a look. "Stick to Loki. It's a large crowd and you can't take them all by yourself."

"How would you like us to stop this party?" Loki asked, seeming much less bothered than her.

"Any way you can." Nick replied. "First try to get to Shinning Heart and convince her to stop this revolt. Kill her new guards if you have to."

"Perhaps if we do that then she'll lose resolve." Sabreblade murmured, studying the holographic image.

"You can try to warn people about the actual party plan." He continued. "Be careful who you talk to, though. Do **not** blow your cover." He pressed a button on the remote and returned to the Nordaustlandet image. There was a large circle in the middle of the land and a bright dot off to the edge of the island. "The circle is where the gathering is, the dot where the mass carrier will be. If by any chance Mutants want out of then they can run there." He pointed to the dot. "On the carrier will be the remaining Avengers. Once things get too hairy- if they do, then they will run to the scene to help."

"Any means necessary." Sabreblade murmured.

He nodded to her. "We need this group stopped at any and all costs."

"Very well." She stood up. "Captain, Iron Man, go suit up." Steve and Tony got up and quickly left the room. "Black Widow, Hawkeye, prepare the mass carrier. Everyone else prepare before we leave. Don't forget your earpieces." The remaining Avengers stood and left the room as well. Sabreblade went to follow, but went around to table by Nick. "Don't think you're getting away with this scot-free, Nicholas." She said in a low tone glaring up at him.

He stared down at her unbothered. "Perhaps if you didn't piss me off as often as you do then this wouldn't be happening."

"That's a lie." She growled. "You-"

"Gave logical reasons for this mission, yes." He interrupted, bearing down on her with authority. "So tell me, Sabreblade, is there a problem?"

She glared up at him. "… You win this time." She quickly moved passed him and left the room. Nick stared after her and sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Loki walked with his brother down the hall on their way to the mass carrier with Bruce ahead of them. "Perhaps I can speak with her on the flight there." Thor murmured as he adjusted his earpiece.

Loki eyed him amused as he fiddled with the device still, hearing the uneasiness in his voice. "Are you sure about that? You realize she's in her Sabreblade persona now. That is rather dangerous."

Thor sighed heavily, finally getting the device secure in his ear. "Well, perhaps I can speak with her once she is off the carrier."

"And alone with me?" Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you wishing harm to come to me?"

"I doubt she would hurt you." Bruce said ahead of them. They looked at him and he turned around to face them, waking backwards. "It's honestly the best time to get your words out. Once she's in the mass of people she won't be talking freely into her earpiece. She won't randomly run back to the carrier or hurt Loki either since they're partners in this mission."

"Sabreblade is dedicated to her job." Thor murmured, rubbing his beard with his hand thoughtfully. "I could speak without being interrupted…"

Loki smirked at him. "You seem foreign to the idea of it."

"What idea, Agent Loki?" Bruce swiftly turned back around as Loki and Thor glanced over their shoulders. Sabreblade was briskly walking towards them, Iron Man and Captain America right behind her.

Loki turned and smiled at her. "The idea of us working closely together." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I was thinking we could be close friends." He said unfazed.

"Change your appearance." She pushed passed them and continued on.

"Something tells me this will be a funny one." Iron Man said as he struts by them. Thor rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Captain America paused next to Loki and said, "I suggest you focus only on the mission. Ignore her presence." He then continued on.

Loki stared after him strangely. "Odd to come from a man like him when she is my partner on the mission." He said as a green light waved over him, changing his appearance slightly. His casual armor changed into clothing fit for freezing weather, his hair back to unkempt and curly, and eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

"Yes, well, perhaps he's right." Thor said. "You focus on the mission and I shall take care of Vee for you."

Loki's mouth twitched into a smirk. "I have complete faith in you, brother." This should go well.

* * *

The Avengers sat strapped in the mass carrier, Sabreblade off on her own a little. Hawkeye and Black Widow were in the cockpit piloting, the door open so they could see them. Sabreblade had dressed herself in warmer clothing for the mission, as well was Bruce until he went Hulk, while everyone else was in their usual Avenger suits. Loki glanced over at Sabreblade, seeing her elbows on her knees, staring across the way thoughtfully.

"So!" Iron Man spoke up. "Every other chapter is sort of a fun-no-mission thing. What do we do for the one after this?"

"Christmas Special." Sabreblade replied curtly without looking at him.

"Christmas Special?" Thor questioned. "What is Christmas?"

"A holiday commonly celebrated on Midgard." Loki replied offhandedly. "It involves gifts and drinking."

"It's a merry day." Captain America smiled.

Thor beamed. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Don't get too excited." Hawkeye cut in from the front. "We still need ideas on what to do."

"How do we get them?" Bruce asked.

"We wait." Sabreblade replied and they all looked at her. "We will rely on readers to submit ideas. With that we'll construct a Christmas Special."

Loki smiled at her. "Wonderful idea."

"Bite me."

He smiled at everyone else. "I'm slightly confused at the request."

"It's literal." Iron Man said.

"It's not." Captain America stared him down.

"I wouldn't do it." Thor said.

"Just stay in your seat, Loki." Black Widow said from the front. "Ignore them."

"Very well." He murmured. It was awkwardly silent after that for the rest of the way.


	7. The Mistletoe

Victoria knelt by Tony and pressed her fingers to her earpiece. "Natalia, how are things going?" She whispered.

* * *

"Commander," Natalia briskly walked after Nick down one of the halls of the Hurricane. "I'm thinking it would be better if you would oversee the-"

"I already said no." Nick interrupted impatiently. "Now I won't order you again: go supervise the S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits' training!"

Natalia fell back with a sigh. "Yes, sir." She watched as he walked off and pressed her fingers to her earpiece. "He got away."

* * *

"What?" Victoria hissed. She then nudged Tony, "Hey, she lost him."

"I heard," Tony replied. He focused intently on the handheld touchscreen computer in his hand. "I'm just about there."

"Steve," She whispered into the earpiece. "Do something!"

* * *

"I'm working on it!" He said to himself, unable to get to touch the earpiece. Steve was struggling furiously to get into his Captain America suit. "Why is this so hard to get on!?" Eventually he managed and grabbed his shield. He hurried out and ran through the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, successfully cutting Nick off in the hallway. "Commander Fury!" He said panicked (because he **was** panicked.)

Nick eyed him up and down. "What is it?" He snapped.

"You're needed in the Command Center!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"You know I don't understand the codes and technology in there," He dodged smoothly. "Agent Hill told me to get you."

"Ha!" Nick smirked at him. "You really think I'm **that** stupid, Captain?"

"I don't think you're stupid at all, sir." He replied truthfully.

"Why didn't she contact me through her earpiece?"

"Because it's broken."

He scoffed, "How?"

"Malfunctioned." Steve was struggling now.

Nick laughed heartily. It threw Steve off severely. He'd never seen him laugh like that before. He stood and stared dumbly, unsure of what to do. He then flinched when Nick abruptly stopped, glaring at him hard. "Mind telling me where Agent Freeman is?"

"I have no idea where she is, sir."

Nick stared at him hard for a long moment. Steve was thankful for the suit. Nick wasn't able to see the beads of sweat that were building. "… I think I do." He then pushed passed him and walked even faster than before.

Steve quickly pressed on his earpiece, "He's heading very quickly your way."

* * *

Victoria stood over the desk with Tony crouched beside her, still messing with his device. She sighed in aggravation, staring at the door worriedly. "Come on come on come on!" She bounced on her heels in anxiety.

"Almost there." Tony said. "Let me just…." Victoria bit her lip, her eyes glued to the door.

_Haaaave a holly, jolly Christmas;_

"Got it," Tony called and stood up, unhooking a wire from his device.

_It's the best time of the year._

"Yes!" Victoria shouted in victory, a grin plastered on her face.

They looked up to see one of the vent covers removed. Clint's head poked into view and he reached out for them. "Hurry up!"

_I don't know if there'll be snow,_

Victoria pressed her earpiece as Tony jumped for Clint's arm. "Bruce, can you get us some time?"

* * *

Bruce hurried down the hall and stopped abruptly, caught off guard that Nick was so close. Still he stood in his way and smiled awkwardly. "Um, Commander Fury, I was wondering-"

"**Move, **Banner." He ordered.

_But have a cup of cheer._

Bruce smiled tightly and nodded. "Yes, sir." He side stepped and Nick continued on. He sighed and pressed his earpiece, "You got a thirty seconds."

* * *

Victoria was helping Tony up by supporting one of his feet her hand. With the other she pressed the earpiece, "You didn't even buy us a minute!"

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas;_

"Push him up!" Clint hissed.

Victoria use both hands and shoved Tony into the vent. "There's no time for me!" She called up. "Just get Tony out of here, Clint!"

_And when you walk down the street,_

Both men stared down at her sadly. "You're a brave soldier, Vee." Tony said.

She stared sadly back as well. "It was good working with you two."

_Say 'Hello' to friends you know,_

"You won't be forgotten." Clint promised, and then he placed the vent cover on again. She sighed as she watched them crawl away.

_And everyone you meet._

The door slid open and Victoria whirled around to see Nick standing in the doorway. Nick stopped short, his one eye slowly growing impossibly wider as he stared around. "What… Did you do…" He slowly walked inside. "To my office…?" Everything was decorated in Christmas lights and garland, there was a thoroughly decorated tree in the corner, stockings with the names of each Avenger was hung on one wall, there was cotton used as fake snow all over, snowmen and Santa figurines were on his shelves and table, and lastly his eye zeroed in on the Santa hat that was perched on his chair.

Victoria broke out in a painful grin, throwing her arms out wide. "Surprise!"

_Oh ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see,_

He slowly turned his head to stare at her. "… If there's mistletoe over my head: you die."

She dropped her arms and tucked her lips in. "Umm… For **your** sake; don't look up. For **my** sake; call Maria in to your office and both of you just conveniently stand there in the crowded doorway and let me take a picture."

His eye twitched. "Victoria…"

_Somebody waits for you,_

"Okay, Nick," She put her hands up in defense and slowly backed away as he slowly advanced. "It's Christmas time, time for family, time for love, time for giving-"

"Oh, I'm gonna give you some **pain**." He grinned with a wild look in his eye.

She swallowed and her back hit the wall. She gave a nervous smile and shrunk a little, "Heh, you know, I think I see the same craziness in your eye that I get in mine when I'm blind with rage! Isn't that funny?"

_Kiss her once for me!_

Nick threw a punch and Victoria ducked, rolled away from him and sprang back up. "Nick, it's Christmas! It's time to be nice!" Nick chucked a Santa statue at her and she ducked again. She then snagged the Santa hat and held it out to him with a smile. "You wanna be head Santa for the Secret Santa thing?"

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

"Victoria, for the last time there will be **no** Secret Santa!" Nick shouted at her furious. "You won't have Christmas week off, and you will turn this **damn music off!**"

_And in case you didn't hear,_

She crossed her arms and shook her head defiantly. "Sorry, Nick, but no, no, and no." She gestured around them. "Take a look, Nick! I have managed to do all of this behind your back. Tony managed to hack into the system and you won't be able to take him out." She grinned at him. "Nick, if you don't host the Secret Santa thing and let me have my Christmas week off with the Avengers, then there's going to be a **hell **of a lot worse in store for you."

_Oh by golly,_

_Have a holly,_

_Jolly Christmas this year!_

Nick stared at her in blind hatred and rage. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. The thing that pissed him off the most was he knew this wouldn't stop until he conceded. He then growled, "I will not put on that damned hat or host the damn Secret Santa party. There will be **no **party on this base, and you won't get the whole damn week off, but Christmas Eve and Christmas you can get the **hell **out of here."

Victoria pouted. "Oh, come on, that's hardly-"

"**_VICTORIA FREEMAN!_**"

She nearly jumped out of her skin in fright, "Oh, shit," She quickly ran around him and out of his office, leaving him alone to fume and cruse her name to oblivion.

* * *

Thor and Loki stood next to a large cauldron in the center of the Command Center, listening to the Christmas music that played on the intercom as they supervised the long line of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents tossing papers with their names on them into the cauldron.

_Dashing through the snow, on a one-horse open sleigh,_

Loki sighed as he stared at the clipboard in his hand, marking off each Agent name as they tossed in the papers. Thor smiled his winning smile at each of them, "Thank you. Thank you for participating. Thank you."

Loki glanced up at his brother, seeing him standing awkwardly, keeping up his smile. He chuckled and returned to looking at his clipboard. "I can tell you're confused, brother."

Thor's smile faltered as he leaned closer to his brother, keeping his eyes on the Agents. "None of them to appear to be the Santa we are searching for." An Agent that heard him gave him an odd look when he tossed in his name. Thor only grinned and nodded to him.

Loki paused, blinked, and then looked at his brother. "… We're not searching for Santa, Thor. This is a Secret Santa gift giving event."

Thor nodded, continuing to grin at the Agents. "I know, so I am trying to find him, but I cannot spot him."

Loki stared at his brother for a moment. "… Do you…?" He shook his head. "Never mind, no, Thor, that is not the point in this." He said and Thor looked at him confused. "You see, everyone puts their name into the pot. We mix it around and then everyone draws a different name at random. Whoever's name you pull out you have to get them a gift in secret."

Thor thought about it for a moment and Loki raised an eyebrow at him. He was worried slightly at how dense he could be. Finally Thor figured it out and broke into a grin. "Ah, I understand! But it would be difficult for you to draw Vee's name, wouldn't it?"

Loki smirked and chuckled. "Oh, brother," He shook his head in amusement and returned to his clipboard. "You seem to be forgetting that I am the Trickster God." Thor sighed, not fully approving of that, but continued to stand by and thank the Agents that tossed in their names.

* * *

Victoria sighed as she walked down the hall, rubbing the back of her neck. "Damn, Nick can be scary when he wants to be." She murmured to herself.

She turned into a bare lab room and encountered all of the Avengers gathered. "Well?" Natalia questioned.

"How'd it go?" Bruce asked.

Victoria shrugged. "We manage to get Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off." She replied. "We can't exactly host a party here, so we're going to have to have our own little party in _the penthouse!_" She sang at the end.

Loki smirked at her. "And I suppose you want me to fake the decorations like I did to Fury's office?"

Victoria looked at him offended. "Are you kidding!? Of course not!"

"Yes, well, about the party." Tony spoke up. "I have plans with Pepper, so while I can't actually attend I'll have a gift done and ready if we do a small Secret Santa thing right now."

"Yes," Thor chimed in. "Jane has plans as well, I believe. She is excited to show me how to celebrate Christmas since I never have experienced it before." He smiled.

Victoria shrugged. "All right, Bruce," She snapped her fingers, "Papers and pens stat!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He pushed himself off the counter and hurried for them.

The Avengers gathered around the table in the middle of the room and wrote their names down. After that they folded the papers and mixed them around. Clint distributed the papers again and they read the names. Natalia and Clint glanced at each other before looking away, tucking the papers in their pockets. Tony grinned, "Sweet, I get to give a gift to the Captain!" He smiled up at Steve.

Steve just stared back at him flatly. "… Wonderful. I have Thor."

"I have the doctor!" Thor announced happily, raising his paper in the air.

"And I got Tony." Bruce smiled tightly at him.

"Well, thank the maker on that one." Tony replied. "I'm sure you're the only one to get my taste in stuff and things."

"A new comb?" Bruce guessed.

Tony nodded, "The unbreakable kind."

"I have Loki." Victoria said unhappily, pouting at her paper.

"And I have Victoria." Loki smiled at her.

She shot him a glare. "I prefer **Vee**, dammit."

"_Victoria_ suits you far better." He replied with a smirk. She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well," Clint spoke up. "We have a few days before Christmas Eve."

"How are we going to get presents for each other, for the reader, and decorate the penthouse in one day?" Natalia asked. "Do we have a plan?"

"The reader, too?" Bruce questioned.

"UGH," Victoria let her head hit the table. "I totally forgot about that!"

"I know how," Steve replied. "First we'll have to leave as soon as possible. We're going to work on the penthouse first. I'm sure if we utilize our abilities then we should get that done quickly. For the remainder of the day we will go out and shop for gifts."

"Sounds like a plan." Loki smiled.

"Well, if we have things situated," Bruce spoke up and Victoria lifted her head again. "I suggest we kind of bust a move around here so Fury doesn't lose it and change his mind."

"He's right." Natalia said. "It's not safe to stay in one place for long."

Bruce furrowed his brows a little. "… Um, not exactly what I was saying."

"We need to keep moving." Clint agreed.

"I guess we're going to need Loki's powers to help us avoid Nick." Victoria mumbled.

He smiled at her. "I'm already working on it."

"All right," Steve nodded. "Avengers, let's go."

Bruce and Tony watched as they all quickly left the room. After the door shut Tony spoke up, "Did they not realize this is pretty much an abandoned room?" He asked, looking at Bruce.

"Do they realize they're going to try and avoid Fury for five days on this flying base?" He questioned, looking right back at him.

They stared at each other for a moment. "Wanna play virtual chess?"

Bruce shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Christmas Eve had finally come and the Avengers split up to get decorating done as soon as possible. In Alaska it was grey, snow falling from the sky. In the forest of pine trees it was peaceful and silent. Birds had gone away for the winter season. A minor earthquake happened when Hulk landed right in the forest, disrupting the peace. The green giant glared around as Victoria sat on his shoulder. She grinned down at him. "Atta boy!" She then jumped off and looked around at the pine trees. "Hmm…" She ignored the beast behind her as he huffed and grunted, punching trees and throwing up snow in a fit.

She approached a tree and examined it. It seemed it would fit nicely. She then held out her arm and kept it straight. Slowly a metal blade slid out from her skin about the length of her forearm, looking like the blade of a sabre. She then spun around as she crouched low, slicing the trunk of the pine tree cleanly. "Timber!" She shouted and backed away. It remained still. She cleared her throat awkwardly and pushed the tree a little, tipping it over and letting it fall in the snow. "Okay, Hulk," She said as she turned around. "Get-" She was cut off by a boulder slamming into her and she went flying.

Hulk grunted at her with a nod, satisfied.

* * *

Steve Rogers sat on a couch in the penthouse, facing the television as it played Christmas songs. He looked over at the window wall to his right. Outside was Clint drawing back his bow. He shot an arrow across the way, stringing along Christmas lights on the top of the building. Steve then looked over at his left to see Natalia skillfully throwing nails into the wall as if they were throwing daggers. Whenever they were in place, Loki would then take a wall decoration and calmly place it on the nail. Thor was carefully placing more of the fragile figurines on the mantles and counters and shelves, breaking one once in a while.

"Here!" Tony called as he came in through the door, carrying a box with him.

"Are those the tree ornaments?" Steve asked as Tony brought them over.

"Yep," Tony set the box down and opened it up. From it he took out another one of his fancy touchscreen controllers. "Check this out," He winked at Steve and touched it a few times. Steve stared at the box and heard little buzzing sounds first. Then ornaments came flying out with tiny helicopter propellers on the tops of them allowing them to float around. "Once the tree gets here I just have to guide them to the tree and the propellers turn into hooks!" Tony grinned at his creation. "I whipped this up a couple days ago. Can do the same thing with the lights!"

Steve simply stared at the ornaments. He then looked down to the cushions on his right, seeing the bowl of popcorn next to him. On his left was plenty of threat with popcorn strung on it. He sighed and stared at his hands, stringing on another popcorn with the sewing needle. "Maybe I **am** getting old," He muttered to himself.

There was a loud crack that shook the penthouse, causing Thor to drop another figurine and letting it shatter. Everyone whipped their heads towards the outside to see Hulk shrink back down to Bruce, a pine tree on his left, and a disheveled, annoyed Victoria on his right. "Dammit, Bruce," They heard her grumble as she headed inside. "Could your fricken giant learn who's a friend?"

"Sorry," He replied as he quickly followed after her, holding his pants up. "But he's learning. I mean, he stopped hitting you eventually, didn't he?"

"After I played **dead** for ten minutes!" She shouted back as they came in through the back door. She then pointed at Steve, "You're up."

He nodded, "Right." He then set aside his line of popcorn and jogged outside.

Victoria watched as he lifted the tree up onto his shoulder and moved aside as he walked it in. She then looked around the penthouse, nodding in approval, until she saw Thor. Her expression went flat, "Really, whose idea was it to let Thor handle the fragile things?"

Thor turned to her and grinned, holding up two glass snowmen. "No worries, Vee, I have things under control!"

"He really does," Loki added sincerely.

She eyed him skeptically. "The guy breaks plates on the ground when he's had a good French fry."

He gestured to his brother. "And he's only broken four things so far!"

There was the sound of breaking glass and Loki and Victoria held eye contact, neither of them wanting to look. "Make that five!" Thor said a little too happily in Victoria's opinion.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Bruce, go take over for him, please." She said and waved him off.

"That would be best." He said and quickly went over to him. He smiled up at Thor awkwardly as he gently took away the figurines from him. "I can take this over now…"

Thor furrowed his brows as he stared down at him confused. "But why?"

"Because," Victoria spoke up. "You should be going soon to shop with Jane."

He frowned. "Well… I suppose you're right…" Reluctantly he handed the decorations over to Bruce.

Natalia threw the last of the nails into the wall and Loki hung up his last item. "Well, I suppose that's the last of it." He said.

Victoria narrowed her eyes as she scanned around the room. Natalia raised an eyebrow at her as Clint came back inside. "What is it?" She asked.

"The lights are up and working." Clint said.

Victoria ignored both of them and glared at the front door. There was nothing hanging above it. "… Where's my mistletoe?" She asked accusingly at Natalia.

Natalia rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Vee, we don't have any."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "… I want my mistletoe."

"Did you forget last Christmas?" Clint asked. Victoria's suspicious eyes landed on him. "You harassed Natalia and me so much with it that eventually she took it from you, you tackled her off the edge of the building, and at some point you got shot."

Victoria looked at Natalia confused as she just looked bored. "I shot you in the head." She reminded her.

Victoria turned offended. "Bitch!"

"You said that last time, too."

"Well I want my mistletoe, dammit!" Victoria stomped her foot on the ground. "And for once I want to see that kiss happen!"

Loki awkwardly put his hand up. "Would anyone like to explain to me what mistletoe is for?"

"It's a Christmas thing." Steve replied as he walked over after putting up the tree. "Whenever two people stand under it they have to kiss."

"In the hundred or so years I've been around I haven't seen it happen once." Victoria said as she crossed her arms. "And I'm getting pissed about it."

Clint smirked, "Actually, you did see it. After Natalia shot you in the head, though, you forgot."

Her jaw dropped as she stared at her. "… Bitch!"

"And you said that, too, after I first told you that." Natalia smirked as well.

"Dammit, you're lucky I don't cut you." She raised her arms up. "I have very big shanks!"

"Like how you already presumably cut off my dick?" Natalia questioned skeptically. She clearly wasn't threatened.

"Well!" Tony cut in and intruded the conversation circle. "Tree's done, lights are done, and indoors is done, so shopping time?"

"How are we going to do gifts?" Brice asked as he joined, still holding up his pants. "Thor and Tony won't be here Christmas Day."

Victoria shrugged. "After quickly shopping for each other and the reader then we'll come back here, haphazardly wrap gifts, and Tony and Thor will open theirs before they leave."

"But I wanna see my best friends face when he opens my gift to him!" Tony faked a whine as he stared sadly up at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Then Steve and I will open the gifts given to us as well." Bruce replied.

"Then early Christmas day we'll open our gifts, the remaining of us do our plans for the day, and then later in the evening we come back and have the reader open their gifts from us." Clint said.

Thor was confused. "Why do we give gifts to the reader?"

"It was Vee's idea." Natalia sighed as she shook her head.

Loki looked over at Victoria and she grinned. "I want to know which Avenger they love best! And the best way to get love is through presents!" Loki put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. Mistletoe and presents… Already he was formulating a plan.

"All right," Tony said loudly and then gestured to Steve.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Steve raised an eyebrow down at him. "… Avengers, let's go…?"

"You heard him!" Tony took the lead out the door.

* * *

It was later in the evening and pitch black outside. The television continued to play Christmas music as the Avengers gathered around the penthouse living room. The Christmas lights that were strung up all over were enough lighting for them. They had removed the coffee table for space, and Thor, Tony, Bruce and Steve sat in a square on the floor. Natalia and Victoria sat on a couch while Loki and Clint sat on couches opposite of each other. Loki propped his head with his hand, elbow on the arm rest, as he stared down at them bored. Once in a while he would glance over at Victoria. Her wide and excited eyes rapidly changed to different colors depending on which lights were reflecting off of them. It was entertaining to stare at them, but he wouldn't be foolish enough to do that.

Tony gestured to Steve, "Go on! Open your gift."

Steve was highly dubious. He stared down at his present and sighed. Eventually he got himself to open it up. After he removed the box lid he froze. Everyone glanced at each other as Steve remained still. "What is it?" Victoria asked curious.

Steve only looked up at Tony to see a genuine smile. "It may not be exact, but her description in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files was only in words." He shrugged. "I decided to use my technology to create a picture based off that."

Steve stared back down in the box and slowly brought out the frame. "No, it's… It's pretty spot on from what I can remember." He replied.

Victoria peered over his head to stare at the picture frame, seeing a smiling woman. "Who is that?"

"My mother." Steve replied. "She died from pneumonia after I graduated high school."

She stared at Tony surprised. "Holy hell, Tony! You gave him something nice and not ironic or offending?"

"This doesn't leave the Hideout." He reminded them as he pointed at everyone in warning. "Okay, my turn!" He opened his gift and took out a new pair of shades. He examined them before he put them on.

"There's a button on the side." Bruce said. Tony pressed it and stared around at everyone with a straight face. "You're reading body temperatures. With that it can help you tell whose lying or if anyone is nearby. I figured functional and fashionable was your style."

Tony turned his poker stare to him. "… Honey, you just made me the happiest girl in the world." That got some chuckles out of people, Bruce awkward and Victoria outright laughing.

"Uh, you can go, Thor." Bruce said.

"Very well!" He ripped open his gift and took out a bottle and a rag. Confused he read the bottle.

"It's metal cleaner." Steve quickly explained. He cleared his throat awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure what to get you. I figured with that you can clean Mjölnir."

"Cleaning supplies for a prince of Asgard?" Clint grinned while chuckling.

"It's perfect!" Thor grinned at Steve. "Truth is I have not able to clean Mjölnir for a while." He then nodded to Bruce. "Now, open your gift! I would like to know how well I have done."

Bruce looked down at his rather large box. He smiled at Thor tightly and then ripped away the paper slowly, seeing that underneath was not a box, but a glass case. Tearing the paper away, Bruce stared down into the small glass tank to see a green lizard inside. Loki snorted and quickly covered his mouth, "Thor," He forced past the laughing. "That was a **joke **suggestion. It was merely a jest."

"But it made sense!" His brother replied. "That lizard shall grow to be larger than a man, the salesman said. And the green skin matches that of Hulk!"

Bruce stared at the lizard as its beady black eyes stared back. He then cracked a half smile, "It's wonderful, Thor. It'll be the best pet I've ever had."

"Just don't do any gamma tests on it and turn it into Godzilla." Natalia said.

Victoria gasped at her. "Oh my god, he could do that!" She then narrowed her eyes at Bruce, "Peer pressure: **do it.** _Do it. Peer pressure._"

Bruce stared back at her blankly. "… I'll get right on that."

"Yes!" She pumped her fist. "All right, I don't want to wait until tomorrow. Let's all just open our gifts right now."

"Why so impatient?" Steve asked.

"I'm not impatient, I just know I'm going to sleep in until noon and I have plans to see the Trans-Siberian Orchestra tomorrow." She replied.

"Do you?" Tony asked, staring at her with his new shades still.

"Sort of," She shrugged. She then turned to Loki, "I may need your help to have that happen."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "And to think in the beginning you were so hesitant and untrusting of my powers."

"That was before I realized what good they could do!" She grinned, and then pointed at Clint. "Distribute the gifts, please."

"So, we're just going to do the reader's gifts tomorrow?" Clint asked as he reached behind him for the tree.

"Can we not call the Reader 'reader'?" Tony asked.

"I agree." Loki added. "Let's give them a codename of a sort."

"Umm…" Victoria thought for a moment. "… Alex? No. Francis. Wait! Fernando! WAIT! FABIO! After Fabio Lanzoni!"

Natalia stared at her. "And if the reader is a girl?"

She narrowed her eyes at her. "Anyone would be lucky to have the same name as Fabio Lanzoni."

"Fabio Jr.?" Bruce suggested.

"Fabio Jr.!" Tony agreed as he took off his shades. "Our reader shall now be named Fabio Jr. as of this day forward."

"Shouldn't the reader have-" Steve was cut off by a swift smack to the head by Victoria. He sighed. "… Shouldn't Fabio Jr. have a say in what their name is?"

Victoria barked a laugh. "No." She passed Loki his gift and took hers from Natalia. She eyed Natalia and Clint seeing they each got cards. "Really? Are you two so adamant about not showing the obvious relationship you two have that you only gave each other _cards_?"

"Shut it, Vee." Natalia said in a low tone as she opened her card.

Victoria leaned over to read it. She cocked an eyebrow. "… Coordinates?"

"To the location of where her gift is." Clint explained as he opened his card. He smirked, "And codes for me."

Victoria stared at them oddly. "… How cute…" She cleared her throat. "All right, Loki, open your gift."

He smirked at her. "Is there anything harmful inside?"

She shrugged. "Depends how easily you chafe."

"Oh, Vee," Tony said in a patronizing tone and smiled at her. "Is this you being coy?"

She glared at him. "Bite me, Antony."

Loki chuckled. "I find her feistiness more endearing than coyness." He said as he opened his gift.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and sunk lower in her seat.

Loki removed the wrapping and pulled out a black and green scarf with silver trimming. He smiled up at her and said, "Thank you, Victoria."

She averted her eyes as she felt her face heat up. "Yeah, it wasn't big. I didn't know what to get you, so I figured that would be best."

Natalia chuckled beside her. "And this is Vee when she's flustered."

"I swear I'll cut everyone up in here." She snapped and opened her gift. She tore up the paper and opened the box only to freeze and go bug-eyed.

Everyone looked at her confused while Loki continued to smile. "I thought you would like something to match your eyes." He said.

"Her eyes?" Bruce questioned.

Victoria took her gift and held it up to show. It was a silver chain necklace with a unique gemstone as a pendant. It was dark and shinned, changing different color depending on what reflected off of it. Victoria was shocked. "It's… _Just _like my eyes…" She put it on and stared down at it resting on her collarbone. "Wow, Loki…" She looked up at him bewildered. "Where did you get this?"

"I had it forged back in Asgard." He replied casually.

Victoria's jaw dropped. "You had this _custom made?_"

"The gemstone is only found in my realm." He added with a smirk. He was amused by her reaction.

She blinked a few times. She then looked over at Clint, "Clint, buddy, I hope you stepped it up."

He shrugged, "I'm not sweating," He replied while shifting in his seat. Natalia chuckled as she read her card again.

Thor was staring at Loki surprised as well. "Brother… You're a genius!"

Loki turned to him confused. "… Are you **just **realizing this?"

Thor instead jumped to his feet. "I must hurry to Asgard!"

Victoria nearly jumped out of her skin as she leaped from her seat, "TAKE THE DOOR!" Thor was already sprinting and managed to make it through the backdoor without breaking glass. She sighed with relief as he summoned Mjölnir and flew away on its momentum.

Natalia and Clint then stood as well. "We need to leave," Natalia said. "It's going to take us each a while to locate our gifts."

Clint smirked. "Well, take you a while maybe. I doubt I'm going to have any problems with this."

Natalia was quick to glare at him. "I was going to go easy on you, but now I will have to crush you." Clint blinked and watched as she ran for the back door.

"Hurry!" Tony ushered him and Clint sprint after her. He then stood and put his new shades on, pressing the button on the side. "Well, I should get going."

"See you later tomorrow!" Victoria said as he walked for the front door.

"Later!" He called and left.

Victoria yawned and stretched as Steve and Bruce began collecting the wrapping paper shreds. "Well, I'm heading to bed." She said as she stood.

"Goodnight," Steve called.

"Night," Bruce added.

"Later," With that she left the boys to do the cleaning. Loki covered her mouth thoughtfully, sensing her presence leave.

* * *

Victoria sighed happily after she changed into her pajamas. She stood in front of her vanity mirror, eyeing her new necklace. She smiled a little as she touched it lightly. She was very surprised that Loki went to such lengths to get her this gift. She was aware that he was interested in her, but to be honest she expected him to steal an animal from the pet store, or even bring in an elephant from Africa or something ridiculous. But going back to Asgard to request this to be made? Sure, being a sort-of prince must have made it free and really encourage workers to get it done, but still it was very thoughtful.

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe he isn't **so **bad," she admitted quietly to herself. She fingered the gemstone. Part of her knew she should take it off for bed, but the other part just didn't want to. There was a click and her eyes glared over at the door instinctively. Loki peeked inside and she relaxed. "Oh, hey, Loki."

He smiled and let himself in. She resisted barking at him to get out, but still scowled and crossed her arms. He did give her a lovely gift, so she didn't want to be _too _rude. "I see you're enjoying your gift." He said as he gestured to it.

She looked down at it as she fiddled with it again. "Yes, I am actually. I have to say I'm **really **surprised."

"Then you'll be more surprised when I tell you that the necklace is only one of your gifts."

Victoria looked to him confused as he walked closer. "Wait, you got two things for me? Are you serious? Even this is a little much…" Her voice died out a little as he stood very close to her. Loki smirked down at her. He wasn't much taller than her, but still had a couple inches on her. Uncomfortable and a little awkward she cleared her throat and averted her gaze. "Uh, so… What is it?" Loki chuckled and she scrunched her nose up a little. Loki slowly raised his hand and she tensed. He tucked his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head up. She looked at him suspiciously, but then continued to look up to see the floating plant above them. She went wide eyed, "Whoa!" She stumbled away in surprise and pointed at it accusingly. "Is that mistletoe!?"

Loki chuckled again with his clever smirk. "Of course. This is your second gift."

Victoria froze and eyed him carefully. She was well aware of his silver tongue, so she had to tread carefully. "Wait, are you serious? You think me kissing _you _is a gift?" She scoffed and turned her head away, crossing her arms.

"No, I don't." He replied. His honest tone surprised her and she looked back at him. He was smiling faintly and his eyes… She couldn't read them. That told her that he was hiding an emotion. A part of her hoped that it wasn't pain. She couldn't deal with the guilt. "I know what kind of being I am. If I were in your shoes then I would be the last person I would want to show any affection to as well."

She winced at that. Oh, the guilt! She sighed and rubber her neck. "Loki…" She sighed again, not knowing what to say.

Loki only smirked, knowing she had no words. "For a hundred or so years you have been waiting to see the customary mistletoe kiss." He continued as he walked closer, the mistletoe he conjured following him. "I thought it would be a good gift that the first one you witnessed was your own."

Victoria stared up at him dumbfounded. This was over the top too much. "… _Jeez_, you go all out, don't you?"

"Only for people I care about." He replied quietly.

That stuck the knife in her. She swallowed out of nervousness and averted her eyes again. Well, shit. What was she supposed to do now? _Reject_ him? She could imagine his response now, 'Very well. I hold no grudge, for I know the kind of monster I am. You made the right decision in fact.' He'd then spin on his heel, his flourishing cape blowing to the side in the wind as he walked off towards the sunset, her crying after him as the train left… She shook her head. Dammit, Vee, focus. She couldn't ignore how extremely thoughtful this was, and he gave her this beautiful necklace from Asgard. She grimaced a little. Yes, it was **Loki, **but who else would she casually meet under the mistletoe that was a straight guy that was half decent looking?

She shut her eyes tight and forced out, "Nngh….." I **said** she **forced out, **"All right… Okay." She took a breath and looked up at him with a glare of determination. "Just don't tell anyone, all right? If you do then I **swear **I'll make you pay."

He only smirked down at her. "It will be our little secret." She winced, not liking the way he said that. Still, she screwed her eyes shut and tilted her head up. Loki ignored her discomfort and cupped her face in his hands. Her eyelids twitched as she took effort into keeping them closed, feeling him move closer, and then his cool lips pressed against her warm ones.

She squeaked a little in surprise, her eyes flying wide open. His were closed as he pressed his lips firmer. Every guy she had kissed had been warm, but since Loki was a frost giant it made sense that he was cooler than the average temperature. Now, aside from the cold, she was also surprised at how not-sucky he was at kissing like she had expected. She blinked and then closed her eyes, slowly resting her hands on his chest. She didn't exactly want this to go to waste. Would _you? _She told herself that later she could blame his silver tongue.

* * *

It was later in the day on Christmas Day. Yay! Want to know how the Trans-Siberian Orchestra went with Victoria and Loki? "Well, I wasn't forced to hurt him," Victoria replied. She then waved it off, "Whatever! Fabio Jr., get in here." She grabbed your arm and dragged you inside the penthouse. She left to get her gift to you and you were faced with all the Avengers.

"Hello, Fabio Jr." Steve smiled and nodded respectfully.

"Hey, Fabio Jr.!" Tony slapped your back as he passed with a drink in his hand. "You ready to pick your favorite Avenger? Pro-tip: I would pick me."

Steve glared at him, crossing his arms. "Tony, this isn't a competition."

Tony only grinned and chuckled at that, genuinely amused. Victoria scoffed from the side, "Like hell it isn't!" She came back over with her poorly wrapped gift. She grinned and handed it to you. "Go on!" You took the present and opened it up. From it you got fingered wool gloves. You looked up at her grin. "Awesome right!? Your hands are super important."

"Not that important really." Steve said nonchalantly and handed you his gift.

Victoria eyed him as you opened his gift. "Are you picking a fight, big boy?"

He shrugged. "Well, if you insist on making this a competition…" You pulled out a long and colorful scarf and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wrap that around your neck and tuck it inside your jacket and you'll never be cold." He smiled.

Victoria barked a laugh. "A scarf!? That's so lame!"

"Can't say that's as lame as gloves," Bruce said as he casually slid his gift on the counter towards you.

Victoria's jaw dropped as she put her hands on her hips. "You did not just say that."

Bruce looked up as if he just noticed her. He then quickly said, "Oh, no, not me. That would be the other guy that said that." He gave a tight awkward smile and then watched you as you opened his gift. You pulled out… A wool hat…

"That looks like one of the hats from that cancer inducing show." Steve said.

"You mean South Park?" Loki questioned.

"Hey," Both Victoria and Tony glared at him, taking offence.

"A hat is the most important item you can have in the winter." Bruce said, gaining your attention. "You see, most of your body heat escapes right out of your head."

"What about your hands!?" Victoria questioned. "When you freeze to death the body cuts off blood flow to appendages to make sure most of the heat is staying in your chest. And what falls off first? Your fingers." She then placed a hand on your shoulder and stared intently into your eyes. "Essentially, if you don't wear my gloves then you die."

"Oh, please!" Steve pulled her away from you. "If Fabio Jr. wears the scarf I gave them then they'll be fine! Besides, my gift looks better."

Bruce was bewildered, "It's just a rainbow!"

"Enough bickering!" Thor pushed his way between Victoria and Steve to kneel in front of you. He grinned up at you and handed you a large bag of party mix candy. "Everyone loves candy!"

Victoria started coughing furiously to the side as you took the bag. "Pedophile." You gave her an odd look as she continued to cough. She then cleared her throat and smiled at you. "Sorry, I had a tickle in my throat."

Tony downed the rest of his drink and let out a satisfied sigh as he set his glass down. "Sorry, my fellow teammates, but it seems you're inferior to me still."

Thor stood and looked over at him annoyed. "Explain, little Midgardian that requires a suit of metal to fight and fly."

Tony smirked and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a small blue flash drive. "I only need this to explain."

That made Victoria scoff and Loki chuckle. Bruce said, "We all know people use technology a lot today, but I have to say that candy is going to beat a flash drive, especially one that small."

"Oh, this isn't a U.S.B. storage." Tony said. "Oh no. This," He raised it up, "Is a mini J.A.R.V.I.S."

Everyone, aside from Loki and Thor and Steve, froze and stared at him. Victoria was astonished. "Wait… You mean…"

"That's right!" Tony grinned. "Inside this thing is my J.A.R.V.I.S.. Fabio Jr., when you plug this into your computer and plug in a microphone then you can communicate with your very own J.A.R.V.I.S." He tossed it to you and you quickly dropped the bag of candy to catch it, staring at it in surprise.

Victoria stared at the flash drive in your hands. "… I suddenly don't want to play this game anymore."

Tony was smiling in triumph until Loki started chuckling. "I'm sorry to say, Tony Stark, that you have been out done."

"This otta be good." Steve said with a smile.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at Loki, as did you. "Oh? And what did you get Fabio Jr., green bean?"

Loki spun around fluidly to smile down at you. "I am offering myself." You stared at him confused and then blinked when he was swiftly smacked upside the head. He sighed and stared at Victoria's hot glare flatly. "And what was that for?"

"You, you pervert!" She snapped. "What the hell are you thinking!? You can't just offer your body out for sex! Fabio Jr. could be a straight boy for all we know! Or a lesbian! Or a girl under the age of eighteen!"

Loki looked confuse at first, but then grinned. "Victoria, you misunderstand. I'm not offering my body out for sexual intercourse." Now she was confused. Loki lowered himself to your eye level and smirked deviously. "Do you wish revenge on someone? Want to pull a prank? Well, you have the Trickster God, the Master of Mischief Loki, at your disposal."

You stared at him for a moment before grinning wickedly right back at him.

"Oh, lord." Victoria smacked her forehead.

Steve grimaced, "I think this is a bad idea now."

"Loki!" Thor pulled him back by the shoulder. "Don't you realize how dangerous that is?"

"It will only be for one task." Loki amended.

"How about we just say my gift is the best and drop this whole discussion?" Tony questioned with a shrug.

Bruce only sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tony, your gift is a little dangerous, too. They could hack into private systems with that thing."

You awkwardly stood there as the Avengers in front of you began bickering. You wondered, while you seemed to have to pick a favorite, could you still keep _all_ the gifts? Because you had a couple ideas in mind already for Loki and mini J.A.R.V.I.S. "Psst." You blinked and looked behind you. Natalia and Clint were leaning on the wall by the open front door. When did they get over there? Clint waved you over. You looked back at the Avengers, seeing they weren't noticing, and you walked over to them. Clint snagged mini J.A.R.V.I.S. from you and you were about to ask for it back, but he and Natalia then rushed you out the door.

They silently shut the door behind you guys and quickly escorted you to the elevator. Clint tossed mini J.A.R.V.I.S. to Natalia. "Sorry about this," She said and crushed it in her hand. Along with it she crushed a little of your soul. "But Banner was right; this device is a little too dangerous."

"Don't worry," Clint quickly said as you three entered the elevator. "Natalia and I have a far better gift for you."

You eyed both of them. "… And what would that be?"

Natalia smirked down at you. "Hawkeye and I are going to give you some one-on-one training."

"Along with your own S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform." He added.

"You will be training with us until the day after New Years," She continued. "We will teach you how to disarm, kill, incapacitate an opponent, and wield your choice of weapon."

"And you will begin training immediately." Clint finished.

You stood there for a moment, letting it sink in. Eight days of training with Black Widow and Hawkeye… You then grinned wickedly again.

* * *

"I said no!" Victoria shouted firmly at Loki above the clamor of the other Avenger's arguments. "It's completely stupid! You could get someone killed and then Nick would chew **my **ass out!"

"Are you held responsible for my actions?" Loki questioned.

"Well, no, but Nick will **still **chew my-" She stopped herself short. She glanced over at where you were and saw you missing. "Fabio Jr.?" She looked around and Loki did as well.

"They're gone." He said. "Along with Natalia and Clint."

"**HEY!**" Victoria shouted over the noise, silencing the room. She then pointed at where you were standing. "Natalia and that bitch Clint stole Fabio Jr.!"

"They're most likely taking Fabio Jr. to an extraordinary gift if it requires taking them out of the penthouse." Steve said.

There was a pause. Tony then pointed at the front door, "_Get them!_" Together the remaining Avengers sprinted and ran over each other, brute forcing way through the front door to chase you down.


End file.
